Remember Paris?
by L. E. Wigman
Summary: London reluctantly allows the Heroes to smuggle an important roll of microfilm out of Germany. Unfortunately, when the Heroes go to pick it up, things go awry. (Sequel to "The Heroes, The Defector, and The Factory")
1. That's a Milk-run, Colonel

Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.

A soft breeze blew in through the open window of the officer's quarters in barracks two. It was early summer at Stalag Thirteen, and Colonel Robert Hogan stood off to the side of the window gazing at the barbed-wire fence that surrounded the prison camp. Hogan, who was a captured American pilot, was also the commander of an underground espionage unit, who's duties ranged from sabotaging the enemy and the passing of information to the smuggling of defectors to London.

Recently though, Hogan's operation had been forced to the side-lines after one tough and almost costly mission that had alerted a persistent Nazi general, Dietrich Lutzen, to the operation of an espionage unit in the Hammelburg area. Since then, extra attention was paid to the town, the surrounding farms, and also, the Stalag.

Hogan crushed his cigarette and started to pace. He didn't normally smoke cigarettes, as he preferred cigars, but tonight he was restless. The men under his command were in the other room sleeping, except for Sergeant James Kinchloe, known as Kinch to his friends, who was in the tunnel waiting for the transmission from London about their orders.  
Hogan didn't know why they bothered with the weekly orders. They had been the same for the past two months, 'Risk of discovery too high. Stand down.'

Hogan knew morale among the men was dropping because, without the missions, Stalag Thirteen felt like any other prison camp. _There has to be a way to direct suspicion away from Hammelburg._ Hogan thought, continuing to pace. He had been thinking and pacing this way for the past handful of nights. He had to do something before he and the boys went stir-crazy.

Hogan was pulled from his thoughts by a soft rapping at the door. "Enter." he commanded, softly.

The door opened, quietly, and Kinch came in wearing a discouraged look on his face.

"Let me guess," Hogan said, sourly, "Risk of discovery too great, stand down."

"Yes, sir." Kinch said with a sigh, before adding, "This has to end. There's got to be a way to get Lutzen off our backs."

Hogan ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know, I didn't expect Lutzen to be so dogged." he met Kinch's gaze and noticed that he looked as haggard as Hogan felt."You should head to bed, you can get another half-hour until roll call."

Kinch almost protested, but he nodded and left his commanding officer's quarters.

Once he was alone again, Hogan sat down on the bunk, thinking.  
 _There just has to be a way._

1***************************************************1

The door to the barracks banged open, revealing an over-weight, white-haired man in a German uniform. "RAUS!" he called out, stepping into the common room, "Everybody up, up, up. Roll call in ten minutes." he put the emphasis on the word 'ten' drawing it out.

"Aww, Schultz, put a sock in it." came the irritated reply.

"Newkirk, that's not very nice." Sergeant Andrew Carter said, climbing out of the bottom bunk, "Schultz has his duty."

"Thank you, Carter." Sergeant Hans Schultz said, pleasantly.

"Yes, thank you, Carter." Corporal Peter Newkirk repeated, sarcastically. He jumped down from the top bunk, promptly stubbed his toe and cried out in pain. He shot the American a dirty look. Schultz chuckled, as he continued waking up the others.

"Alright, Schultz." Hogan said, as he entered the common room and took the sergeant by the arm and lead him to the door, "We'll be ready for roll call."  
The guard continued to chuckle as he left. As soon as the door was closed, Newkirk turned to Hogan, "Please, tell me we 'ave a mission."

Hogan shook his head, "Not this week."

"Mon colonel, we need to get back into action." Corporal Louis LeBeau said, as he stoked the fire in the stove.

Hogan glanced absently at his men and sighed. He knew they were right, he'd had this conversation with Kinch many times in the past two months. The problem was convincing London that they could do it without getting caught.  
"Just make the coffee, LeBeau."  
He walked to the bunk that held the entrance to the tunnel and pressed down on the latch. This caused the bottom bunk to raise and a ladder to drop down. Hogan grabbed hold of the ladder and quickly descended.

"Gee, he seemed in a bad mood." Carter said, breaking the silence. He, like the others, was staring after his commander.

"How would you feel after saving the whole operation from discovery, only to have London side-line you for months on end." Kinch said, soberly, heading for the tunnel.

"Oui, but it doesn't feel so good on our end either." LeBeau countered, as he set up breakfast so he could start it right after roll call.

"Yeah, but that's something the colonel 'as on 'is mind, too." Newkirk said, pulling a tea bag out of his precious stockpile, "I sure 'ope the red cross packs 'ave tea in 'em. I'm gettin' low."

"You can have some of the tea my mom sent me." Carter, who was in the process of pulling on his boots, offered generously.

"Chamomile? No, thanks, Andrew." Newkirk said, then whispered to LeBeau, "It's not real tea."

"Oh, don't be such a snob, Pierre." LeBeau said, putting the coffee on the stove, "Why, from how you talk you'd think the British invented tea."

"We didn't invent it." Newkirk said, putting the bag in his cup and placing it to the side of the stove, "We just introduced it to the civilized world."

"We fought a war over it." Carter said, with a grin.

"Yeah, ya threw boxes of perfectly good tea into the sea." Newkirk said, shaking his head, "What a waste...why, it isn't civilized."

"We had our reasons." Carter defended. Newkirk opened his mouth to deliver his own retort, when Hogan reappeared, with Kinch right behind him. "Let's not rehash the entire Revolutionary war, huh, fellas?" Hogan said, with a grin on his face, "Now, let's get out there for roll call."  
Without another word, he left the building.

"What gives, Kinch?" Newkirk asked, "That's quite the difference from ten minutes ago."

"Oui, he has a bounce to his step." LeBeau added, heading out to the parade ground.

"The Colonel will tell you after roll call." Kinch said, there was a twinkle in his eye as he fell into his usual spot in line. Schultz counted down the line. A big smile appeared on his face when he reached the end and found all the prisoners there.  
"Colonel Hogan, this is the ninth week in a row that everyone is here and on time, and no monkey business." Schultz said, "I am so happy."

"Anything for you, Schultz." Hogan said as he tucked his thumbs into the pockets of his bomber jacket and rolled on the balls of his feet.

"Danke, Colonel." Schultz said, wondering briefly why the American was in such a good mood. He almost asked, but caught himself, knowing that if Hogan was happy then something was up. If something was up, Schultz would be happier not knowing anything about it. Schultz pushed his worries aside and turned his attention to the Kommandant, who was walking towards them yelling for a report.

The men waited anxiously, hoping that the kommandant, Colonel Wilhelm Klink, wouldn't launch into one of his lengthy speeches on the state of the war. Unfortunately, they were out of luck. Klink rambled on about the silliness of the Allied command defying the German forces. That in a matter of months the Germans would achieve total victory and they would all live under the rule of the glorious Third Reich. The prisoners fidgeted and engaged in their usual jeers and taunts. After a half-hour, Klink finally wrapped up his speech and told Schultz to dismiss the men.

They filed back inside the barracks. Hogan stepped over to the stove and poured himself a cup of coffee.  
"Go on, guv." Newkirk urged, "Don't leave us in suspense."

Hogan grinned and moved over to the table to sit down. "I talked to London." He started and motioned to his men to gather around, "I explained to them that we are always under the threat of exposure...that Lutzen is just like Hochstetter. Dangerous, but manageable." out of the corner of his eye, he saw Newkirk cringe at the mention of the S.S. general, "I managed to convince them that we can continue operations, at least to some extent."

The men cheered and talked amongst themselves about the good news. Hogan held up his hand for silence, "They have an agent who will be in Dusseldorf tomorrow night. They have some sort of package and we're to pick it up then get it to the sub for London."

"That's a milk-run, Colonel" Newkirk complained, "I could do that in me sleep."

Carter plopped himself down on the bench beside the colonel and said, rather dejectedly, "Gee, Colonel, I was hoping we'd have a demolition mission."

Hogan rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry this mission isn't to your liking, but the only missions that London feels comfortable with giving us is milk-runs. So, until we figure out a way to get Lutzen out of our hair, we take what we can get.." Hogan stood, swallowed the last of his coffee, and went to his office. "Let me know when breakfast is ready." he said, as he closed the door behind him.

The heroes sat in silence for a moment, until Carter spoke up, "Gee, guess we shouldn't have been so picky."

LeBeau nodded, "Oui, Lutzen has been weighing on his mind."

"Lutzen's been on everyone's mind." Kinch said, rubbing his neck.

Newkirk pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, stuck one in his mouth and lit it, "That is one kraut I'd love to take care of." he said, darkly, causing his three friends to glance at him, slightly concerned. It had been a little over two months since Newkirk had been taken captive and tortured by Lutzen. Newkirk had been in bad shape for a couple weeks, but he had healed. Physically, he was completely normal, but certain things he said and things he did, gave his comrades some cause for concern that he hadn't completely healed emotionally.

"Killing him isn't an option." Kinch said, softly, but firmly. "That would prove that his spy ring was in the Hammelburg area."

Newkirk's eyes met Kinch's unwaveringly, "Who said anything about killing 'im?" He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, "I was thinking, per'aps, we send 'im to jolly old England." he gave his mates a cocky grin, "Who knows what's in that twisted mind of 'is."

"How would we mange to do that, Pierre?" LeBeau asked seriously, as he stired the pot of porridge. Porridge wasn't real food, at least to his way of thinking, but the rest of the prisoners liked it. "I don't think even we could manage to kidnap an S.S. general in the middle of Hammelburg."

Newkirk opened his mouth to reply and shut it quickly. "I 'adn't gotten that far." he admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"We could lure him out." Carter piped up, the gears in his mind moving, "Yeah, we could set up a trap...something he can't refuse, and grab him and fly him to London."

"You know something? You guys are terrible at plans." Kinch said, with a grin, "Look, Lutzen is the type of guy who would see that coming. He's like the colonel, a tactician."

"A what?" Carter asked, with a confused frown on his face.

"Someone who thinks things through and studies the good and bad sides before making a decision." Newkirk explained, smoking steadily. Kinch was right, of course. Lutzen was many things, but he wasn't an idiot. "Kinch is right, that won't work...but, we 'ave to do smething."

"Agreed, but going off half-cocked is the surest way to bring the house down around our ears." Kinch pointed out.

"We will discuss it after breakfast, huh?" LeBeau asked, "It's ready now."

"I'll get the Colonel." Carter said, jumping up from the table.

"Let's do some more thinking before we take any ideas to the Colonel." Kinch said, to LeBeau and Newkirk, who nodded.

1***********************************************************1

The elevator door slid open and the young bell-hop pushed a rolling tray off the elevator and down the hall. He stopped at several rooms, knocking on the doors and delivering breakfast to the hotel's residents. He continued down the hall until he reached room 208, knocking softly, he called out,

" **Zimmerservice, ich habe die allgemeinen Frühstück.** "

The door opened and a young, blond-haired corporal smiled, "I'll take it, danke." The corporal took the indicated tray off the cart and took it into the room, returning, he handed the bell-hop a coin.

"Is that my breakfast, Wilburt?" a voice bellowed, from the bathroom.

"Ja, Herr General." Corporal Wilburt Fielderbach replied, putting the finishing touches on the general's table. The bathroom door opened and revealed the general, a tall, broad-shouldered man in his mid-fifties with greying hair.

"You may go eat your own breakfast, Wilburt." General Dietrich Lutzen said, "When you're done, get the car ready."

"Jawohl, Herr General." Wilburt said, dutifully closing the door behind him on his way out.

Lutzen sat down at the table and dug in to his breakfast. As he ate, he picked up the mail sitting on the tray, he flicked through the envelopes. Finding a telegram marked urgent, he tore open the envelope and skimmed the sheet paper. A slow smile spread across his face, after almost two months of no news regarding the ring of spies that had humiliated him, he finally had a lead.  
The Gestapo were following the trail of a missing roll of microfilm, and it was believed that a courier was traveling to Dusseldorf from Berlin with the film. Because the information on the film was incredibly damaging to the Third Reich, he felt sure that the notorious Papa Bear, the leader of the spy ring he was seeking, would be the recipient. _When Papa Bear goes to Dusseldorf to receive the microfilm_ , Lutzen thought, _I will be there to capture him._

Finishing his breakfast with renewed gusto, he smiled even deeper with his next thought,

 _Maybe I'll even find my Englander._

 **Translation:**

 **Zimmerservice, ich habe die allgemeinen Frühstück. - Room service, I have the General's breakfast.**

P.S. Hey, new story, hope you guys enjoy it. I'm still plotting like mad, but I have a pretty good idea were this story will be going.

As always, if you have any questions, comments, or criticisms, feel free to send me a PM or just leave a review. Much love (;


	2. Ladybird, Ladybird Fly Away Home

Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

The rain had started twenty minutes after she had boarded the train in Berlin and was coming down heavily. She had been traveling for just over two hours.  
The underground had told her to get the package and get on the train out of Berlin. No explanations. No further instructions. So, she had boarded the train and waited. People had come and gone from the various stops they had made, but no one had tried to speak with her. No one tried to take the package.

It had been ten minutes since they had left Hanover and there was no one who appeared to be the contact. She shifted in her seat and picked up her book from the seat beside her. The door to the rail-car opened, causing her to look up. Her heart jumped into her throat as two Gestapo officers stepped in, surveying the passengers. Her mind raced as she tried not to look suspicious. The Gestapo men walked slowly down the isle, until at last they came to a stop at her row of seats. One of them smiled at her,  
"Good afternoon, Fräulein. Are you traveling alone?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and managed to get out, "Hello...Um, yes...yes, I am."

"Where are you going?" he asked, smoothly.

"Um...Well...I, uh...I don't know..." she stuttered, then cursed herself for such a stupid answer.

"You don't know where you are going?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Um...You see...I, uh...was supposed to meet a friend in Hanover." she was starting to panic, "But she must have missed the train." she finished, lamely.

"Oh, I see." he said, studying her, "Papers, please."

She flinched slightly then tried to smile, "Is, uh, that really necessary?"

"Papers, please." he repeated, stonily.

She reached down slowly and grabbed her handbag. She dug out her papers and handed them over, praying they would pass inspection. The Gestapo officer studied the papers and then handed them to his companion, who also inspected them carefully.

"Ja, ja, they appear to be in order, sehr gut." said the other Gestapo officer, handing the papers back to her, "Auf weidersehen."

"Danke." She said, flashing them a warm, relieved smile, "Auf weidersehen."

The officers continued through the rail-car, pausing to question an older gentleman, before moving on and exiting the car. As soon as she heard the door close behind them, she breathed deeply, marveling at how close she had come to being caught. She was so deep in thought that she was startled by a young man who dropped into the seat in front of her. He studied her for a moment, before saying, cautiously, "Ladybird, ladybird, fly away home. Your house is on fire."

"And your children shall burn." She finished, softly.

He relaxed, slightly, "The Gestapo are searching for you and your package."

"They didn't take me." She replied, keeping her voice low.

"No, but they suspect you." He said, pointedly, "Get the package to Dusseldorf. You will meet an agent in the hotel dining room at 10 o'clock, code-named, Papa Bear."

"Papa Bear?" She asked, making sure she heard it right.

"Ja, Papa Bear. Give him the package. Then leave town...disappear." he said, this time grabbing her wrist, "Do not go back to Berlin."

She nodded, trying to keep from trembling, "How will I know this Papa Bear?"

He grinned, "He will say, 'Jack sprat could eat no fat.'"

"And I'll say, "His wife could eat no lean'?" she asked, a smile spread across her face.

"Nein." he said, softly, "You will respond with, 'London Bridge is falling down.'"

She frowned, "Who comes up with these codes?"

He chuckled, "I do not know. I must go now. Good-luck, Ladybird." he started to stand and leaned closer to her, "Remember, do not return to Berlin." he turned and exited the car, quietly. She looked down at the watch pinned to her blouse.

 _Five hours until the meeting._

1************************************************1

The heroes were seated at the dinner table, still arguing over who should go on the mission that night. Carter, Newkirk, and LeBeau had all volunteered. Hogan sat quietly amused as they each made their case as to why they should be on the mission. After fifteen minutes of them arguing, Kinch laughed out loud, "I've never seen them so eager for a mission."

Hogan grinned, "Now, that's not exactly true." he said, with feigned seriousness, "Remember the three Gestapo women, that Hochstetter brought in to question us?"*

"True." Kinch nodded in agreement.

"All right, Colonel." Newkirk said, "We all want to go, the only fair thing ta do is ta draw lots."

LeBeau looked at Newkirk, suspiciously, "Oh, yeah? I bet you'll find a way to rig it, like you always do."

"I 'ave no idea what you mean." Newkirk said, feigning innocence.

"I'll bet you don't." LeBeau quipped.

"Enough." Hogan said, holding up his hands to stop the bickering, "Here's a novel thought, how about we do it the old fashioned way."

"How's that, Colonel?" Carter asked.

"I'll choose who goes." Hogan said, taking a big swallow of coffee, "LeBeau and Newkirk, be at the Dusseldorf hotel's dinning room, at 10 o'clock."

"Aww, Colonel." Carter complained.

"Take it easy, Carter, you'll get the next one." Hogan said, "The contact is code-named, 'Ladybird'. Probably means it's a she."

"Never can be sure, though." Newkirk interrupted, "Not with our code team."

"Well, he or she will have red hair." Hogan continued, "The code phrase is 'Jack Sprat could eat no fat.'"

"Oh, lovely." Newkirk said, rolling his eyes. Hogan ignored him and turned to LeBeau, "Ladybird will reply, 'London Bridge is falling down."

"The people in that 'otel will think we're a bunch of nutters." Newkirk complained.  
LeBeau rolled his eyes, "Don't be so negative, Pierre."

"LeBeau, I want you on lead." Hogan commanded.

LeBeau shot a quick glance over at Newkirk, who had stiffened, "Oui, mon colonel."

Hogan, done with his meal, stood and headed for the tunnel, "Kinch, with me. I want to talk to London." he climbed on to the ladder, before stopping to tell Newkirk and LeBeau to get ready for the mission when they were done with dinner, then he disappeared into the tunnel with Kinch.

"I don't think he meant anything by that." Carter said to Newkirk, "I mean it's not like he doesn't trust you or anything."

"Oh, sod off." Newkirk snapped, putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. He walked over to his bunk and jumped up.

"Pierre?" LeBeau said, cautiously, "The Colonel wants us to get ready."

"'E said when I'm done." Newkirk said, his voice clipped, "I'll be down when I'm done with my cigarette."

Down in the tunnel, Kinch got on the radio and tried connecting to London. After a couple of minutes a posh, British voice came over the line, "Oh, Hello, Papa Bear. This is Goldilocks."

Hogan took the microphone, "Goldilocks, do we have a way to get our package home?"

There was silence for a moment, before the voice answered, "Affirmative, Papa Bear. The sub will be waiting, in the usual spot, at midnight."

"Roger, Goldilocks. Over and out." Hogan said, signaling Kinch to shut off the radio. He turned to LeBeau, who had joined them, and said, "Bring the package back to the tunnel as quickly as possible. Carter and I will get it to the sub."

LeBeau nodded, "Oui, Colonel." He turned and went further down the tunnel to the wardrobe room, to find himself a civilian outfit. As soon as LeBeau was out of ear-shot, Kinch turned to Hogan, "You don't think Newkirk is ready, do you?"

"I don't know." Hogan said, softly, "We'll see."

Hogan and Kinch didn't talk any further because Carter and Newkirk had entered the radio room. Newkirk didn't stop, but rather, joined LeBeau in the wardrobe. Newkirk dug through several suits on the rack, until he found one he liked. He also dug up a pair of shoes and a tie. Glancing briefly at LeBeau, who was almost done getting dressed, he said, "Not that hat."

LeBeau turned, and asked curiously, "Why? What's wrong with this hat?"

Newkirk grinned, as he pulled off his uniform shirt, "It's too expensive for the suit you picked." he pulled the dress shirt on and quickly buttoned it up, "You want the black fedora on the top shelf, not the 'omburg."

"But, I like this one better." LeBeau argued. Newkirk reached over snatched the hat off of LeBeau's head and replaced it with the fedora, "You'll thank me later, mate." he said, with a wink.

"Merci, mon ami." LeBeau said, sarcastically, with a slight bow. Newkirk gave him a playful shove, and then went on getting dressed. About twenty minuets later, the two were finished getting dressed and had gathered up their forged papers. Now, they were at the entrance to the tunnel, where Hogan was going over their mission one more time,

"Where do you meet Ladybird?"

"The Dusseldorf Hotel's dining room." Newkirk and LeBeau said in unison.

"Your code phrase?" Hogan questioned.

"Jack Sprat could eat no fat." They replied.

"And she responds with, 'London bridge is falling down'." Newkirk said, with a grin, "And we get taken away to the mad 'ouse."

"Then we after we get out of the mad house, we bring the package straight home." LeBeau continued, "Where you and Carter take it on from there."

Hogan laughed, "All right, you got it. Just be careful." he looked from Newkirk to LeBeau, "Don't take an unnecessary risks."

"Right, Colonel." Newkirk said.

"The underground left a car about two miles outside camp, just off the main road. You can't miss it." Kinch said to them as the climbed up the ladder, out through the emergency tunnel.

Hogan looked at his watch and sighed, "I need some coffee. It's going to be a long wait."

1********************************************1

Lutzen sat at his desk, receiving a report from the several gestapo officers he had sent to all the train stations and bus stops. He sipped his glass of schnapps and nodded, "Ja...Ja...Gut!" he hung up the phone and went to the door to the office beside his. "Hochstetter!" He said, entering the office, "Get your best men. I want them in plain clothes. I will be catching the elusive Papa Bear, tonight."

"Jawohl, Herr general." Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, a dark-haired man in his early forties, "You have a lead on Hogan?"

Lutzen turned his cold blue eyes on Hochstetter, "Colonel Hogan is NOT Papa Bear." he said, with disdain.

Hochstetter flinched slightly, "With all due respect, I think we should focus on Stalag Thirteen."

Lutzen rolled his eyes, "You have absolutely no evidence that Hogan..."

"What about all of the sabotage activity in the area?" Hochstetter interrupted.

Lutzen shrugged him off, "Just a coincidence."

Hochstetter snorted and muttered under his breath, "Only an idiot believes in coincidence."

Lutzen crossed his arms, "Is that so?"

Hochstetter looked down, sheepishly, "Herr, general, I..."

"Don't give it a second thought, Major." Lutzen interrupted, smiling cruelly, "Just make sure the men are patrolling the Dusseldorf Hotel tonight. Oh, and when you're done with that, all of the reports on my desk need to be filed."

"I'll have one of the secretaries take care of that right away." Hochstetter said, grabbing the phone.

"No, Major, you don't understand me." Lutzen stopped him, "I want you to do the filing personally. You're not to leave this building, is that clear?"

Hochstetter clenched his jaw, but nodded, "Jawohl, Herr general."

After Lutzen left, Hochstetter picked up the phone and called his second in command, Lieutenant Karl Friedmann and set up Lutzen's patrols around the hotel. He put the phone back in it's cradle and pushed himself away from his desk. Moving quietly, he went to the door adjoining the General's office. He knocked on the door, waited a moment and then stuck his head in. The general was nowhere in sight.  
 _Must have gone to supper_ , he thought. He walked over to the desk and began sorting the numerous folders.  
"It's just a coincidence." he mimicked the general an then scoffed, "Hogan is behind this, but that fool cannot see. He is blind, worse than Klink."

He stopped sorting through the files and sat down in the chair, an idea was rapidly forming in his mind. He smiled, grabbing the phone, he asked the operator to connect him to Colonel Wilhelm Klink at Stalag Thirteen.

 _Lutzen won't catch Papa Bear tonight,_ he thought, _not_ _if I have anything to say about it._

1*************************************************1

Ladybird climbed down from the train and asked the conductor where the hotel was. He gave her directions and she set off at a brisk pace. After walking for a few blocks, she noticed the Gestapo officers from the train were following her. She almost groaned in frustration, of course they were suspicious of her. She instinctively quickened her pace when she saw the hotel, practically running up the steps.

"Guten Abend." she said to the clerk, a little out of breath. Glancing behind her, she noticed that the gestapo had not followed her in to the hotel, "I would like a room, please."

The clerk motioned for her to sign the register and after she had done that, he handed her a key,  
"Room 103. Top of the steps, second door on the left."

"Danke." She smiled, warmly. She made her way up the steps, still looking over her shoulder. She found room 103 and unlocked the door. After glancing up and down the hallway, she stepped in and locked it behind her. She felt ridiculous, _There's no need to be this paranoid._ She shook her head, taking a deep breath, and want over to the window. With the lights off, she could see clearly into the darkness. There at the door to the hotel were the officers that followed her from the train. She sighed, there was no doubt that they were on to her. _How can I meet Papa Bear?_ , she wondered, frantically.

After a few minutes, she emerged from her room, clutching the package in her left hand. She made her way back to the stairs, standing at the top, staring down. Suddenly, she spun on her heel and made her way back down the hallway. Ladybird checked to make sure that she was still alone. Then she came to a stop at a small table with a small plant on top of it, and a mirror above it. Digging up some of the dirt, she placed the small package in the dirt and covered it up.

 _There_ , she thought, _at least if the catch me, they won't get the package._

She went back to the staircase and went down the steps. As she entered the dining room, she really hoped she didn't look as nervous as she felt. Sitting down at a table in the corner, with a good view of the door, she ordered a drink and her dinner. The waiter returned within minutes, setting her cocktail on the table. She quietly sipped her drink and waited for her contact.

* * *

*From the episode, 'To the Gestapo with Love'

P.S. Hope you enjoyed this latest installment. It didn't take me to long to update, did it?  
If you have any thoughts, criticisms, or questions send me a PM or a review.  
Much love!


	3. If 'e's 'ere, so's Lutzen

Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story, any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

Newkirk and LeBeau made their way through the woods until they reached the main road. Keeping to the side of the road, they walked quickly, but with a great deal of caution. They were nervous, but exhilarated. This was the first time on a mission in over two months, even longer for Newkirk. He was fighting butterflies as he approached the black, Audi 920. He walked around to the driver's side and opened the door. He checked to see if the keys were in the ignition. When he found them, he signaled LeBeau, "Keys are 'ere, this must be it."

LeBeau nodded reaching for the driver's door, "I'll drive."

"'Old on a minute, mate." Newkirk said, pulling him back, "You get to meet the contact. I get to drive."

LeBeau looked displeased, but reluctantly agreed by walking around to the passenger's side. Newkirk chuckled as he climbed into the car and started the engine. He pulled on to the road and drove towards Dusseldorf. "You know, I'm not gonna lose it." Newkirk said, keeping his eyes on the road.

LeBeau glanced over at him, in surprise, "Of course not, Pierre. Nobody thinks that."

Newkirk shrugged, "You guys sure 'ave a funny way of showin' it."

LeBeau rolled his eyes then scrunched down and put the fedora over his face. Newkirk glanced at him,

"What are ya doin'?"

"I am taking a nap." LeBeau answered, "We have a couple of hours until we reach Dusseldorf."

After a few minutes, Newkirk heard soft snores coming from the little Frenchman. He relaxed slightly, letting his guard down. He had one thought playing in his mind over and over,

 _I can do this...I can handle this._

1***************************************************************1

Klink stumbled into the sitting room, picked up the phone, and said sleepily, "Hello."

 _"What took you so long, Klink?!"_

Klink pulled the phone from his ear, instantly waking up, "I was sleeping, Major Hochstetter."

 _"Never mind. Call Hogan to your office and have him stay there until the morning."_

"I beg your pardon?" Klink said, not sure if he was hearing correctly.

 _"Order Hogan to your office and have him stay there until I get there in the morning."_

"But, why?" Klink asked, confused, "Is there something wrong?"

 _"KLINK! DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!"_

"Yes, Major, any thing I can do for the Gestapo..." Klink replied, as he heard the click indicating that Hochstetter had hung up, "What does that man have against sleep?" he grumbled.

Klink hung up the phone and went back to his bedroom. After dressing quickly, he went to his office, sending for Schultz as soon as he had settled into his chair. He was sitting with his elbow on the desk and his chin in his hand, his eyes were fluttering in an effort to remain awake.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant?" Schultz said, stepping into the room and saluting.

"Ahh, yes, " Klink said, jerking upright, "Schultz, you are to get Hogan and bring him here immediately."

Schultz looked at him, "Now?" he questioned, puzzled.

"Of course now, dummkopf." Klink snapped.

Schultz snapped into a salute and quickly left to get Hogan.

1****************************************************1

Down in the tunnel Hogan, Kinch, and Carter were seated in the radio room waiting for their European comrades to return with the package.

"What do you think the package is?" Carter asked, drinking the last swallow of his third cup of coffee.

Kinch shrugged, "Could be papers or plans...it could even be a prototype of some kind."

"I can't wait to see." Carter said, excitedly, "It's almost like Christmas."

"We aren't going to see what it is." Hogan interrupted, "If London wanted us to know what it is they would have told us."

"Aren't you even curious?" Kinch asked, with a grin.

Hogan chuckled, "Of course, I am. But we have orders." his gaze shifted to Carter, who had started to pour his fourth cup of coffee, "Ease up on the coffee, Carter. We won't have time for pit-stops."

"Colonel!" Sergeant Olsen whispered, urgently from the tunnel's entrance in the barracks, "Schultz is coming."

Hogan turned to Kinch and Carter, and motioned for them to get up to the barracks. He followed them up and had just lowered the bunk over the entrance, when Schultz opened the door and turned on the lights. The room flooded with light, revealing Olsen trying to climb into his bunk, Kinch standing beside his, and Carter had just gotten into his. Hogan prepared for some fast-talking as Schultz walked over to him.

"Colonel Hogan, why are you all up?" Schultz asked, his eyes drifting from a fully-dressed Carter to the empty bunk above, "Where is Newkirk?" Schultz's eyes darted rapidly around the room as he did a mental check of the remaining prisoners, " And LeBeau? Where is the cockroach?"

"Now, Schultz, watch your blood-pressure." Hogan cautioned, "They just stepped out for a moment, they'll be right back."

Schultz's eyes widened, so that they rivaled saucers, "I must report this." he reached into his pocket for his whistle.

"All right, Schultz." Hogan said, sorrowfully, "I won't try to stop you...You do your duty."

Schult found the whistle and had it up to his lips, before he stopped, "You aren't going to talk me out of reporting this?" he questioned.

Hogan shook his head, "Of course not, Schultz." He clapped Schultz on the back, "Why, I think what you're doing is commendable." he smiled, "I don't know if I could have the strength of character that you have."

"Strength of character?" Schultz asked, completely lost in what Hogan was saying.

"It takes a man of great character to turn himself in." Hogan said, shooting Schultz a look of admiration.

"Turn myself in?" Schultz said, turning pale.

"You were on guard duty, Schultz." Carter piped up from his bunk.

"Yeah." Kinch said, "I hope they won't be too hard on you."

Hogan shook his head, "They won't be too harsh. I mean you reported yourself. The worst they'll do is send you to the front-line."

"Russia?" Schultz said, in despair.

Hogan looked down, struggling to control his emotions, "Be sure and write, Schultz."

Schultz glanced from one prisoner to another, who either met his gaze sorrowfully or looked away. He put his whistle in his pocket and turned to Hogan, "Come, the kommandant wants to see you." he said, grudgingly

Hogan looked surprised, but recovered, "What for?"

"I know nothing!" Schultz replied, "I don't want to know anything! Please, Colonel Hogan, come with me before we both get into trouble."

Hogan pushed the hefty guard ahead of him, "Then, let's go, Schultz. I'm dying to know what the old Iron Eagle wants." Hogan turned before he left and motioned for Kinch to go to the office. As soon as the door shut, Kinch went for the office followed by Carter and Olsen. Kinch grabbed the coffee pot and pulled the speaker out of the middle and connected the wire. They heard the door to Klink's office open and shut, then Schultz's voice was heard,

"Kommandant, Colonel Hogan as ordered."

"You may go back to your duties, Schultz." Klink said, dismissing the sergeant, "Hogan, have a seat."

"What can I do for you, Kommandant," Hogan said, "That cannot wait until morning?"

"Nothing." Klink replied, sounding bored and sleepy

"Then what am I doing here?" Hogan said, sounding perplexed.

"I have no idea." Klink said.

Kinch and Carter looked at each other, worriedly.

"He's off his rocker." Carter said, shaking his head.

"Was he ever on?" Oslen replied, with a smirk

"SHH!" Kinch said, trying to listen.

"Kommandant, quit playing games. It's late, what am I doing here?" Hogan said, tiredly.

"You aren't the only one who's exhausted." Klink snapped, irritably, "I was asleep in bed when Major Hochstetter called and said to bring you to my office all night."

"All night?" Hogan questioned, his voice raising.

"Yes, all night." Klink answered, "So get comfortable."

"According to the Geneva Convention..." Hogan started, but was cut off by Klink.

"I know what the Convention says," Klink cut him off, before he could get snowed by the American. "But, I have my orders. You can sleep for all I care, but you are to remain in my office."

"Very well, Kommandant." Hogan resigned, "Do you have a deck of cards?"

Kinch called into the other room for Sergeant Richard Baker, "Monitor the bug in Klink's office, let me know if they say anything interesting." he said, as the young man entered the office and sat down in front of the coffee pot.

Kinch turned to Olsen, "Keep an eye at the door, let me know..."

"If anything interesting happens," Olsen interrupted, waving him on. "You got it."

Kinch motioned for Carter to follow him. The pair climbed down into the tunnel, and through to the radio room. Kinch sat down at the radio, he picked up the microphone, then paused.

"What are you gonna do?" Carter asked.

Kinch set the microphone down, "I don't know...I just don't know."

1*************************************************1

Newkirk pulled the car to a stop about a block away from the hotel. They were late, almost an hour late. Reaching over, he shook LeBeau, "Come on, mate. We're 'ere."

LeBeau sat up and ran one hand over his face as he yawned, "How do you want to play it?"

Newkirk shrugged, "You're in the lead."

LeBeau nodded, "I'll go in first, then you follow in about five minutes. Hang back, but stay close enough, in case I need you."

"Right."

LeBeau climbed out of the car and walked towards the hotel. He looked both ways and crossed the street, quickly. He went up the steps and opened the door to the hotel. Stepping inside, he made his way into the dinning room. Walking up to the bar, he ordered a schnapps. The bar-keeper set a glass on the bar and poured the drink. LeBeau handed him several marks, "Busy tonight?"

The bar-keep shrugged, "No more than any other night."

LeBeau sipped his drink and glanced around the room. A young couple sat on the far side of the room, they were absorbed in each other. _Obviously not them._ He thought, _Ah, to be in love._ Over in a booth beside the window sat a teen with white-blonde hair, smoking and sipping a beer. _Why isn't he in the army?_ LeBeau started to feel uneasy, _I know him...Where do I know him?_ He racked his brain trying to think of where he could have met him. He downed the rest of his schnapps and was about to leave, giving in to the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, when he caught sight of a redheaded woman in the corner. _Ladybird._

He couldn't see her face, as it was behind a book. It had to be her, though. She was the only redhead in the room. Glancing over at the young man in the booth, he shoved his suspicions aside and sat down at the table beside her's, back towards her. Picking up the menu, he pretended to study it. "Jack Sprat could eat no fat." He said, just loud enough for her to hear. He heard the book close,

"London bridge is falling down." Came the recognition code in a soft, French accented voice.

 _That voice!_ He thought, _Non, it cannot be._ "Is that you, Jocelyn?" He whispered, softly in French.

Ladybird glanced over at him, "Louis?"

LeBeau smiled softly, still keeping his back to her, "Jocelyn, don't look at me...don't call attention to us."

She picked up her coffee cup and gently sipped, "What are the chances? You are my contact, yes?"

"Oui, I am here for the package..." He paused, looking up when Newkirk stepped into the dinning room, "Where is it?"

Newkirk ordered a beer and pulled his hat off, setting it on the bar, "Danke." He picked up his beer and took a big swallow. He had seen LeBeau sitting beside a pretty redhead, who must've been the contact. He grinned, _I wish I was on lead._ His smile vanished when he looked over at the other end of the room. _Wilburt!_ He suppressed a wave of nausea and turned his back to the young German, _If 'e's 'ere, so's Lutzen._ His mind raced, anything he did to warn LeBeau would just call attention to himself and blow their cover. He turned to the bar-keep, asking quietly in German, "Is there a back-door?"

The keep nodded, motioning to the door behind the young lovers. Newkirk paid for his beer and walked as normally as he could towards the back-door, hoping LeBeau would see him and get the message.

"Louis, I am being followed." Jocelyn said, faintly. "I have hidden the package upstairs. I..."

Suddenly, there was a loud whistle, causing Newkirk, LeBeau, and Jocelyn to jump. Several men in S.S. uniforms stood in the door way. One of them, a man in his late twenties, shouted out, "Halt! By order of the Gestapo, everyone is to remain on the premises until further notice."

Newkirk's gaze was fixed on the back-door. _I could make it._ He looked over at LeBeau. The Frenchman's mouth turned up, slightly, at the corners and he gave a faint nod. _He wants me to go._ Newkirk hesitated, _I can't just leave him._ He was still wrestling with the decision, when it was made for him,

"Englander?!" Wilburt cried out in disbelief.

All at once, Newkirk took off like a shot. Crossing the room in an instant and flinging open the door and exiting the building.

The man at the door pulled his pistol, "After him, Fielderbach!"

"Yes, Lieutenant!" Wilburt called, over his shoulder.

The Lieutenant walked over to LeBeau and Jocelyn, "You are under arrest for treason against the Third Reich."

"I don't understand..." Jocelyn tried to spin her way out of the situation.

"Where is the film you stole?" The Lieutenant asked, stiffly.

"Now, let's not be hasty." A voice boomed, from the door. LeBeau looked up, and paled. _Lutzen._ The general strode over to them, oozing confidence, "So you are the infamous Papa Bear?" he chuckled, "I would have thought you would be over two meters tall and have sharp pointed teeth."

"I don't understand." LeBeau said, with a nervous smile, "I am not a bear."

"You aren't Colonel Hogan, either." Lutzen smirked, turning to address the Lieutenant, "You'll be sure to tell Hochstetter that he was wrong, won't you?"

"You aren't taking them to Hammelburg?" The Lieutenant asked, in surprise.

"Nein, they will be taken directly to Berlin." Lutzen said, his face contorting with anger, "Last time I didn't take a prisoner to Berlin, he got away."

1*********************************************1

Newkirk heard the footsteps behind him. He ran faster, knowing only one thing, _I can't let 'im get me...not again._ He took a turn, into an alley, hoping to trick the young man. It would have worked, had Newkirk not caught his foot on a trash can, sending it flying with a loud clatter.

 _No...No..._ He thought, as he came to a stop. The alley ended with a brick wall. He jumped up trying to catch the top of the wall.

Hearing the clatter, Wilburt ran into the alley way. He stopped short as he saw the Englander frantically trying to climb a ten foot, brick wall.

Newkirk spun to face the kid, ready to fight. Wilburt paused, as he took in Newkirk's appearance. His eyes were wild and frightened, like an animal that was backed into a corner. An animal that knew this could only end one of two ways, escape or death.

Wilburt pointed the gun in the air and fired twice, causing Newkirk to jump.

"Go," Wilburt said, pointing the way they had come, "Run! Quickly, before they get here."

Newkirk looked uncertain, but took off in a run, back down the alley towards the car. He expected to be shot in the back, but much to his surprise, he made it to the car. Sliding into the driver's seat, he started the motor and stepped on the gas. The car lurched forward, speeding down the road. He ducked down as he heard shots fired behind him.

1************************************************1

Hochstetter picked up the phone as soon as it rang, "Hello? Yes, Friedmann." He listened carefully, "Ja...Ja..." he sprang to his feet, and shouted, "How is that possible!?" Hochstetter slammed the phone down, angrily. _Klink will be a private, by the time I'm through with him._ He picked the phone up, "Colonel Wilhelm Klink, Stalag Thirteen." As he waited for the operator to connect them, he thought of how much he despised Lutzen. Hogan was his prize, he had been after the American for well over a year. Lutzen had no right invading his territory, bagging his trophy.

 _"Kommandant Klink."_

"Klink, you dummkopf!" Hochstetter shouted, into the phone.

 _"Major Hochstetter? Whatever is the matter?"_

"What is the matter?!" Hochstetter screeched, "I gave you strict orders to have Hogan under your personal watch, all night! You disobeyed me!"

 _"Nein...I...I did not. I would never disobey an order from the Gestapo."_

"Then explain how it is that Papa Bear was captured in Dussefdorf tonight!" Hochstetter said, calming down slightly.

 _"What?!"_

"That's right." Hochstetter said, smugly, "Colonel Hogan was captured at the Dusseldorf Hotel."

 _"No, he was not, Major. I'm sitting with him, as we speak."_

"What?" Hochstetter said, sitting down slowly.

 _"Colonel Hogan is right in front of me."_

Hochstetter's eyes were wide with shock, "Put him on."

 _"Colonel Robert Hogan speaking...Hello? Major?"_

Hochstetter hung up, without saying a word.

 _Could it be that Hogan isn't Papa Bear?_

 _Have I been chasing my tail for almost two years?_

* * *

P.S. Next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Much love!


	4. Baby Bear Calling Papa Bear

Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story, any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

Wilburt watched as the Englishman ran out of the alley and up the street. He had just made it to a black car that was parked a short distance from the hotel, when Wilburt saw two uniformed S.S. soldiers running towards the fleeing man. He ran over to them, "Quick, he is getting away!"

They fired several shots. Wilburt silently prayed none of the shots would hit their target. He almost smiled when the Englander revved the engine and speed away, apparently unharmed. Turning, he made his way back to the hotel. On his way in, he bumped into Lieutenant Freidmann. The officer was angry and barely acknowledged him. Wilburt quickly stepped out of his way and then stared after the irate lieutenant. Part of him wondered what had made the officer so angry. The other part told him to mind his own business and do as he was told, nothing more. The latter won out and he continued into the dining room.

"Herr General?"

Lutzen turned to him, "Ahh, Wilburt. You caught the man that ran out?"

Wilburt shifted uneasily, "Well, uh..." he hated to lie, but telling the truth was not an option here, "Nein...He was too fast...He had a car, as well."

Lutzen's smile vanished and was replaced with a look of annoyance. "Well, we still have Papa Bear. Freidmann said you recognized him?"

Wilburt looked over at the shorter man who was presumed to be Papa Bear, "It was the Englander."

Lutzen's jaw flexed, "The Englander?"

"Jawohl, Herr General." Wilburt said, barely audible.

LeBeau had been listening to the conversation from his spot next to the bar. He felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. _They didn't get Peter._ Lutzen walked over to the bar and told the keep to pour him a schnapps.

"General, you should not be drinking." Wilburt said, venturing over to him, "Your ulcer will..."

He didn't get to finish reminding the general of his ulcer, because Wilburt found himself thrown against the wall. Lutzen's cold blue eyes stared at him, angrily. "How dare you." Lutzen said, in a strangled tone, "You knew I wanted the Englander."

"Please, Herr General." Wilburt choked out, "I didn't..."

"Quiet!" Lutzen roared, "I should have you shot for incompetence."

Lutzen's expression turned murderous as he tightened his grip around the young man's throat. Wilburt covered the general's hands with his own, clawing at the vice-like grip. Wilburt's vision started to darken.

Jocelyn screamed as the young man seemed to lose consciousness. Lutzen, startled by the scream, released Wilburt. He spun angrily and struck her across the face and she fell to the floor. LeBeau launched himself at Lutzen while shouting a stream of obscenities in French. The S.S. guards immediately grabbed the shouting Frenchman and yanked him back.

"So, you are French." Lutzen said, smoothly. LeBeau stared at him in surprise. It was as if Lutzen had slipped a mask over his face. Lutzen was not angry, in fact, he was smiling affably. Grabbing his schnapps from the bar he sat down at a table. Lutzen ordered the guards to release LeBeau.

"Please, sit." Lutzen said, gesturing towards the chair across from him. LeBeau studied him for a moment before slowly taking the seat. Lutzen turned towards one of the guards, "Deal with him." he said, gesturing to Wilburt, who was still slumped against the wall. "Now, we have almost half an hour until the train is ready to leave. Perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement."

The guard was trying to make Wilburt come around by slapping him on the face. Jocelyn, recovered from the stunningly vicious blow she'd received, slid over to the guard, "I...I have smelling salts in my handbag."

The guard looked over at her briefly before standing to retrieve the purse. A moment later he returned with a small flask and waved it under Wilburt's nose. Wilburt jerked back at the smell, coughing as his eyes fluttered open, "What...What happened?" he asked, his voice was very hoarse and he was rubbing his aching throat.

"Your general choked you to unconsciousness." Jocelyn answered, flinching as she saw the deep purple bruises forming rapidly on his neck. "You should see a doctor to make sure you are not seriously hurt."

"Danke." Wilburt replied, gratefully. The guard motioned for her to return to her seat. Wilburt stood carefully and walked over to Lutzen, "Herr General, I am sorry. I have failed you."

Lutzen looked up briefly, and then returned his gaze to LeBeau, "Never mind, I want you to go and wait for the train. When it arrives, I want a two cars cleared. A boxcar for the prisoner and a passenger car for me."

"Jawohl, Herr General." Wilburt saluted, and went to fulfill his orders.

LeBeau and Jocelyn stared after him. LeBeau turned to Lutzen, "You have him well trained." he scoffed.

Lutzen smiled almost affectionately, "He tries. I can't stay angry with him for long. He's like my own son." he took a cigar from his pocket, "Now, where were we?"

1***************************************************1

Newkirk didn't relax until he was well out of town. He was having a hard time concentrating on the road ahead. All he could think about was that night with Lutzen. The thing's that man, no...that animal put him through. Every time he would shove a memory down another one would take it's place. Finally, he pulled over and climbed out of the car.

 _I gotta pull myself together,_ he thought. He ran a hand over his face, _Plan...Plan...Gotta think of something._ He started to pace like Hogan did when trying to think of something. _Going back to Stalag Thirteen would take too long. I can't bust 'em out by myself._ Everything he thought of he shot down. He could almost laugh, _This must be what it's like for 'Ogan and the lot. Me always shootin' down their plans. If I could talk to 'Ogan, 'e'd know what to do._

He paced for another moment or two before it hit him. _Robin 'Ood, of course!_ Getting back in the car, he turned the car around and headed back the way he came. He drove for about ten minutes and turned left onto a less used lane. He parked the car in the brush, so that it was out of sight. He then set out on foot, traveling as stealthily as he could. He pulled his pistol from his shoulder holster as he approached a farmhouse.

The house was dark and there was no sign of anyone moving about. _Must be asleep_ , he thought. He walked around to the back door and went up the steps. He hesitated momentarily, _What if Lutzen's uncovered this part of the underground?_

He shook the thought from his head and knocked on the door. He didn't hear anything so he knocked louder.

"You had better have a good reason for disturbing mama." A deep, husky voice said.

Newkirk felt the barrel of a gun being pushed into the small of his back, "Easy, mate. Papa Bear wouldn't want ya shooting 'is best scrounger."

"Newkirk?"

"'Ello, Robi." Newkirk said, turning to face the middle-aged man.

Robi and his wife were well known to the underground as Robin Hood and Marion. Though their sons fought in the Wermacht, they had dedicated their lives, and their home, to the Allied cause. They often housed escaping prisoners and defectors before they traveled on to their next stop.

"We weren't told to expect anyone." Robi said, keeping his voice low, "Last we had heard you had gone underground."

"We were on 'oliday for a bit, but we're back in business." Newkirk said, glancing at his watch, "We 'ad a mission go a little sideways."

Robi arched an eyebrow, "How?"

"My little mate was captured." Newkirk said, still feeling anxious, "I need to use your radio to talk with the colonel."

"Come." Robi said, pointing to the barn that was about sixty yards away from the house. Newkirk followed the older man across the yard and up to the barn. He stopped briefly to survey the tree-line. Seeing nothing, he stepped into the barn and walked over to where Robi was standing beside a lifted trap door.

"It's down the ladder and to the left." Robi said, handing him the lantern from the barn, "I will keep an eye on the door."

"Thanks." Newkirk said, already half way down the ladder. He set his foot on the earthen floor and almost gasped as the memories flooded back. The smell of the dirt walls smelled exactly like the cellar. Reaching behind him, he found the wall and leaned against it, setting the lantern down.

 _This isn't 'elping_. Newkirk thought. He took several deep breaths in an attempt to regulate his breathing. He swiped a hand over his face and was surprised to find he was sweating, heavily. He shook his head and for the millionth time that night told himself to pull it together.

Picking the lantern back up, Newkirk moved over to the table and sat down in the chair. He fumbled with the switches until he had it set to the right frequency.

"Baby Bear calling Papa Bear." Newkirk said into the microphone, "Come in, Papa Bear."

1****************************************************1

Hogan threw a down his cards, "Gin, Kommandant."

Klink tried to repress a yawn, "I think you're cheating Hogan."

"Who me?" Hogan said, putting on his best shocked face, "I would never do that. Not to you, Kommandant."

While Hogan was re-shuffling the deck, Klink stood and walked over to the tray Schultz had brought in an hour ago, "More coffee, Hogan?"

Hogan glanced at his mug, "Naw, I still haven't finished mine. You know, you Germans make lousy coffee."

"Hogan." Klink said, warningly. He didn't get a chance to go any further because the phone began to ring. Klink hurried over and picked it up,

"Ja, put him through...Kommandant Klink."

Hogan watched Klink's face hoping to gather a sense of what was going on.

"Major Hochstetter? Whatever is the matter?" Klink said, nervously.

 _I wonder what's got Hochstetter worked up._ Hogan thought, as he dealt the cards.

"Nein...I...I did not. I would never disobey an order from the Gestapo." Klink said, sitting down and fidgeting with the wire, "What?!" Klink cried out in surprise.

 _I don't like it_. Hogan started to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"No, he was not, Major. I'm sitting with him, as we speak." Klink said, relaxing slightly.

 _They're talking about me._

"Colonel Hogan is right in front of me." Klink said, as emphatically as he could. Klink rolled his eyes and covered the mouth piece, "Major Hochstetter wants a word with you."

Hogan's eyebrows went up in surprise. He took the phone from Klink's hand and spoke into the receiver, "Colonel Robert Hogan speaking...Hello? Major?"

Hogan heard a click. Looking down at the phone for moment, he handed it back to Klink, "He hung up."

Klink picked up his cards and scoffed, "That man is a crack-pot."

Hogan reorganized his cards and chuckled, "What was he so excited about anyway?"

Klink tossed a card down, "I can't tell you...military secret."

Hogan glanced up at him, "Oh, really?"

Klink nodded, gleefully picking up the card that Hogan purposely threw away.

"C'mon, who am I gonna tell?" Hogan said, trowing another card he knew Klink needed.

Klink snatched it up and practically shouted, "Gin!"

"Aw, you're too good of a card player, sir." Hogan said, plying on the compliments. "Why, I bet you're one of the best in all Germany."

Klink smiled, "Back in the day, I was the best card player in my unit."

"Really, sir?" Hogan said, looking impressed, "So, you were letting me win earlier? Kommandant, you shouldn't do that."

Klink opened his mouth to protest and then closed it again. A smug smile crossed his face, "Of course, I was. Hogan, when will you learn that the Germans are superior in every thing?"

"Maybe in novelty things like cards, but our covert operations are better than yours." Hogan said, pulling a cigar out of Klink's box and handing it to him.

"Oh, you think so?" Klink said, pretentiously. He lit the cigar and inhaled deeply, "Do you know who the Gestapo captured tonight? The infamous, underground leader, Papa Bear!"

Hogan felt sick, "Papa Bear?"

"Hogan, are you feeling all right?" Klink said, noticing that Hogan had gone very pale.

"Actually, no, sir." Hogan managed to croak out, "May I go back to my quarters?"

Klink shook his head, "Hochstetter said that you were to remain here all night."

"Obviously, he wanted to have you keep an eye on me, thinking I was Papa Bear." Hogan said, "He was wrong. Papa Bear has been captured and I'm still here."

Klink looked at him thoughtfully, "I'll tell you what, let me call Hochstetter. If he says you may go, you can go." Klink picked up the phone and requested to be put through to Gestapo headquarters.

Hogan wasn't paying any attention to Klink or his conversation with Hochstetter. He walked over to the office window and gazed at the compound. _Why isn't Hochstetter here?_ Hogan thought, _If he caught Newkirk and LeBeau he should be busting down the door. Unless..._ Hogan's face broke into a half-smile, _He wasn't in on the capture._

1***********************************************************1

Kinch and Carter were still waiting in the tunnel when the radio came to life.

 _"Baby Bear calling Papa bear. Come in Papa Bear."_

"It's Newkirk." Carter said, as Kinch sat down and returned the call.

"Baby Bear, this is Papa Bear. We read you loud and clear."

 _"The mission went sideways. They captured my little mate."_

Kinch swallowed hard, "All right, Baby Bear. Where are you?"

 _"I'm with Robin 'Ood. I 'ave a plan. But I need to know which way they're using to take 'im to 'Ammelburg."_

"Stand by, Baby Bear. We'll see if we can get that info." Kinch said, setting down the microphone and turning to Carter, "Stay with the radio."

Carter nodded and slipped into the chair after Kinch got up. Kinch climbed the ladder quickly. He was on his way into the colonel's office when he collided with Baker.

"Kinch, LeBeau and Newkirk were captured." Baker said, recovering first.

Kinch shook his head, "Just LeBeau. Peter contacted us on the radio. He has a plan, but he needs to know which route they'll take to Hammelburg." Kinch said, softly. He was keeping his voice lowered so as not to arouse any of the sleeping men, "I need to tell the colonel, somehow."

"He should be here any minute." Baker said, as the door opened and Hogan and Schultz stepped in.

"You will have the Englander and the cockroach back before roll call, yes?" Schultz was pleading with the American.

"I'll see what I can do." Hogan said, "Now go, so I can get to work."

Schultz face looked puzzled. He started to say something before he shook his head and mumble something about wanting to know nothing.

Hogan hurried over to the two sergeants, "We have 'til morning, then Hochstetter gets here to question me."

Kinch motioned to the tunnel, "Carter's down with Newkirk on the radio."

"He wasn't captured?" Hogan asked, climbing down the ladder.

"No, sir." Kinch said, following him.

"Carter, is he still there?" Hogan asked, picking up the microphone when the younger man nodded, "Baby Bear, do you read me?"

 _Loud and clear, Papa Bear._

"What happened?" Hogan asked, tersely.

 _Well, we got there about an hour late. My little mate went in first and I followed a couple minutes later. 'E contacted Ladybird and they talked for a little while._

"Did he get the package?" Hogan questioned.

 _I dunno. I no sooner got in then I recognized one of Lutzen's men. I was close enough to the back-door that I made a run for it. I 'ave a plan. I just need ta know which way they're taking to 'Ammelburg._

"They aren't taking them to Hammelburg." Hogan stated, "Klink said the Getapo are putting them on a train to Berlin. Hochstetter's furious."

 _Then they'll be on the train Ladybird came in on. I'm with Robin Hood. We can still use my plan it'll just 'ave to be bigger._

"What's your plan?" Hogan asked

 _No time now. Gotta get going._

"What's your plan?" Hogan repeated, "Baby Bear? Baby Bear?!"

"I think he hung up, boy." Carter said, "Uh, sir."

Hogan shot him a withering look before turning to Kinch, "Get London on the line. Tell them we've had a hiccup in the mission."

"What about the sub?" Kinch asked.

Hogan shrugged, "Tell them to cancel the pick-up. There's no way we could make it and we don't even have the package."

"Yes, sir." Kinch said, sitting down and calling London on the radio.

"What are we going to do?" Carter asked.

"Nothing we can do." Hogan said, sitting on the edge of the table. "We can only wait and pray that Newkirk's plan works."

"And that he's capable of pulling it off." Baker said, quietly.

"You don't think he goofed and that's why LeBeau was captured, do you?" Carter asked the colonel.

"I don't know. We just have to wait." Hogan said, pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve his headache. "Baker, make some coffee."

* * *

P.S. Well, I'm late on the update, again...but it's another long one, so I hope that makes up for it. Haha  
As always, feel free to send me your comments, criticisms, or questions. Much love!


	5. Mon Ami?

Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

The thirty minutes passed in a flash. LeBeau refused every deal that Lutzen made and Lutzen had even offered complete immunity. LeBeau laughed and said something about the trustworthiness of the Nazis. Lutzen had turned purple and threatened to shoot him on the spot. LeBeau countered that any information he had would die with him.

Jocelyn watched the arguments back and forth until Lieutenant Friedmann spoke up from the table to her left. He walked over to the general and relayed that he was all set to take the prisoner to Gestapo headquarters. Lutzen looked over at him briefly and waved him on. Friedmann grabbed her arm and pulled her upright. Jocelyn tried her best not to look frightened, but LeBeau could see right through her mask.

LeBeau jumped to his feet and angrily told Lutzen that if he wanted any information that the girl was to remain with him.  
Lutzen's eyes flashed. He had found his pressure point. Lutzen, with a smirk on his face, shook his head stating that she was Hochstetter's problem. So, in spite of LeBeau's efforts at bargaining, Jocelyn was taken away.

About ten minutes later, LeBeau was taken to the train depot and to his surprise lead to the passenger car. Lutzen noticed his surprise and remarked that he expected to hear from the Englander before the night was through.  
LeBeau almost groaned. Lutzen was setting another trap and he was the bait. He watched stonily as guards climbed into the decoy boxcar. Lutzen settled himself on the train and remarked to Wilburt how much he wished he had his tool-case with him. Wilburt nodded without much enthusiasm and LeBeau tried to look impassive.

The train let out two long, sharp whistles and slowly started to move forward. As LeBeau watched the city of Dusseldorf pass, he couldn't help but run through any plans of escape. He came up with several ideas, most of which ended with him getting a bullet in the back of his head. No, unfortunately he would have to wait until Newkirk or Hogan attempted their rescue.

After another ten minutes of chugging along rather peacefully, LeBeau had a moment of hopeful doubt cross his mind. Maybe they wouldn't fall into Lutzen's trap. Maybe they wouldn't try anything until he was in Berlin. LeBeau had just gained some comfort in this new idea, when the train's whistle started to sound frantically.

"Looks like our Englander is fond of Papa Bear." Lutzen said, jumping to his feet as a vicious smile spread across his face.

The train finally jolted to a stop causing Wilburt, who had also stood, to slam into the general. They both fell to the ground in a tangled mass of limbs. Since the guards were distracted by the two men on the floor, LeBeau took a chance and bolted for the door. He flung it open, slipped out and looked for something... anything to block the door. He found a metal rod, he assumed it was a part of the train, and slid it in between the door and the railing. With the door effectively locked, LeBeau flew down the steps and ran to the tree line. He hid in the bushes and waited for a chance to see or signal his British comrade.

1***********************************************1

Jocelyn was sitting in the German truck staring into space. She wondered what would happen to her friend, Louis LeBeau. _Just my terrible luck. The first time I see him in years and we are captured by the boche._ One guard leaned forward placing his hand on her knee. He spoke in heavily accented French, "I could make sure you are taken care of."

Jocelyn shuddered as she controlled the bile that rose to her throat. "Non, merci."  
She brushed his hand away and shifted slightly. He turned bright red as his comrades chuckled. One of them said something in German. Jocelyn couldn't make it out, but whatever it was did not sit well with the red-faced German who grabbed the other by the lapels and threatened in angry tones.  
Lieutenant Friedmann spun around from the front of the truck and told them to settle down. Jocelyn was relieved that the fight was avoided, but she didn't like the way the scorned guard glared at her.

It was a couple of hours until dawn by the time they reached Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg. Jocelyn was frightened when she caught sight of the major who rushed out to meet them. He was short in stature, dark haired, and had a well-trimmed mustache.

He smiled in a stiff way, "Good evening, mademoiselle. I am Major Hochstetter."

Jocelyn tipped her head, but remained silent. Hochstetter motioned to Friedmann and told him to place her in an interrogation room.

She was placed in a damp and dingy room. It was poorly lit and as Jocelyn looked around she felt very alone. She sat down in the chair and started to cry. She let all the feelings and fear pour out of her. She knew the only way this would end for her was to be shot as an enemy of the Reich. She thought to Louis, _He'll be shot as well. Oh, Louis!  
_ She was still sobbing when Hochstetter stepped into the room.

Hochstetter watched her carefully. _She cannot be more than twenty-one._ He thought pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and handing it to her. "Pull yourself together." he said, gruffly.

Jocelyn took the handkerchief and blew her nose. She eyed the major suspiciously, "What do you want?" she asked, cautiously.

Hochstetter smiled that predatory smile and said, "Where is the film?"

"What film?" she replied, as innocently as she could.

"Please, Fraulein." Hochstetter said, with a softened tone, "You will not be harmed if you tell me exactly what you know."

Jocelyn raised her head defiantly, "I was having a late supper at the Dusseldorf Hotel and your men accosted me."

Hochstetter sighed, "All right...What about the man who was taken into custody?" he eyed her carefully, "What do you know of him?"

Jocelyn picked at a loose thread on the edge of the handkerchief, "What about him?"

"What does he look like?" Hochstetter asked, "He was French and you are French...Had you met him before?"

"Oh, yes." Jocelyn said, sarcastically, "Because everyone in France knows each other."

Hochstetter tried again, "What was your connection to the underground?"

"What underground?" Jocelyn said, quickly realizing that her best option was to play dumb.

Hochstetter was growing more frustrated by the minute. He started to pace the floor behind her chair. He stopped and pulled a chair closer to her's and said in an almost friendly tone,  
"My dear, the Gestapo are a most efficient group. We will find your connection to the underground and we will find that microfilm." he paused, "I know you want to remain true to your cause; however, if you were to supply information it might save you from the firing squad."

Jocelyn laughed, scornfully, "The Nazis have a poor track record on trustworthiness."

Hochstetter stood angrily and started to snap back a reply when Friedmann, who was standing in the corner, spoke.

"That's what little bear said."

Hochstetter turned to him, his anger dissipating into curiosity, "Little bear? Why do you call him little bear?"

Friedmann shrugged, "Because he is short."

Hochstetter stared at the lieutenant for a moment before he started to laugh, "That pompous general. He can't see what's under his nose." turning to Jocelyn he said, "We will have to finish this discussion later. I have a spy to catch."

Hochstetter motioned to Friedmann and spoke rapidly in German, telling him to pull the car around. Friedmann asked were they were going. Jocelyn did not hear his reply, but the major had a bounce to his step, rather odd to see in a Gestapo officer. She felt a knot of dread form in the pit of her stomach.

 _He knows something._

1*******************************************1

Newkirk turned off the radio. He figured if Hogan knew his plan the colonel might order him not to do it. This wasn't a great plan, but in Newkirk's mind it was better than no plan. He grabbed the lantern and climbed the ladder. After quietly replacing the trap door, he kicked some dirt and straw over the lines of the door concealing it as best he could. Rejoining Robi at the barn door, Newkirk outlined his plan. Robi listened thoughtfully,

"It might work. I'll get a couple of men and we can set off in ten minutes."

Newkirk grabbed his arm, "Make sure they're trusted. We can't afford any mistakes. My car is at the end of the lane near the road."

Robi nodded and motioned to the back end of the barn, "The axes are along the back wall. We will meet you at the car."

Robi went in search of his friends, while Newkirk went for the axes. He selected the two sharpest and set off for the car. He had just finished placing the axes in the trunk when Robi and two men crept out of the darkness and joined Newkirk.

"Get in." Newkirk said, cutting Robi off as he started to make introductions, "We don't 'ave much time and no offense, but I don't really want to know any names."

Robi nodded solemnly and quietly told the two men to get in the back seat. He was used to Hogan's men and he understood fully why they didn't want to be known. He went around to the front and climbed in beside Newkirk. They drove in silence for about fifteen minutes until the reached a small clearing on the side of the road. Pulling off the road and into the clearing, Newkirk and Robi studied the map,

"Right 'ere should do it." Newkirk said, pointing to a spot not far from where the car sat.  
Robi nodded, turning to the men in the back seat he spoke rapidly in German. Newkirk climbed out of the car as Robi explained the plan to the other men. He opened the trunk and dug out the axes. He gave them to Robi's men and pointed ahead of him. Robi took point followed by his men and Newkirk brought up the rear. He pulled his pistol from the holster at his shoulder. Throwing a brief look behind him, he pushed forward.

They reached the train tracks minutes later. Newkirk tapped one of the tall fir trees close to the track, "Robi, you and one of these chaps cut this one down."

Robi selected one of the men and motioned for the other to follow Newkirk, who had taken an ax and was already across the tracks. Newkirk had selected an elm and was hacking away at it furiously. Twenty minutes later, Newkirk's tree fell across the tracks. Newkirk and the other man jogged over to Robi and his partner. Between the four of them, the fir was felled in less then five minutes, "Get ready." Newkirk said, as he took cover in the bushes, "The train will be 'ere any minute."

They didn't wait too long. The train came chugging up the track. The engineer started blowing the whistle several times. Newkirk assumed to warn the passengers that the train was stopping. The train braked causing sparks to fly from the wheel before it finally came to a complete stop. Newkirk held his hand signaling Robi and his men to stay put.

 _Come out of there you filthy krauts. Show me which car 'e's in._ After a moment or two one of the back boxcars opened and two uniformed S.S. soldiers jumped out and walked towards the trees across the track. Newkirk signaled Robi to move in towards the boxcar holding LeBeau. In the blink of an eye Newkirk, Robi, and the two men stole along the tree-line and up into the boxcar.

Newkirk stood the unsure of what to do next. _Where is 'e?  
_ Robi looked at Newkirk, seeing the Englishman looking around confused, he took control. He ordered the other two men to get back to the trees. Robi grasped Newkirk's arm, "Come, my friend. We need to get out of here before the guards return."

Newkirk shook his head still bewildered, "No, 'e 'as to be 'ere. 'Ogan said..."

Robi quickly shushed him, "What are you thinking? Don't use his name, not here."

"But 'e said 'e'd be on the train." Newkirk hissed, "No, I 'ave to find 'im."

Robi shook his head, "Can't you see this was a trap. You friend has talked and they leaked the information to draw you out."

Newkirk turned on him angrily, No!" he said, louder than he'd intended. Robi shushed him, but the damaged had already been done.

"Ah, my Englander." A voice behind him said. Newkirk felt a shiver run down his spine. He turned slowly as if trapped in a nightmare.

Lutzen stood in the doorway five guards stood behind him, guns drawn. Newkirk recognized one of them as Wilburt. Robi tossed down his gun and put his hands up.

"Throw down your weapon, Englander." Lutzen said, with that cruel glint in his eyes.

Newkirk gripped the gun tightly and his eyes went glassy as he allowed his mind to take control. _N_ _ot goin' back...I'm not. They'll kill me if I shoot ... Lutzen will kill me ... the cellar...pain...no help..._ Newkirk had just made up his mind to pull the trigger when he felt a hand cover his own which gripped the pistol.

"Mon Ami?" the familiar French voice said, "Give me the pistol."

 _That voice...familiar...friend..._ Newkirk felt as if he couldn't think. He couldn't clear his head, it was hazy. Newkirk blinked several times and finally his vision focused. _LeBeau?_ He, wordlessly, eased his grip on the gun.

LeBeau told Robi to take Newkirk to the woods. Robi nodded, having picked up his pistol, put it in Newkirk's holster and pulled the younger man over to the door and helped him down. LeBeau jumped out of the boxcar and faced the six Germans, "All right, get in the boxcar."

Lutzen glared at him and started towards the Frenchman, but stopped when he felt the rifle at his back. One of Robi's men spoke to Lutzen in low tones. The general practically snarled, but in the end he climbed up into the boxcar. The rest of the soldiers followed.  
LeBeau kept them covered as Robi's men rolled the heavy door shut and slid the lock into place. The three men took off in a run for the trees. It wouldn't be long before the pounding of the general and his men attracted the conductor.

They finally reached Newkirk and Robi at the car. Newkirk, appearing to have completely recovered, motioned for the three to get in. He drove until he reached the lane for Robi's farm. Robi and his men crawled out and Robi wished them good luck.  
Newkirk told him to let Papa Bear know that they were on their way back home. LeBeau started to argue, but Newkirk shook his head and repeated the message. Robi looked from on to the other and then nodded and disappeared into the darkness.

Newkirk stepped on the gas, as LeBeau stared at him with anger in his eyes. He started to yell at Newkirk drifting from English into French.

Newkirk rolled his eyes, "LeBeau, I don't understand French."

"We have to get Jocelyn back." LeBeau said, emphatically.

"Jocelyn? You mean Ladybird?" Newkirk said, glancing at him briefly, "Who is she?"

LeBeau looked out the window. Newkirk could see from his expression that he was recalling happier times. "LeBeau?" Newkirk said, trying to keep his eye on the road but also his friend, "Louis? You there, mate?"

LeBeau smiled, fondly, "Her name is Jocelyn Boucher. I was best of friends with her brother growing up. I played at their house often. I became very close to the whole family." LeBeau smiled and almost looked embarrassed, "I fell in love with her. I asked her to marry me."

Newkirk's eyebrows nearly came off his forehead, "You're engaged to 'er?!"

"Do not interrupt." LeBeau chastised, before continuing with his story, "She said she would not, that the times too were uncertain. She wanted to wait until after we had stopped Hitler's rampage across Europe. I joined up about a year before the Battle of France."

Newkirk clenched his jaw, "Dunkirk." he said, softly.

LeBeau glanced over at him with a sad, but curious look, "Oui, Dunkirk. Jocelyn's brother was there, he fell covering the evacuation."

"My brother was there." Newkirk said, his voice was barely a whisper as he remembered his sibling, "He was killed filling the 'ole made by the Belgian's surrender."

LeBeau was surprised. Many of the men talked about their families and Newkirk was no exception, but usually he only discussed his younger brothers and sisters. He hardly ever talked about those that had fought or were fighting.  
"Finish your story, Louis." Newkirk urged.

"Well, I was evacuated to England. I flew for the Free French until I was shot down. The rest you know. What happened to Jocelyn, I did not know." LeBeau said shaking his head, "I thought maybe she was dead...or in hiding...or I don't know..."

Newkirk grinned, in an attempt to lighten the mood, "I never pictured you as the marryin' type."

LeBeau rolled his eyes, "You've never had a girl that you thought of going to the church with?"

Newkirk chuckled, "A few I thought about, but I never asked."

They bantered back and forth for several hours. Both of them were keenly aware of how close they came to not making it home.

1******************************************1

It was about an hour before roll call when Hochstetter pulled through the gates of Stalag Thirteen. He had the driver stop at Klink's office and told him to wait there. Hochstetter climbed up the steps of the Kommandantuer and entered. He glanced up and down at Helga. He quietly appraised her figure before moving on to Klink's office. Without knocking, he opened the door and went in, setting himself down in the chair across from the snoring Klink. Hochsetter sat for a moment staring at him with disdain.  
 _If Germany has anymore officers like him, we WILL lose this war._

"Klink." He said to the sleeping figure, when he received no reply, he shouted. "Klink!"

Klink jolted awake and jumped to his feet, "Major Hochstetter! I was just..."

"I know what you were just." Hochstetter said, cutting him off, "I want Hogan brought to the office for questioning."

"Yes, Major." Klink said. He walked to the door and told Helga to inform Schultz that he was to bring Colonel Hogan immediately. Then he returned to the office and set about making coffee.

It was almost ten minutes later Schultz returned with a haggard looking Hogan. Hochstetter smiled that cat-that-ate-the-canary smile,

"You look terrible, Colonel Hogan." Hochstetter tutted.

Hogan cleared his throat, "Well, Major, I was up all night playing cards with the Kommandant." he leaned closer to Hochstetter, "He's a terrible card player."

"That's not true!" Klink said, indignantly, "I was the best in my unit."

"Shut up, Klink!" Hochstetter snapped, before returning to his genial mood, "I think I have you figured out."

Hogan raised his eyebrows, "Oh?"

"Yes...for a long time I believed you to be a spy. A spy operating right under Klink's nose." Hochstetter paused, to quell Klink's protest with a glare, "You see, I believed that you were the infamous Papa Bear."

Hogan pretended to be bored, but he was actually very anxious.

"I found out today that you are not Papa Bear." Hochstetter said, taking a long sip of coffee.

"Well, we all make mistakes." Hogan said, slapping a cocky smile on his face.

"Indeed." Hochstetter agreed, "What I failed to see was that Papa Bear is not one man, but several."

Hogan's eyes narrowed, "Several?"

"Yes. Several." Hochstetter seemed very pleased with himself, "Your little French cook...what's his name?"

"LeBeau." Klink supplied, feeling sick.

"LeBeau. That's right. He is on his way to Berlin with General Lutzen." Hochstetter turned to Klink, every trace of the genial mood was gone. "We will go to the barracks and we will find one prisoner unaccounted for." his gaze was full of contempt, "And you...you pitiful excuse for an officer, will be shot for incompetence."

Klink paled visibly, "Major...I...I...I'm positive that the Frenchman will be in the barracks. Right, Hogan?"

Hogan met the pleading look Klink shot him, but remained silent. His face was impassive.

Hochstetter stood triumphantly and marched out of the office and towards the barracks with Schultz, Klink, and Hogan right behind him.

* * *

P.S. Many apologies for the tremendously late update. I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
I did a great deal of research for this chapter, particularly the Battle of France and Dunkirk. I'm ashamed to say that I never realized how bravely the French fought. They were a strong and brave people at Dunkirk. I never understood how much they contributed to WWII, until I did my research. Bravo, and Vive le France!

As always, feel free to comment or criticize. Much love!

P.P.S. Some people may have misconstrued my post script as putting down my country or stereo-typing all Americans as arrogant. I apologize...This was not my intention. So, let me clarify. I was the only arrogant person here. I love and have deep pride in my country and it's service members, both past and present.


	6. Escape

Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story, any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

Hogan had spent the last hour or so watching Carter and Kinch play cards in the radio room. He paced and worried. _Even if Newkirk's plan works and they both get back alive, Lutzen will be able to recognize four of my men_. Although he was disturbed at that thought, another one troubled him more, _If they don't get back it won't take Hochstetter long to connect everything back to here._ He was trying to form a plan to combat the probable discovery when the radio came to life,

 _Robin Hood calling Papa Bear._

Kinch snatched the microphone, "Go ahead, Robin Hood."

 _Both of Papa's baby bears are on their way back to the den._

Hogan closed his eyes as a wave of relief washed over him. He barely heard Kinch ask whether they were all right. Robin said they seemed to be fine and then signed off.

"Gee, that's great." Carter said, enthusiastically, "Newkirk's plan worked."

Kinch grinned "And Louis and Peter are both safe."

"They aren't safe." Hogan said, quietly, "None of us are."

"Colonel?" Kinch asked, confused.

Hogan sat on the edge of the table, "Kinch, you are the only one Lutzen doesn't know, by sight."

Carter's happy mood visibly deflated and Kinch looked troubled. They sat for several hours throwing plans around and shooting them down. It was about an hour until roll call and Newkirk and LeBeau still had not arrived when Olsen called down into the tunnel,  
"Hochstetter pulled through the gate and went straight to Klink's office."

Hogan, Kinch, and Carter climbed the ladder and replaced the bunk, just as Schultz came through the barracks door, shouting, "Colonel Hogan! Colonel..." he paused, "They are back, yes?"

Hogan shook his head, "Not yet, but they'll be here any minute."

"Major Hochstetter is here." Schultz said, not completely reassured, "The major wants to see you in the Kommandant's office."

Hogan ran a hand through his hair and grabbed his crush cap off the table where he'd thrown it several hours earlier, "After you, Sergeant."

Schultz chuckled at the colonel's formal bow, and lead the way to the kommandantur. Hogan backed out of the barracks pointing to his office. Kinch nodded and pushed Carter towards the officer's quarters. Baker was still there listening to Klink and Hochstetter's conversation. Over the speaker, they heard the door open. They heard their CO address Hochstetter and listened as he practically explained the whole operation. When he mentioned LeBeau, Carter was beside himself, "He knows everything." he looked to Kinch for reassurance, "What are we gonna do?"

Kinch told Baker to disconnect the coffee pot. He then moved quickly into the other room, "Carter, you and Olsen will use the decoy tunnel. Take Louis and Peter's uniforms, so they can get changed. Afterwards, all four of you run in different directions, but not so far that you won't be caught."

Carter nodded as Olsen followed him down to the tunnel. Carter wasn't entirely sure what Kinch's plan was, but he trusted Hogan's second-in-command completely. Kinch secured the bunk-entrance and quickly settled himself into his bunk willing his breathing to even. The door slammed open causing most of the prisoners to startle, many of them issuing loud complaints. Hochstetter shouted for silence, "Sergeant Schultz, you will conduct a bed check."

"At once!" Klink tacked on, trying to maintain an air of control. Hochstetter glared at him and he shrank back into his usual submissive state. Hogan glanced quickly around the room. When he did not see the faces of his European comrades, he met Kinch's gaze. The sergeant was completely calm despite being tense. Schultz continued his counting. He had just started counting the prisoners for a third time when Hochstetter stopped him, "Missing a Frenchman, perhaps?" his voice dripped with venom.

"N-n-no." Schultz stuttered. "Well, y-y-yes."

"Schultz, stop blathering." Klink cut in, "How can the answer be yes and no?"

"LeBeau is gone." Schultz clarified, "But so are Carter, Newkirk, and Olsen."

"What?!" Hochstetter and Klink exclaimed at the same time. Even Hogan looked surprised, but he recovered quickly and once again assumed his stoic expression. Klink started bawling Schultz out and ordered him to signal the alarm and release the dogs, to which the poor sergeant of the guard complied.

Hochstetter was already studying Hogan, "You know something about this." Hogan met his gaze. It wasn't a question, but a statement. Klink had also turned to the American. Hogan looked from one man to the other and then finally slumped against the wall in defeat.  
"Yes, of course I do." he said, putting his head in his hands in an attempt to look broken up, "We've been planning this since that General Lutzen showed up."

"Colonel!" Kinch said, taking his commander's lead. He stood beside his bunk, "Sir, don't tell them a thing."

"Quiet!" Hochstetter barked, "Continue, Hogan."

"That man is frightening." Hogan said, doing his best to seem afraid, "Well, we knew what he was after."

"What was he after?" Klink asked, completely lost.

"The camp, sir." Hogan said, softly, "We've heard the stories about his kind."

Hochstetter crossed his arms over his chest, dubiously, "What kind?"

Hogan looked away, "The men that use the Geneva Convention as a suggestion. A suggestion that is to be discarded." he straightened, grabbing hold of Klink's arm, "Please understand, Kommandant. I had to do what was best for my men. You're a tough, but honorable man. Lutzen is a whole different ball game."

Klink, as usual, was flattered and nodded sagely. Hochstetter, on the other hand, still looked skeptical. "Why didn't you escape with them?" Hochstetter asked.

Hogan, expecting that one, hit it out of the park, "Because the kommandant ordered me to his office."

"You were allowed to come back several hours ago, why didn't you leave?" Hochstetter countered, searching for the flaw in the explanation.

"I'm no hero." Hogan said with conviction, "But I figured you'd be by to question me. I thought I could buy them some time."

"See how well that worked." Kinch mumbled just loud enough to be heard.

"How was I to know the major would have some cockamamie idea that we are all some spy called Papa Bear." Hogan snapped.

"How come you didn't go?" Hochstetter said, turning to Kinch, "Surely, if Lutzen is someone you all fear then you'd want to go."

"A black man on the run in Nazi Germany isn't likely to get far." Kinch said, feigning disgust, "I was considered a liability." Kinch glared at everyone in the room.

Hochstetter was still very unsure. The story sounded plausible, but he still felt certain that this was a trick. "Klink, put this barracks on complete lock down." Hochstetter said, finally selecting a course of action. "Take Hogan and Kinchloe to a cell and keep them under guard. Then search the rest of the barracks to see if anyone else is missing."

Klink, although he was annoyed by Hochstetter's interference, jumped into action and complied with all the commands. Hogan and Kinch were at the cooler door when they saw Newkirk and LeBeau being brought through the gate by Corporal Langenscheidt and two other men.

1*************************************************1

Newkirk and LeBeau ditched the car about three miles away from the camp. They ran quickly through the woods for about twenty minutes. They were about a fifty yards from the tree stump, which served as the entrance to their tunnel, when LeBeau stopped abruptly.  
"Listen." he said as softly as he could, "Hear it?"

Newkirk nodded, pulling his pistol from the shoulder holster. He and LeBeau shrunk further into the shadows. They tensed as two figures came into view. One of them said something to the other, but Newkirk couldn't make out what it was. Both figures stopped appearing to argue. Then Newkirk let out a sigh of relief as one of the figures turned toward him, "Andrew."

LeBeau and Newkirk both stepped closer trying not to alarm their friends. Carter caught sight of them first, "I'm sure glad to see you guys."

Olsen shoved Newkirk's uniform at him, "Get changed, quick."

LeBeau and Newkirk both grabbed their uniforms and changed as quickly as they could. Carter and Olsen took turns quietly telling them what was going on and what Kinch's instructions were. All four of them had finished their respective tasks when the camp alarm went off.

"Be careful, boy." Carter said, before taking off to the west, "Don't give them a reason to shoot."

Newkirk made a mental note as to where they hid the clothes and pistols before running to the east. LeBeau ran north-east and Olsen just ran north.

1********************************************1

When the boxcar was finally opened Lutzen exploded. He ranted and screamed at all his men and even the conductor and engineer. After he had released his anger as thoroughly as possible he turned to the engineer and ordered him to take the train back to Dusseldorf. The engineer nodded, running to do what the S.S officer wanted. They arrived at Dusseldorf around fifteen minutes later and Wilburt was sent to procure a truck.

Several hours later found Wilburt pulling into Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg. Lutzen jumped down from the front seat and climbed the steps into the building. He didn't stop until he reached the holding cells. Approaching the young sergeant, who snapped to attention, he said in a brusque manner, "The spy that was brought in this morning, where is she?"

"Major Hochstetter ordered her into solitary confinement, Sir." was the sergeant's dutiful reply.

"Bring her to me." Lutzen said, coldly.

"Sir?" the sergeant asked, cautiously, "Do you have transfer papers?"

Lutzen turned a brilliant shade of purple, "You dare to question my authority?"

"N-n-no, sir" he replied, quickly, "The major left strict instructions that the prisoner was not to be released under any circumstances."

"I know this might be difficult for you to grasp." Lutzen said, condescendingly, "But a general out ranks a major."

"I understand, sir." The poor man said, as tactfully as he could, "But, with all due respect, you might be apart of the underground."

Lutzen grabbed the sergeant and encircled his neck in a tight grip. Unfortunately for the young sergeant there was no one around to stop the crazed general. Straightening, he found the keys to the cells and went in search of solitary. It took him no more than five minutes to locate Jocelyn and open the cell door. Jocelyn looked up in surprise and shrunk back in to the corner of her cell, desperately wishing she were invisible. Lutzen smiled, cruelly, "Come, my dear."

She shook her head, "No, please." she knew that look, it was the same one he was wearing when he was choking his corporal. He stepped closer and she screamed. Lutzen grabbed her by her hair and pulled her upright. Without saying a word, he struck her across the face. She quit screaming. She was too frightened to scream. She was too frightened to do anything.  
Sensing that he'd won, Lutzen proceeded to drag her through the cell door, up passed the young man's still form, and out to the waiting truck. He placed her in the truck and ordered Wilburt to drive to the farmhouse.

1****************************************1

Newkirk and LeBeau were taken straight to Klink's office. Out of the corner of his eye, Newkirk saw Hogan and Kinch being lead to the cooler. He didn't have much time to dwell on it, because in no time they were standing in front of Hochstetter. Newkirk mulled over what Olsen had told them and proceeded carefully, "Morning, Major."

Hochstetter sat down on the edge of Klink's desk while it's owner launched into a tirade.

"Shut up, Klink." Hochstetter said, calmly turning his attention to LeBeau, "You were seen in the Dusseldorf Hotel last night."

LeBeau met his scrutinizing look, "That is a lie."

Klink went to pieces, "Corporal! Major, he didn't mean to say that." wringing his hands, he added, "Everyone knows the Gestapo is incredibly honorable and trustworthy."

Hochstetter rolled his eyes and continued, "We have the girl you were so fond of."

LeBeau fought to control the emotions that sprang up. Newkirk looked at his friend and stepped in quickly, "We didn't see any birds." he winked at Klink, "Wish we 'ad, though."

Hochstetter chuckled causing both prisoners and kommandant to gape at him. Klink edged closer to the laughing man and said, cautiously, "Are you all right, Major?"

Hochstetter was still grinning when the phone rang and he picked it up, "Major Hochstetter, speaking." Hochstetter listened for a couple of minutes and the smile disappeared from his face, "What?!" he stood.  
Newkirk and LeBeau exchanged a glance. Hochstetter started speaking quickly. If Newkirk didn't know any better, he'd think Hochstetter was panicking. "Put the town on lock-down. Absolutely no one in or out, except on my approval."  
Hochstetter pressed down on the switch hook and the operator answered.

 _Number, please._

"Get me Berlin." he said, "Immediately."

"What is it?" Klink asked, thoroughly concerned.

"Klink, don't just stand there." Hochstetter snapped, "Take those men to the cooler and then inform your men that they are to be looking for General Lutzen."

"Lutzen?" Klink was puzzled, "Why? We still have two escaped prisoners."

Hochstetter spun and covered the phone with his hand, "Lutzen takes priority. He's murdered one of my men and kidnapped a prisoner."

LeBeau went pale, causing his friend to grab his arm. Hochstetter ordered the shocked Klink to move, which the kommandant did. He ordered Langenscheidt to place them in the cooler then went to the radio and let his searching guards know their new objective. Langenscheidt pushed the two men out of the Kommandantuer and towards the cooler meeting Schultz who was returning with Olsen.  
The corporal quickly filled Schultz in and the sergeant, after hearing the word murderer, ordered Langenscheidt to turn his prisoners over to him and return to the manhunt.

Newkirk, Olsen and LeBeau all filed into the cooler. Newkirk quickly grabbed Olsen's arm and pulled him into the cell containing Hogan. LeBeau started to protest but Hogan's look silenced him and he allowed himself to be placed with Kinch.

Schultz smiled, "All we have to do now is find Carter and all will be home safe and sound." Schultz posted himself at the outside door just out of hearing range. He knew, from experience, that Hogan was probably up to monkey business and it was best to know nothing.  
Hogan went to the wall that separated the two cells and knelt to one knee. Newkirk and Olsen joined him as he pried open a small, hidden door. "LeBeau? Kinch?" he said, softly.

Almost immediately, an angry Frenchman had plastered himself to the tiny opening and was giving Newkirk a tongue-lashing. Newkirk fired back with his own sarcastic retorts.

"Hold it, LeBeau." Hogan said, keeping his voice lowered, "Newkirk, enough. What happened?"

Olsen being the only one in the know who wasn't worked up, told Hogan and Kinch about Lutzen and his prisoner and Hochstetter's manhunt.

"Now that animal has Jocelyn." LeBeau said, angrily, "And my friend, Pierre, makes sure that I'm in the cell without a tunnel entrance."

Hogan raised an eyebrow, "You know her?"

"They were almost engaged." Newkirk said, quietly saying to LeBeau, "I did it for your own good. You're too close to 'er."

Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose. _Great. She knows LeBeau and Lutzen will break her in no time._ Hogan stood and started to pace, while the two Europeans continued to bicker, "Louis, we'll get 'er back." Newkirk tried to reassure him, "You're emotional and emotional people make mistakes."

"And you're not?" LeBeau countered and added angrily, "I'm not the one who froze, mon Ami."

The two cells went completely still and all eyes were focused on Newkirk, who looked like he'd been slapped. Hogan reached out and placed a hand on the Brit's shoulder, "Newkirk?"

Newkirk shook loose from the American's grip and stood face-to-face, "Yes, I froze. I 'adn't seen 'im in two months. What did you expect? I'm 'uman." he looked away, "If LeBeau 'adn't been there, Robi and I would've been on our way to Berlin."

"Okay, take it easy, Newkirk" Hogan sighed,"The good news is, Lutzen seems to be working with my plan to get rid of him. Bad news, he has the only person who knows where the film is."

"Colonel, we can't let him hurt her." LeBeau said, his voice practically begging him to act.

"Then I guess we have to get her." Hogan said, simply.

"What about the krauts?" Kinch reminded him, "The woods are full of them."

Hogan started to pace, "You're right. We couldn't do anything unless we knew where they were."

"Why not?" LeBeau ran a hand through his hair, "Colonel, please."

Olsen was studying Newkirk closely and finally spoke, "I think you know where they are."

Newkirk met his gaze and nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"How?" Hogan inquired.

"If 'e killed that guard then 'e's on the run from 'is own kind." Newkirk reasoned, "And 'e'll need some place quiet and out of the way to deal with 'er."

"Where, Pierre?" LeBeau pushed.

"The farm 'ouse."

Hogan started to pace and started to form another plan. Olsen stood and gripped Newkirk, "Are you sure?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense." Newkirk answered.

Olsen swallowed, "Sir, Andrew went west."

Newkirk's eyes widened as he remembered, "The farmhouse is due west of 'ere." then he shook his head, "'E won't go there."

"Are you sure?" Olsen almost whispered.

Newkirk started to say something but stopped and shook his head.

"Good." Hogan said, "If Carter went to the farmhouse then the guards won't be far behind him."

Hogan sounded self-assured but inside he was praying fervently.

1*****************************************1

Carter was picking his way through the forest not even bothering to run. He had jogged for a little while. He wasn't really headed in any direction or to anything. He thought back to when he was a child growing up in North Dakota. He used to run through woods very similar to these. He was surprised when he looked up, to find himself in front of the farmhouse.  
He walked up the steps, slowly. The memories of a pretty girl with white-blonde hair and frightened blue eyes flooded his mind when he stepped through the door. Carter walked through the sitting room and into the kitchen. He noticed that both rooms were almost spotless. _  
_

 _This isn't right. When we rescued Peter, this place was filthy. Cobwebs everywhere._ He stopped at the cellar as a terrible thought entered his mind. _They kept using the farmhouse._ He knew there was only one way to be sure. Taking a deep breath, he lit a kerosene lamp and went down the steps. As he surveyed the room, he felt sick. Sick and angry. _Why do people like this exist?_

Carter couldn't reason it. Growing up, he'd seen animals attack people and other animals, alike; however, unlike Lutzen, they had a reason. They were hurt or cornered. He'd seen men beaten at Stalag Five. That was his first experience with men like Lutzen. Men who treated their prisoners as objects, rather than human beings.

Carter struggled with the memories that almost consumed him. The fear of Stalag Five. That's what he'd named that feeling, a mixture of fear, hopelessness, and anger. He'd thought that all krauts were like that, then he'd met Schultz. Carter startled when he heard boots on the floor above him. _Lutzen._  
He placed the lantern on the table and blew out the flame. Moving through the darkness as quietly as he could, he found the stairs and located the little nook in which Newkirk had hidden. As the door opened above him, he attempted to melt into the cellar wall.

* * *

P.S. Hello! I'm back on schedule. I apologize if this chapter was little more brutal; however, it was the most logical step for Lutzen's character. I promise everything will end justly.  
Anyhoo, if you have any questions, comments, or criticisms write a review or send me a PM. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Much love!


	7. Where's Carter?

Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

LeBeau was pacing back and forth muttering to himself in French. Kinch watched him carefully _. It's a good thing Newkirk maneuvered him into this cell._ He thought briefly. They had been waiting for almost twenty minutes. Hogan was still plotting, but they all knew that there was nothing feasible to do.

"We could get in touch with one of the underground in the area and see if they could get a look at the farmhouse." Olsen suggested, mindful to keep his voice low. Even though it was Schultz on duty, they didn't need to be advertising their underground connections.

"That's not bad, Colonel." Newkirk chimed in, "They could at least see if we're on the right track."

Hogan shook his head, "There's nothing out that way. No reason to be there." He pushed his crush cap farther back on his head. "Whoever it was would be picked up in no time."

"We've got to do something." Kinch said, softly.

"I think we need to let the Germans play this one, at least for now." Hogan replied.

"Sure," LeBeau said, bitterly, "It's not someone you care about being tortured."

Newkirk opened his mouth to defend the colonel, but Hogan held up his hand and shook his head. "LeBeau, I don't like this any more than you do." Hogan sat down on the bunk, "But, if any one of us gets caught hunting Lutzen, Jocelyn, or Carter...we're done."

He stopped talking when Schultz came in with breakfast for the prisoners. Newkirk jumped up and hurried over to him. "Any news?"

Schultz shrugged, "I am not supposed to tell the prisoners details about military operations."

Hogan rolled his eyes, "Com'on, Schultz. We just want to know if you've found Carter."

Schultz looked at their worried faces. "I'm not supposed to say."

"Please, Schultzie." Newkirk tried.

Schultz cleared his throat and leaned in closer, "Langenshiedt lost Carter's trail. Major Hochstetter is taking charge and he's calling in more S.S. soldiers from Gestapo Headquarters in Hammelburg."

Hogan frowned, "They lost it?"

"They think he might have run in the water to hide his trail." Schultz whispered, "The kommandant is very upset and General Burkhalter is going to be here by noon."

"Burkhalter?" Hogan asked in surprise, "He's in Berlin. How did he hear about all this?"

"Major Hochstetter called him..." Schultz paused with a confused look, "How did you know General Burkhalter was in Berlin?"

"I took a guess." Hogan deflected, "Why does Hochstetter want Burkhalter here?"

"I do not know." Schultz said, going back to passing out the trays, "I do not want to know."

Hogan started to pace. Newkirk and Olsen dug into their breakfast. Schultz closed and locked the cell door and moved to LeBeau and Kinch's cell. After he delivered the trays and secured the cell doors, Schultz moved back to his place outside the door.

"What's next, Colonel?" Kinch asked.

"We could just let the Germans handle it." LeBeau muttered, spitefully.

Hogan ignored the remark and continued pacing. _Why Burkhalter? Hochstetter could just go to the higher-ups in the S.S._ Hogan stopped pacing as it dawned on him. _He's already tried that. Hochstetter is like the boy that cried wolf. So, to make his charge unimpeachable, he'll use Burkhalter as a foil. Burkhalter takes the murder charge to the higher-ups and Lutzen goes away. Not bad, Hochstetter._

"Colonel?" Olsen said, pulling Hogan out of his thoughts. Hogan's head snapped up and a cocky smile spread across his face.

"I think our friendly, neighbourhood krauts need a little help."

1************************************1

Lutzen jumped down from the truck and surveyed the tree-line. Seeing nothing, he turned back to the truck and pulled the petite red-head out. She let out a small cry when she hit the ground. "Quiet." He said, gruffly and dragged her up right. Jocelyn felt sick, but complied.  
Wilburt stepped in front of them and opened the door. Lutzen shoved her in, causing her to stumble and fall against the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable." Lutzen sneered. She stared after him as he went to the other room. Wilburt moved over to her and sat down on the coffee table. Jocelyn studied him. _Young. Very young._ She thought _, How far have we fallen that we allow children to fight in war?_

She was surprised to see him meet her gaze and even more surprised that his eyes were kind. Those eyes didn't hold hatred or lust. They held pity and even more than that, they held shame. _He knows what's going to happen and it isn't good._ "What is going to happen?" She asked, the fear in her voice was evident. "To me, I mean. What's going to happen to me?"

Wilburt looked away, "You will be asked questions."

"They could ask me questions from where we were before." Jocelyn knew he was avoiding her question. "What is he going to do to me?" she asked, again. This time he reached out and grabbed her arm, "Just tell him what he wants to know. Please, don't make this happen to you."

She sat there, slightly stunned by the care he so openly displayed. "I am prepared to forfeit my life for the cause."

"No!" Wilburt stated resolutely, "No. You don't understand. You will die slowly with lots of pain. Please, if you tell him what he wants he will release you."

"No, he won't." Jocelyn looked down at her hands.

"Yes. Yes, he will." Wilburt searched her eyes, "Give him the information he wants and he will leave you alone."

Hearing the general walk back to the living room, Wilburt moved over to the arm-chair. Jocelyn bit her lip. _Maybe he's right. If I tell them what they want to know, maybe they won't hurt me._ She started to open her mouth, but her next thought caused her to remain silent. _That young man he murdered. I'm the only one who knows it was him. Like they say in the movies, I'm a loose end. He won't let me go._

She saw the pleading look Wilburt tossed her way and she made up her mind.

"General?" She stood with more confidence then she actually felt, "I have some information for you."

1*****************************************1

At ten minutes until noon, General Burkhalter pulled up to the gates of Stalag Thirteen. Kinch signaled Hogan, who yelled as loud as he could for Schultz. The hefty guard ambled in, "Colonel Hogan, please. They can hear you all over the camp."

Hogan continued shouting, "I know where Sergeant Carter is. We have to get to him before that mad man does!"

Schultz tried in vain to hush the American officer but Hogan's yells had the desired effect. Hochstetter, Klink, and Burkhalter all appeared in the door-way and all talking at once.

"Hold it." Hogan commanded, instantly silencing the room, "We should probably do this by rank. General?"

Burkhalter glared at him, "Hogan, what do you know of the missing prisoner?"

"I know where he is." Hogan said, shrewdly, "And I'll take you to him."

"Hogan!" Klink jumped in, "This is just one of your plans to escape!"

"Please, Kommandant, you're cutting into the general's time." Hogan chided.

"Where is he?" Burkhalter asked, coldly.

"More importantly, how do you know where he is?" Hochstetter added.

Hogan's fellow prisoners immediately started to protest with "Don't give Andrew up" and "Don't tell those krauts anything". Hogan held up his hands,

"Perhaps we should take this someplace where we won't be heckled." Hogan suggested, "Like the kommandant's office?"

Burkhalter's gaze bore into Hogan, "All right, but understand this." his voice lowered into a menacing growl, "Say or do anything I do not like and you will be shot for trying to escape."

"But, General Bulkhalter, he didn't try to escape." Klink interjected.

Burkhalter and Hochstetter collectively rolled their eyes and said, almost in unison, "Shut up, Klink."

Schultz opened the cell door and Hochsetter pulled Hogan out roughly. Burkhalter lead the way out of the cooler and into Klink's office. He only stopped once, to acknowledge Helga, and then continued into the office where he plopped himself down in Klink's chair.

"All right, Hogan." He opened Klink's cigar case and chose from its contents, "Where is the American sergeant?"

Hogan smiled, wearily, "I want an assurance that he won't be harmed."

"You are not in a position to make bargains!" Hochstetter barked.

Burkhalter waved him off, "What kind of assurance?"

Hogan shifted slightly, "I want to go with your men when they go to get him."

"Denied!" Klink jumped into the conversation, "You just want a chance to escape." Klink looked over to the general and his self-satisfied smile turned sheepish, "I beg your pardon, General Burkhalter."

Burkhalter rolled his eyes, "Your bumbling idiot of a kommandant is on to something. How do I know that this is not a ploy to escape?"

Hogan looked hurt, "General, why would I want to escape? This place is my home-away-from-home." then he sighed, "However, if you insist, I give you my word as a gentleman and an officer."

Hochstetter rolled his eyes and slammed his fist on the desk. "Enough of this! You will tell me where your man is, now!"

Burkhalter shot the Gestapo agent a withering glare, "I am in charge here, Major." turning to Hogan, he added, "I accept your proposal. Only I think instead of your word I'd rather have something else."

"Oh?" Hogan cocked an eyebrow, "And what's that?"

"If you use this as an excuse to escape," Burkhalter paused with a hint of a smile on his lips, "Then upon our return to camp your men will be executed."

Hogan swallowed hard, "That, uh, seems fair."

"Good. It's settled then." Burkhalter stood, "Hochsetter, continue your man-hunt. Klink, take Hogan and find your prisoner."

"What will you be doing?" Klink asked, then he turned bright red, "I'm sorry, General, I did not mean to question you in any way. You are highly intelligent and what ever you choose to do will be..."

"Shut up, Klink." Burkhalter said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Have Fräulein Helga bring me some lunch."

"Jawohl!" Klink said, snapping into a salute.

1*********************************************1

Lutzen gazed at her impassively, "Yes?"

Jocelyn's eyes flicked to Wilburt, who seemed relieved, "The microfilm which you're seeking is in my room at the hotel."

Lutzen pursed his lips, "You are lying. I had your room thoroughly searched."

"But did they look behind the radiator?" Jocelyn tried, hoping her face did not reveal just how frantic she was inside.

"The radiator?" Lutzen turned to his sergeant and proceeded to chew him out for not checking behind the radiator. After he had calmed down, Lutzen ordered the sergeant and two of the other soldiers to return to Dusseldorf for the film.

"Shall I take the prisoner back to the truck?" Wilburt asked after the sergeant and his men left.

Lutzen stared at him, "Why?"

"I-I-I just thought she should be taken back to headquarters." Wilburt stuttered.

"You are not payed to think." Lutzen replied, coolly.

"But..." Wilburt started, before being cut off by Lutzen.

"Fielderbach!"

Wilburt snapped to attention, "My apologies, Herr General."

Lutzen gave him a curt nod and then proceeded to grab Jocelyn's left arm. Wilburt gave her a pitiful look and followed his general through the kitchen and down the cellar steps.

* * *

P.S. I know it's a short chapter, but I fought with it...A LOT! I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.  
Thank you for all the reviews! They keep my spirits up when my story-line gives me problems. :D

Oh, and I have come to the conclusion that setting up a writing schedule is a waste of time. I will try to post often but I can't promise every week. I am also considering a beta-reader, but I'm not sure how all of that works.

Anyway, if you have questions, criticisms, or comments send me a PM or review. Much love! :D


	8. Keep Them Safe

Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.

Emma: Since you're a guest it won't let me send you a message. So, I'll do it here. I'm so glad you enjoy it! You're idea is interesting, however, I'm not sure how to write it into the plot-line. I do hope you enjoy where I take the story next. :D

* * *

Klink hurried Hogan down to the cooler. Schultz took hold of his arm to place him back in the cooler when Klink stopped him irritably.

"Nein, dummkopf. Hogan is coming with us."

"Us?" Schultz asked, a look of confusion on his face, "Begging your pardon, Kommandant. Where are we going?"

"Colonel Hogan claims to know where Carter is." Klink turned to the American, "I still think this is all a trick."

"Careful, sir." Hogan said, his usual confident smile spread across his face, "You're starting to sound like Hochstetter."

"Major Hochstetter to you." Klink snapped.

Hogan shrugged, "As you wish, Kommandant."

"Langenscheidt is returning to guard the cooler." Klink informed his sergeant, "Upon his return, you and a squad of men will take Hogan and wait for me at the truck."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz said, snapping a salute.

Klink saluted and marched toward his quarters.

Hogan grinned, "Poor kommandant."

Schultz chuckled, "Colonel Hogan, one of these days you will get into something and will not be able to out talk the enemy."

"Don't admire me yet," Hogan responded, his grin vanishing, "The game's just begun."

Schultz frowned, "We are about to do monkey business?"

"Something like that." Hogan opened the door to the cooler.

"Colonel Hogan, where are you going?"

"I need a quick chat with the boys." Hogan brushed the sergeant's hand off his shoulder.

"You don't want to follow. You might hear something." he said, with a wink.

Schultz whined, but let the American go. Hogan shut the door behind him quietly and moved over to LeBeau and Kinch's cell. Hogan smiled as he slipped a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Gee, Colonel." Newkirk sulked, "What do you need me for?"

LeBeau and Kinch stepped out and moved over to Newkirk and Olsen's cell. Hogan opened it and they all stepped in.

"Newkirk and LeBeau, use the emergency tunnel and go to the farmhouse." Hogan directed. Grabbing the Frenchmen's arm, he added, "LeBeau, you will wait until I get there with Klink. If you so much as peer in the window, I'll see to it that you get a court-martial. Got it?"

LeBeau nodded reluctantly, "I'll try."

"Don't try...do." Hogan then turned his attention to Kinch, "If anything goes wrong you get the rest of the men out of here. Tell London to be on stand-by then get back to your cell."

Kinch nodded and disappeared into the tunnel. Olsen watched him go before asking for his orders. Hogan pointed to the cots, "We'll need two dummies, one in RAF and the other French."

Olsen saluted, "I will question each dummy thoroughly to ascertain their country of origin."

As the sergeant went to the tunnel, Hogan rolled his eyes. _What am I going to do with them?_ He thought and then looked heavenward saying, softly, "Keep them safe."

1**************************************1

Carter, completely hidden in the shadows, watched as feet and then legs appeared on the stair-case. One set of legs was definitely feminine. _A good lookin' bird as Newkirk would say._ Carter thought, almost cracking a smile. A gruff voice ordered the other man to light the lantern. The entire room was engulfed with light, except Carter's hidey-hole. Carter blinked furiously as his eyes adjusted. _Lutzen. Just like I thought._

"My tools, Wilburt."

The other man looked down at the floor, "Please, Herr General, don't do this."

Lutzen shoved the girl into the chair, "My tools, now!"

Wilburt moved over to the worktable and picked up the case, "Nein." he whispered.

Lutzen turned to look at his subordinate, "What?"

"Nein. I have lied to mama for too long." Wilburt straightened and looked Lutzen in the eye. "You will not hurt that girl, not while I'm here."

Lutzen contemplated him for a moment before saying, "All right, Wilburt. You win. Go get her something to eat and drink."

"We're taking her back to Hammelburg?" Wilburt questioned.

Lutzen smiled softly, "Of course. As soon as the truck returns from Dusseldorf."

Wilburt hesitated, "We should probably take her back upstairs."

"Be my guest."

Wilburt set the tools back on the work bench and went over to the girl. He took her hand and started to lead her to the steps when he let out a cry and crumpled into a heap on the floor. The girl shrieked and ran for the steps. She had just made it to the landing when Lutzen caught her by the hair.  
"Where do you think you are going?" he growled and shoved her back down the steps. After he secured her to the chair, he went to the table and grabbed the case.

Carter felt ill. He knew what was in that case. Newkirk had mumbled in his sleep about that case. Carter remembered what Newkirk looked like after Lutzen was done. He remembered the guilt he felt believing it was supposed to be him, not Newkirk. Finally, he remembered what his parents had taught him about standing up for those who are weaker than you. Carter had no idea what happened next, just that he and Lutzen where now on the floor. They struggled over the small, surgical blade that was in the German's grasp.

1*****************************************************1

Hochstetter walked out of Klink's office while the fool was still trying to explain his latest idiotic comment. _Hogan has gotten his way, once again_. Hochstetter thought, bitterly.

He soothed his anger by reassuring himself that once Lutzen was taken care of he could return to finding proof of Hogan's espionage. Hochstetter climbed into his car and drove through the gates. After almost a half hour of driving, he rejoined his platoon troop. The troop had detained a group of three S.S. soldiers. Hochstetter spoke with Freidmann and then approached the leader, a sergeant.

"Seargent, we know that you are under General Lutzen's command." Hochstetter spoke smoothly, "We also know that your career, thus far, has been excellent. If you and your men help us then no discipline will befall you."

The sergeant shifted, erratically and glanced at his companions, "I'm sorry, Major. General Lutzen out ranks you and we've been ordered to absolute secrecy."

Hochstetter's composed glance changed to anger, "Your precious general is guilty of murder and I will find him with or without your help." seeing the surprise on their faces, he added, "If it's without your help, I will see that you are punished as an accomplice."

"We know nothing about that!" one private shouted, fearfully.

"Shut up." The sergeant hissed, "Major, do you have proof? Or is this another one of your wild claims?"

Hochstetter turned purple, "How dare you! I am a major of the Gestapo and I..." he paused and attempted to regain control, "A sergeant under my command was alive when General Lutzen entered the cell block and he was dead when the general left. He killed my sergeant and stole my prisoner. When we find him he will be taken back to Berlin."

The private that had shouted paled, "The woman witnessed it, didn't she?"

Hochstetter shifted all his attention to the younger man, "Yes, I believe she did. Where is she?"

The private looked away from his comrades, "In a farmhouse, about a kilometer west of Stalag Thirteen."

"You fool!" the sergeant yelled, "Lutzen will kill us all."

"Lutzen will kill no one." Hochstetter growled. He spoke passed the prisoners to his lieutenant, "Freidmann, take one of the squads and escort these men back to headquarters." Hochstetter took the rest of his men and set out for the farmhouse.

1**********************************************1

"Kommandant, we have to leave the truck here." Hogan argued. They were about five minutes from the farmhouse. Hogan knew that if they used the truck Lutzen would hear them, but persuading Klink to walk through the woods was not an easy task.

"Hogan, you cannot escape in a truck." Klink reasoned, "However, if we walk through the woods, you could easily vanish in the brush. Nein, we use the truck."

"I won't risk my men's lives." Hogan said, caustically, "Carter will hear us coming and escape out the back-door."

"Hogan, we are not...How do you know there's a back-door?" Klink asked, suspiciously.

"All farmhouses have back-doors." Hogan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "German farmhouses are no exception."

Klink appeared pacified. "Look, Kommandant." Hogan tried again, "I just want all of my men home safely. You want all the prisoners accounted for. I will get Carter back, but we have to go about it gently."

"Nein, we use the truck." Klink insisted.

Hogan threw up his hands in defeat, "As you wish. I'll make sure the boys write you very week. Just around the bend, Schultz." he pointed ahead of them then settled down into the seat.

Schultz started the car forward, but stopped when Klink said, "Wait a minute, Schultz. Why would the boys be writing me? They see me every day."

Hogan gave him a half smile, "You can't expect to take us with you. We'll miss you, won't we, Schultz?"

"Oh boy, will we." Schultz said, "Where are you going, Herr Kommandant?"

"Going?" Klink said, confused, "I'm not going anywhere. Hogan, what are you talking about."

"When you fail to bring Carter back, Burkhalter will pretend to be furious." Hogan leaned closer to the Klink, "But that will be just what he wants."

"It will?" Klink asked then nodded, "Yes, it will be just what he wants."

"Why is that what he wants?" Schultz asked.

"Dummkopf!" Klink rolled his eyes, "General Burkhalter wants that because... Hogan, you tell him."

"It's easy, Schultz." Hogan replied, not looking at Klink but knowing that the German officer was eating up every word. "If Carter hears the truck, he'll bolt. Carter is part Indian. It won't be hard for him to disappear in the woods."

"I see." Schultz said, "Why does General Burkhalter want Carter to escape?"

Hogan shook his head, "Burkhalter doesn't care who escaped, just that the Kommandant's record was broken."

Klink gasped, "My record!"

Hogan continued, "With Colonel Klink's record broken, Burkhalter will simply replace him."

"Maybe I'll be moved to another camp?" Klink suggested.

Hogan shook his head, "No, I think Burkhalter will give you a front-line assignment."

"Russia." Klink whispered.

"Oh, Kommandant, I will be sorry to see you go." Schultz said sympathetically.

"Shut up, dummkopf!" Klink hissed, "Get out of the truck. Hogan, if this is a trick, I will turn you over to Major Hochstetter."

They left the road and Hogan lead them through the woods until a farmhouse appeared. Quietly, they snuck up to the door. Klink motioned for Schultz to enter first. Schultz turned the knob slowly and pushed his girth through the door way. Klink motioned for the rest of the squad to follow.

Hogan and Klink waited for several minutes before Schultz returned saying, "There is no one here, Kommandant."

1**************************************1

Although Lutzen was originally surprised by the blur that attacked him, he recovered quickly. The younger man was intent on trying to remove the scalpel from his fist. He was so focused that he didn't notice Lutzen ball up his other fist. Lutzen delivered a sharp, accurate blow to the attacker's jaw. Seeing his opponent stumble back, Lutzen stood and retrieved his Luger from it's holster.

"Stop!" He commanded. The man stopped and rubbed his jaw. He was dressed in an American uniform. _Sergeant...but he looks so familiar._ Lutzen thought, racking his brain. "How did you get here?" Lutzen asked, "Who are you?"

"Technical Sergeant Carter, Andrew J. 35-598-115." was the stony reply.

Lutzen studied him closely, "Have we met before?"

"Technical Sergeant Carter, Andrew J. 35-598-115."

"All right, Technical Sergeant Andrew Carter." Lutzen derided, "Perhaps, I'll have time for you after I'm done with the lady."

Lutzen motioned for Carter to turn around. Carter complied and a moment later Lutzen had him securely bound. Lutzen pushed Carter into a seated position against the cellar wall.

"You get a good view." Lutzen whispered in his ear then he straightened and moved over to the table. "You see, Andrew." He turned slightly, "You don't mind if I call you Andrew, do you?"

"Technical Sergeant Carter, Andrew J. 35-598-115." Carter said, between clenched teeth.

Lutzen smiled, "This young lady is a member of the French Underground. She has information that I want."

"I told you where the film was." She cried, "The information is of a kind you don't want revealed."

Lutzen walked over to her with his scalpel, "As our American friend would say, 'This will hurt me more than you.'"

Carter's mouth dropped open and he said the first thing that came to his mind, "I sure hope the Red Cross investigates you."

Lutzen stopped dead in his tracks as the recognition hit him, "Carterheim? It is you!?"

* * *

P.S. Hey, here is the next chapter for you guys. I hope you find it suspenseful :D I'll be starting the wrap up soon, so prepare yourself for the end. haha... Much love!


	9. It Won't Solve Anything

Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

Carter tried not to flinch, "Technical Sergeant Andre…" Lutzen cut him off by seizing him by his jacket lapels, "You...you are Papa Bear!"  
He dragged Carter over to the chair Jocelyn was in and used the blade that was still in his hand to cut her free. Lutzen pushed her off the chair and shoved Carter into the chair and proceeded to bind him. Carter looked up, catching the eyes of the frightened women. He glanced at the stairs and gave her the slightest of nods. She glanced over to Lutzen, who was digging in his bag, she contemplated her next move. She knew she should run, just leave the American and run...but instead she moved quietly to Wilburt's crumpled up form. She sighed in relief when she found him alive.

"I have something special for you." Lutzen said, chuckling, "Even the Englander didn't get such special treatment, but the notorious Papa Bear shall get the best." He pulled a small thin wire from his bag and slid it around his prisoner's wrists and neck. He noticed Carter's puzzled look and his lips turned up cruelly. "Now, we're ready to begin." He grabbed the scalpel that he was going to use on Jocelyn and set the tip on Carter's shoulder, "The more you fight..." he pushed down, drawing blood and a pained gasp, "The more you move..." he slid the blade down the length of the American's arm, "The more you cut your own throat."

Jocelyn stared in horror. Carter had started to squirm causing a small cut to form around his neck and, she felt sure, there was a cut around his wrists. She knew that if either cut got too deep, Carter would bleed out in minutes. She looked around frantically, but what could she do with her hands bound behind her back?  
She knelt down beside Wilburt's form and tried to bring him around, her whispers covered by Carter's cries of pain.

"I wonder if you'll be as bull-headed as the Englander?" Lutzen spoke as casually as if he were asking the time of day. "He was full of spirit. Oh, the insults he hurled at me." Lutzen pushed the blade through Carter's thigh, causing his victim to jump. "Careful!" he twisted the end of his mustache, "You wouldn't want to end my fun so soon, would you?"  
"You're sick." Carter croaked out, his breathing labored. He was in so much pain. _This is what Newkirk went through._ He thought, at least now he knew why the Englishman had nightmares.

Lutzen tutted in disappointment, "I expected better than that from Papa Bear." He dug in his bag for another tool, "I think I have it just about figured out… How about you tell me how much I have right, hmm?"  
Carter glared, "Technical Sergeant Carter, Andrew J..."

"35-598-115….Yes, I know." Lutzen nodded, his patience growing thin, "What I don't get is why Hogan isn't in charge?" Carter didn't answer. "You, the Englander, and the little Frenchmen are all prisoners of Stalag Thirteen, but Hogan doesn't seem to know anything about it." he studied his prisoner, hoping to find some sign...some giveaway. "Why is that, I wonder? Lack of trust, maybe?"

Carter closed his eyes and attempted to block out Lutzen's questions. _I won't give anything away. I won't give them up._ He chanted to himself as he tried to ignore the pain from a steel blade slicing up his side. His mind was starting to drift.  
Lutzen cursed. The weak idiot was blacking out. He walked over to the table and grabbed the bucket of water he'd used to clean his tools. Lutzen started to throw the entire bucket on his face, but stopped realizing that it would cause the American to flail around and that would end his session. He turned and spotted the girl attempting to rouse his corporal. He set the bucket down and walked over to her.

Jocelyn turned when she heard him, backing away, she shook her head, "No, don't…Please…" He reached down and tore the sleeve of her blouse using the bloody scalpel to remove it from her arm. Lutzen then went back to his prisoner, wet down the sleeve, and applied it to Carter's forehead and the back of his neck. "Come on, my friend…" he whispered into Carter's ear, "I'm not through with you yet."

1*********************************************1

"There is no one here, Kommandant."

Klink glared at Hogan, who turned white. _If Carter isn't here… where is he?_ Hogan thought, then grabbed the sergeant's arm, "Did you look everywhere? In the cellar?"

Schultz's brows furrowed together, "There is no cellar."

"Of course there's a cellar!" Hogan snapped as he pushed his way into the house. When he stepped into the living room, he noticed the kept look. _Someone's been staying here._ He thought absently, making his way into the kitchen. Klink and Schultz were on his heels as he stopped at the cellar door. "See?"

Schultz just shook his head, "Nein, it is locked."

"Dummkopf!" Klink yelled, "Open it." Schultz motioned to one of the camp guards to join him in trying to open the door. They rammed their shoulders into the door but it didn't flinch. Hogan noticed that both the door and the lock looked new. His jaw clenched grimly when he realized what that meant. _If Carter is hurt in any way…_ his thoughts trailed off as he looked around for anything with which to open the door.

Klink noticed him and absently wondered what he was doing. Then an idea came to him and in an exasperated tone, he gave Hogan a command, "Hogan, call down to him… tell him to give up."  
Hogan payed no attention to him, instead he snapped his fingers and went back to the living room. Klink followed him, complaining about his prisoners, why couldn't they just do as they were told and forget the silly notion of escape? Hogan bumped into him on his way back to the kitchen with the fireplace poker, "Get out of the way, Kommandant."

Klink's eyes widened at the order and the urgency in his prisoner's voice. Hogan pushed passed him and motioned for Schultz and the guard to step aside. He ran his hand along the door frame, until he found the weakest spot. Shoving the poker into the side of the door, he attempted to use it like a crowbar. Hogan pushed hard and almost grinned when he heard the door groan, "Come on." he muttered, pushing harder.  
Schultz joined him and the added force splintered the wood around the lock. The door swung inward and Hogan didn't even think before rushing down the steps. A bullet hit the wall in front of him. Hogan scrambled back, causing him to lose his balance and slide the rest of the way down the steps.

"Stop that shooting!" Klink screeched from the top of the steps, "Schultz, don't just stand there, do something."  
The portly sergeant stared at him with eyes wide, he pointed at himself, "M-m-me, Kommandant?"  
Klink glared at him as second and third shots were heard, "Get down those steps!"  
"But…he has a gun." Schultz pleaded with his superior, who rolled his eyes and pointed to the sergeant's rifle. The guard swallowed hard and started down the steps, before Hogan hollered up to him,"Schultz, stay put."

Jocelyn had scrambled over to Hogan as soon as he'd reached the bottom of the steps, and she was now positioned behind him in his attempt to shield her. Hogan discreetly pointed up the steps and whispered, "I'll draw his fire and you get up those steps."  
"But…" she started to protest, but Hogan cut her off by running to the table. She saw Lutzen turn his attention to Hogan. The German fired two more shots at him, as she scrambled up the steps and into the shocked arms of Schultz.  
"You've got to help them…Lutzen is mad." she cried, dissolving into tears.

Hogan tried to flatten himself against the wall. _A Lugar has eight shots,_ he thought trying to remember how many shots the general had left. _Three,_ _he should only have_ _three left._  
"Hogan." Lutzen called out, "How interesting… Papa Bear and I were just speaking about you."  
 _Papa Bear?_ Hogan thought, confused. He looked up and saw Lutzen standing in front of him about two meters away. "You Americans are clever. Hochstetter was so focused on you, that the real leader could operate without notice." He motioned for Hogan to stand, "I don't know how you found me, but you will be sorry."

Hogan looked passed Lutzen's shoulder and saw Schultz attempting to sneak down the cellar steps. If he could just keep Lutzen's focus on him, "I won't be sorry. I'm not the one who murdered a subordinate." The words had the desired effect, as Lutzen's face turned purple with anger,  
"It wasn't murder, he was a plant for the underground." he snapped.

Hogan studied him, _Yup_ … _the man has lost it._ Hogan tried to goad him further, but unfortunately Schultz took that moment to fall through the tread of the last step. The guard cried out in pain as his ankle twisted and he pitched forward. When Lutzen spun to face his newest threat, Hogan saw his chance and lunged forward.

His right hand clasped around Lutzen's gun and his other arm went around the general's neck in a tight hold. Lutzen tried to shake him off, but Hogan tightened his hold. Lutzen elbowed him in the side which drew a grunt from Hogan, but his grip remained firm. They struggled for several seconds until Hogan managed to pull the gun from the German's hand. As it fell to the ground with a thump, Lutzen managed to break Hogan's grip by throwing the younger man over his shoulders. Hogan landed on the floor with a groan. He sat up and shook his head in confusion. Both men eyed the pistol, Lutzen made a grab for it.

"HALT!"

Hogan almost sighed in relief, "Major, I've never been happier to see you." Hochstetter had appeared at the top of the steps, pushed passed Klink, and was now standing in the middle of the staircase. The major ignored the POWs and focused all his attention on Lutzen,  
"If you pick up that pistol, you will be shot."  
Lutzen swallowed and narrowed his eyes at the major, "I am your superior…how dare you?"  
"Klink, get that pistol." Hochstetter barked, after he made it passed the injured Schultz. Hochstetter stepped closer to Hogan and the general, "Hogan, see to your man."  
Both colonels moved, cautiously, to do as Hochstetter said. Klink grabbed the gun and hid behind Hochstetter, who ordered his men to arrest the general.

Hogan kept a weary eye on Lutzen as he approached Carter. He started to move the younger man when a shout stopped him, "Don't touch him."  
The young German corporal had sat up half-way, there was blood on the side of his face. He shook his head gently to clear his vision and his breath came in short gasps, "There is a wire…around his neck that connects to his wrists…if you're not careful…you could kill him."

Hogan studied Carter more carefully and saw the thin wire. He started to remove it and Carter moaned in pain, "Take it easy, Carter." Hogan grimaced when he caught sight of the extent of his injuries. _Why? Why do this to Andrew, of all people?_ Hogan knew all of his men like the back of his hand. Newkirk was the type to goad his captor… to, in some cases, cause his torturer to hurt him further. In short, Newkirk knew how to push buttons and he did so, often.

Carter, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. While he was older than Newkirk, he was the most innocent and naive of all of them. He wouldn't have purposely done or said anything threatening or insolent. Yet, he appeared to be in worse shape than Newkirk had been. After removing the wire, Hogan untied him from the chair and gently lay him into a supine position on the floor. Hogan felt overwhelmed, this went far beyond the game of war…it was evil. Hogan felt his anger boiling over. "You son of a..." Hogan stood and closed the gap between him and the general.

Hochstetter didn't have any time to react as the American stepped over to general put his hands about the general's throat. Hogan slammed his knee into the back of Lutzen's leg, causing the older man to lose his balance and fall backwards. Lutzen struggled, but with his hands in chains, there was little he could do. Surprisingly, it was Klink who interfered.

"Hogan, stop." Klink shouted, grabbing at his prisoners hands, "It won't solve anything."  
Hochstetter motioned for one of his men to assist the kommandant. Klink and Hochstetter's corporal pulled Hogan back as the American forcibly gained his control. Lutzen was panting heavily, but appeared to be fine.  
"Carter needs medical attention." Hogan said, shaking himself loose from Klink's grasp. Klink nodded, "He will get the best care that we can provide."

"Best care?" Lutzen spat, Hochstetter's men had picked him up and brushed him off, "That man should be stood against the wall and shot for being a spy." Lutzen gestured to the unconscious form of Carter, "Hochstetter, that is your Papa Bear."

1******************************************1

Newkirk quietly lifted the hatch of the emergency tunnel and peeked out. He sighed softly and lifted the hatch the rest of the way. He climbed out of the hollowed-out tree stump and dashed across to the shelter of the shrubs. LeBeau mimicked his actions and they both set out quickly through the woods. They heard a couple patrols in the distance, but not close enough to cause trouble.

About twenty minutes later, they had stopped more than fifty feet from the farmhouse. It was quiet, there was a light on, but neither LeBeau, nor Newkirk, could see anyone moving. There were no vehicles in front of the house, either. The place looked completely abandoned, save the light.

LeBeau started to move down toward the house, but Newkirk pulled him back, "'Member what the colonel said?" he whispered, "No peekin', mate."  
"I know, but they could be hurting her." LeBeau replied, fiercely, while still keeping his voice low. Newkirk nodded, "They might, but the colonel's not let us down, yet." he checked his watch, "Let's play it 'is way." Newkirk waited until LeBeau nodded, then he settled down into the brush to take a nap. LeBeau watched the farmhouse closely and muttered to himself in his native tongue.

The next ten minutes passed slowly, until LeBeau picked up the shapes of several figures coming toward the house from the road. He watched until they came close enough for him to recognize the portly form of Schultz and the colonel's bomber jacket. Turning slightly, LeBeau shook Newkirk's shoulder, "Showtime, mon ami."  
Newkirk became alert instantly and the two waited as Schultz and two of his men went into the farmhouse. Hogan, Klink, and one other man waited outside.

After a moment or two, Schultz returned to the doorway and the two Europeans saw him shake his head. LeBeau put his head in his hands, murmuring quietly. Newkirk saw Hogan grab the sergeant's arm and then push his way into the building with Klink right on his tail.  
"Louis, settle down." he hissed, pushing LeBeau closer toward the back-door, "Knowin' Schultz, 'e prob'ly didn't check in the cellar."  
They found a vantage point that was hidden from the view of the house, but still looked in through the glass of the back-door. They saw several figures moving about and briefly glimpsed the colonel, he appeared to be holding a metal rod of some sort, then he disappeared from view.

"They must be down in the cellar by now." Newkirk thought aloud. He was about to reassure his friend that everything would be all right, when a gunshot rang out followed by two more closer together. It was all Newkirk could do to hold the little Frenchman back. LeBeau clawed forward out of the cover of the bushes, pulling Newkirk with him.  
"Louis!" Newkirk hissed, trying to regain control, "Get back to the bushes, 'fore someone sees you." LeBeau was about five feet from the front porch when the sound of a car pulling in came into his ears.  
Both men spun around toward the sound, when two more shots were heard from the farmhouse. LeBeau turned back to the door in time to see Jocelyn fall into Schultz's arms in a tearful mess.  
"Jocelyn." he whispered under his breath.

"Hochstetter." Newkirk, who had kept his eyes on the arriving vehicle, growled. He pulled LeBeau back with renewed strength and shoved him into the bushes as Gestapo soldiers poured into the farmhouse.  
"We have to get Jocelyn out of there." LeBeau argued, starting to pull forward, again.  
"What about Andrew and the colonel?" Newkirk snapped, though he still kept his voice low, "They could be dead…at least we know the girl is safe."  
LeBeau stopped fighting and looked down guiltily, "All right...what do we do?"  
Newkirk let go of him and went back to watching the goings-on in the farmhouse, "Wait for a chance, to grab Jocelyn. We'll get her back to the tunnel and then the colonel can decide what's next."

* * *

P.S. Hey... So, it's been a couple months...Sorry! I got caught up in writing a story for a different fandom and kinda...sorta..forgot about this one. *looks down sheepishly*  
Anyhow, this isn't a super long chapter and it's mostly filler, but things will be happening in the next chapter...probably. I suspect that the story will have probably two to three more chapters. As always, I love criticism (constructive criticism...cause I'm not a masochist.). So, give me a review or a PM with any questions or criticisms. Much love :D


	10. Don't Think I Have Forgotten You

Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.

Special Note: I had some minor issues and reposted the last two chapters. I apologize for the alerts on 'new chapters'...that aren't acctually new. I have gone back and edited all of the first nine chapters. The changes are mostly corrections or rewording. So, you don't have to re-read, as it doesn't alter the story. However, if you are re-reading and it seems different, that is why :D

* * *

No one spoke for a moment or two after Lutzen's pronouncement. Klink almost became unglued at the mere thought of espionage within his camp. _It can t be true...can it?_ He wondered, sincerely hoping that is was all some sort of horrible mistake.

Hogan was thinking quickly. If he could keep Hochstetter against Lutzen, then they all might have a chance. All Hogan could do was pray that Lutzen's pieces didn't fit together to perfectly. Everything depended on what Hochstetter believed.

Hochstetter looked from Carter to Lutzen then back to Carter. His face twisted into what could only be described as scornful amusement, "That fool?" he pointed at Carter, "I have interrogated him thoroughly, there is no way that he is the mastermind of the biggest espionage unit in the Hammelburg area."  
Lutzen rolled his eyes and said in an exasperated tone, "He is the master of disguising his mind. He can seem like a good all-American boy at one moment and in the next, he can be a stern German general." he took a small step towards the major, "I have seen it with my own eyes, he is Papa Bear."  
Hochstetter s scorn softened. His gaze held Lutzen's then he glanced at Carter and began to wonder. _Was this all a trick? Was all of his stupidity an act? Was I the biggest fool in all of Germany?_

Hogan saw Hochstetter's doubt. So, he decided to step in and press a few buttons, "That's a nice fairytale, Lutzen." He had his feet shoulder-width apart and crossed his arms over his chest, "How exactly was Carter able to do all of this while in a Prisoner-of-War Camp which is under guard twenty-four hours a day?" His words did the trick.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Klink puff up with pride. "Colonel Hogan is right." Klink added, "Even Major Hochstetter has not proven a way out of my escape-proof camp. Whoever has been doing the sabotage is not in my camp."

Lutzen glared at Klink and Hogan, "I saw that American dressed in a German uniform." he turned his attention to Hochstetter, "Major, he came to this very house, presented himself as General Carterheim, and told me to release my prisoner."

"Sergeant Carter was with me and Schultz." Hogan turned to Hochstetter, "Major, Carter is in bad shape. He needs treatment." Hogan softened his tone and cowed his demeanor. "Please, Major."  
Hochstetter turned to the portly sergeant-of-the-guard, "Sergeant Schultz can you back the prisoner s account?"

Schultz, who was still nursing his twisted ankle, made an effort to stand and salute the major, "Jawohl, Major!" he didn t hesitate in the slightest, "That was the day Newkirk became ill. Colonel Hogan and Sergeant Carter were in the camp." Hogan was a little impressed with Schultz, the man was always unnerved when questioned about the heroes activities; however, this time Schultz was completely calm.  
Hochstetter also noticed his confidence and nodded, "Very well."  
Hogan tried not to sigh with relief. Major Hochstetter told his men to escort the general and the corporal up to the living room. Lutzen was furious and indignant as he was dragged up the cellar steps. Wilburt followed along behind them, his shoulders slumped. Hochstetter brought up the rear.

Schultz had limped over to Hogan, who had knelt beside his wounded man. Klink hovered over them flustering about what to do. Hogan rubbed the back of his neck, "We need a stretcher or something..." he looked to the furthest corner of the cellar. There was a short set of shelves with old jars on several of the shelves. He jumped up and moved the jars off the top shelf. Klink wandered over and asked him what he was doing. Hogan slammed the palm of his hand against the bottom of the board, dislodging it from the framework. He repeated the motion on the other side, causing the board to come completely free. He took the board over to Carter and laid it next to the wounded man. Klink repeated his question.

"We have to get him up the steps and to the hospital." Hogan explained, trying not to be impatient. After all, Klink was an ally at the moment. "This board can serve as a stretcher. I just need something to secure Carter." Hogan started to get up and look around when Schultz put out a restraining hand. He undid the belt that went over his coat, removed the little pouches, and handed the belt to Hogan.  
"You can put it around his chest." Schultz said, his voice quiet and full of concern, "If we can find a spot that won't aggravate his injuries."

Hogan nodded and lay the belt flat on the ground. He placed the board on top then, with the guard's help, managed to gently move Carter onto the makeshift stretcher.  
"All right," Hogan said as he stood, "Kommandant, do you want the top or the bottom?"

Klink looked as if Hogan had lost his mind, "Me?! You want me to carry him?"

Hogan nodded and looked sheepish,"You're right, Kommandant." he turned to Schultz, "It was thoughtless of me to ask. Come on, Schultz." Hogan looked over his shoulder, ever so slightly. "I guess I ll be mentioning you to the Red Cross, Sergeant."  
"Wait a minute!" Klink commanded, "Why would you mention him to the Red Cross? He's helping you." Hogan smiled in an appreciative way, "That's the very reason why. The Red Cross will be very pleased about Schultz's effort." he clapped his hand on the sergeant's shoulder, "Especially with his injury. Lutzen and the Gestapo will get the brunt of the criticism, but Schultz...why when word about his actions on Carter's behalf gets back to the States, he'll be a hero."

Schultz blushed slightly as he took the top of the board, only to have Klink brush him aside. Klink motioned for Hogan to grab the bottom and then ordered Schultz to go up first.

1***********************************1

They waited for several moments, but to LeBeau it was an eternity. His mind whirled with thoughts. Newkirk had proclaimed the girl safe, but she might have been wounded. _She could be seriously hurt._ He kept thinking over and over. Then his memories of Newkirk from two months ago popped up. _She didn't look as bad as Pierre did._ He got some comfort in that, but not much. He wanted to move...to storm the farmhouse and take Jocelyn away from the evil men inside.

Newkirk could see the emotions play across his little friend's face. He also knew that while LeBeau had many strong points, patience wasn't one of them.  
 _Look who s talking,_ he almost smiled, _Mum said the same of you, about a million times._ The problem remained. They couldn't just walk in and take her, because all three of the German officers knew the both of them. _No, if she gets out, she has to sneak out by herself._ Newkirk rubbed the stubble on his jawline. It'd been a very long night, with not much to show for it. _London was right, we weren't ready for this._

Newkirk tensed, there he was. Lutzen was being led into the other side of the house. _Toward the sitting room, if I remember correctly._ He saw Wilburt follow him and then Hochstetter appeared in their narrow field of sight.  
"You see 'Ogan or Carter?" Newkirk barely whispered. When LeBeau shook his head, Newkirk made up his mind. "We can't wait. You stay 'ere." he slide out of a low crouch and started to crawl forward.

"What do you mean stay here?" LeBeau whispered, angrily. He was tired of everyone telling him to stay out of what was clearly his business.  
Newkirk rolled his eyes and turned back to the Frenchman," If the focus is on Lutzen, we might be able to let Jocelyn know we're out 'ere."  
LeBeau nodded, "But shouldn't I do it? She knows me."  
Newkirk shook his head, "She'll know me from the 'otel," without another word, Newkirk sneaked forward. A moment later, he was on the porch and up against the back-door. He leaned in toward the window and took a quick account of the goings-on.

In the kitchen, he saw Jocelyn. She was sitting at the kitchen table with two German guards. Newkirk recognized them as Stalag Thirteen guards. A third guard was digging through the kitchen cabinets. He looked in the direction of the back-door, causing the Englishman to duck out of sight.  
After a moment, Newkirk sneaked another look. The third guard was now much closer to the back-door, but he was looking down into the cellar. Newkirk was slightly puzzled as to why, until Schultz's bulky form filled the view of the little window. Newkirk could see he was limping. The third guard assisted Schultz in making it to a chair at the table. Newkirk ducked again when the third guard moved back to the cellar door.

Again, Newkirk risked a peak. This time he saw Klink and he was carrying something, Newkirk strained to see. When he finally did get a good look, he felt cold all over. It was Carter and he was hurt, badly. Hogan brought up the rear.  
The two guards that were beside Jocelyn, jumped up and then crowded around Carter. Newkirk could hear their gasps and the shocked look on their faces. The third guard shrugged and said, " **Er ist nur ein Amerikaner**."  
Newkirk fought against the urge to enter the building. He noticed Hogan was glaring and had his fists balled at his sides. To Newkirk's surprise, Klink jumped on the comment.

" **Ruhig, er ist unsere Verantwortung. Bringen den Wagen bis zum Haus. Schnell!** " he snapped, in an unusually stern tone.  
The guard flinched, then snapped into a salute and moved toward the front door. Klink assured Hogan that Carter would receive proper treatment. Newkirk forced himself to look away from Carter's distressingly still form. He stared at Jocelyn who had started to make her way over to Carter. Newkirk saw Hogan grab her hand and whisper to her. She looked over to the back door, as did Hogan, who glared. Newkirk gave a slight wave, then made his way back to LeBeau.

"Well, what did you see?" the Frenchman asked, the worry in his voice evident. Newkirk took a deep breath and started to explain,  
"They're all there, but she can't sneak out with Klink, Schultz, and the others there." he paused a moment, as an idea came to him. "Louis, you stay 'ere and wait for Jocelyn. Take 'er straight back to the tunnel like we planned."

"Where are you going, now?" LeBeau asked, suspiciously. Whenever Newkirk got that look, it usually meant he was planning something...and knowing Newkirk, it was probably daring and ill-advised.  
"I'm moving to the other side of the 'ouse." he pulled out his pistol and checked the magazine, "I'll fire some shots, that should be enough distraction for Jocelyn to get out."  
LeBeau grimaced, but he nodded, "Be careful, mon ami." he withdrew his own pistol. "How long should we wait for you?"

Newkirk shook his head, "Don't wait for me." he noticed LeBeau's disapproval and added, "I'll work my way back to the tunnel, just get 'er back to the tunnel."  
LeBeau watched as Newkirk shot him what was meant to be a reassuring grin and disappeared into the darkness. LeBeau turned his attention to the back-door and waited.

1******************1

Hogan set Carter's stretcher down on the floor and listened to the guards from the Stalag express their shock. He checked to make sure his young sergeant was still breathing, when he heard the comment the third guard made. Hogan glared and thought of several things to say, but he knew he shouldn't let them know he understood German. Klink snapped at the guard and ordered him to get the truck and bring it to the house.

Jocelyn moved toward the guards, who were examining Carter. She had just made it beside the American officer when, to her surprise, he gently snagged her arm, "Louis LeBeau and his friend are just outside the back-door."

She looked to the mentioned door and noticed the man from the hotel, the one who had run. He was staring at her through the tiny window. She looked over to the American, who was glaring at the man in the window. "He is with you?" she asked, her voice, like the American's, was barely audible.  
He nodded slightly, "Go back to your seat and wait for a chance to sneak out, unnoticed."  
Jocelyn quietly moved back to her seat in the corner of the kitchen. She looked back to the door and saw that the face had left the window. She waited, trying not to draw any attention to herself.

Hogan looked around the kitchen and then turned toward the sitting room. He could see and hear, Hochstetter and Lutzen engaged in a heated discussion and they had three S.S. soldiers with them. A few feet away was the young corporal, sitting on the couch with his head bowed. Two other S.S. soldiers were on either side of him.  
Klink moved into the sitting room. Hogan, after checking to make sure that Schultz was looking after Carter, followed him. Klink waited for a lull in Hochstetter's argument and then told the major that he was taking Carter into Hammelburg for treatment. Hochstetter waved him on and continued to argue with Lutzen, who was still insisting that Carter was Papa Bear.

"He is Papa Bear!" Lutzen turned to his corporal, "You tell them, Wilburt. They will believe you."  
Hochstetter turned to the young man and waited. Wilburt looked over at Lutzen and flinched under his icy gaze, "I..." he didn't finish, rather he doubled over and began to vomit.  
"Perhaps we should take him with us." Klink said, looking at Hogan and then Hochstetter.

Hochstetter noticed this and shook his head, "You can take the corporal, but not Hogan." he motioned for one of the guards beside Wilburt to take Hogan into custody. "He will come back to the Stalag with me."

"I have to see to Carter treatment!" Hogan objected, "According to the Genev..."  
Hochstetter glared and interrupted him, "I could always choose to take the general's version of events as accurate and have him executed as a spy."  
Seeing Hogan's jaw clench, Hochstetter grinned and leaned close to Hogan, speaking so only he could hear, "Do not think that because I am after Lutzen that I have forgotten that you are Papa Bear. This little alliance doesn't make us friends."

Hogan stepped back slightly, "I understand perfectly, Major..." he allowed Hochstetter s man to take his arm, "Just make sure, Carter is given the best of care."  
Hochstetter waved Klink on, "Take the corporal and the American to Hammelburg. Hogan, Lutzen, and the girl will be taken to the Stalag."  
Klink snapped into a stiff salute. He didn't want to question Hochstetter's authority, but it did annoy him that Hochstetter ordered him about, like he didn't outrank the major.  
"I take it that the corporal in custody?" Klink asked, and called out to his men, when he received affirmation.  
"Take him into custody." he ordered his guards, pointing to Wilburt, who was looking worse by the minute. They had just reached the young German, when several shots rang out shattering a window. Everyone in the room hit the floor.

Schultz and Jocelyn heard the shots and the former jumped to his feet and hobbled over to the door way. He peered into the sitting room as another series of shots broke another window. He flinched and hid until the shots stopped. "Kommandant?" he called out, moving into the room.

Hochstetter got up into a crouch, and made his way to the window. Looking out, he saw nothing. No movement in the bushes or near any of the vehicles. After a second or two, he picked up the form of the Stalag's truck as it pulled into sight. It stopped short of the house and the German driver, climbed down and fired into the trees.  
He ducked behind the truck as the assailant fired back. Hochstetter reached over and grabbed one of his men and pointed to the truck, "You and Hoffmann go through the back-door and help him."  
The man nodded and smacked another of Hochstetter's men on the shoulder, indicating him to follow.

Hochstetter had Schultz put out the light and they sat in the darkness waiting as shots continued to be fired back and forth. Hochstetter had his pistol drawn and was dividing his attention between watching the happenings in the yard and making sure his remaining men were controlling the prisoners.

Then there was silence.

Hochstetter smiled, "I think they got him."

1*********************************1

LeBeau waited anxiously, his eyes locked on the door. He heard the shots Newkirk fired. He held his breath, if this didn't work...  
The door opened quietly and a figure stepped out on to the porch. Jocelyn glanced around and called softly, "Louis?"  
LeBeau stepped out of the bushes and signaled her toward him. She had just reached him when he pulled her down. Two S.S. soldiers plowed through the back door and ran around the corner.

Jocelyn waited a moment then whispered, "What now?" her eyes were wide. "You will help your friends, yes?" she motioned to the pistol in his hand.  
LeBeau wanted to say yes, but he shook his head, "Non, ma cheri."  
Taking her hand with his free one, he pulled her in the direction of the Stalag, "I'm going to get you out of Germany."

He had almost a mile of territory to cover and it was crawling with German patrols this wasn't going to be easy, especially with Jocelyn with him.  
"Stay close." he whispered, urging her forward and keeping alert.

* * *

 **Translation:  
Er ist nur ein Amerikaner- He's just an American  
** **Ruhig, er ist unsere Verantwortung. Bringen den Wagen bis zum Haus. Schnell! - Quiet, it is our responsibility. Bring the truck to the house. Quickly!** **  
**

P.S. So, only two weeks for this update...I'm on a roll! Haha I'm so happy to see the interest in this story picking up. I was afraid that my two month lull had killed my readership, but that doesn't appear to be the case :D Thank you for reading and reviewing, much love!


	11. Keeps Getting Better and Better

Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

Newkirk crept along the edge of the clearing. He found a sturdy oak tree, with a good vantage point of the front of the house and the spot were LeBeau waited for Jocelyn. Newkirk looked into the front windows and saw Lutzen standing next to Hochstetter. They were engaged in some sort of an argument. Putting his arm up and bracing it against the tree, he aimed carefully. _One shot…_ he thought, one shot and Lutzen would pay for what he had done. Not just to him, but to Carter and who knew how many others.

Newkirk swallowed and was surprised to find that his hand was shaking, slightly.  
 _What's wrong with me._ He closed his eyes and willed himself to steady. When he opened his eyes, he aimed at the back of Lutzen's head. He started to gently squeeze the trigger, when someone stepped into his line of fire.

 _Klink! You fool...get outta the way._ He removed his finger from the trigger and almost sighed in frustration. Then Newkirk spotted Hogan, who had started to speak. Hochstetter looked unhappy and he leaned into Hogan. Newkirk was a little surprised when his commanding officer took a half step backward.

Newkirk watched for a moment until he saw the Stalag Thirteen guards come in and snap a salute to Klink. He wondered what they were going to do, but then he realized that Jocelyn was alone in the kitchen. Well, Schultz was in there, but he was practically a part of the team. He aimed at the window on the left side of the door, well away from anyone and fired three shots in quick succession.

Everyone inside the house dropped to the floor. He fired two more shots into the other window. He saw Schultz appear in the doorway. He fired again, causing Schultz to duck for cover.  
A truck pulled into view and Newkirk growled in frustration. He fired another shot then removed the empty magazine. He had just placed his extra magazine into the grip of his pistol, when the German, who had been driving the truck, returned fire. Two Gestapo soldiers went through the door into the kitchen, Newkirk muttered under his breath. He hated when the krauts refused to cooperate with the plan.

Newkirk figured that the two Gestapo men would try to flank him. _I sure 'ope you got the girl, Louis._ He thought, shooting at the Stalag guard and then abandoning the tree. He heard the shots from the guard's rifle, but luckily for him, the guard was a terrible shot.

Newkirk was relieved that the guard did not appear to be following him. After several minutes, he slowed to a brisk walk and began directing himself towards the stalag. He'd thought he was home-free, until he picked up the sound of movement in the brush behind him. He changed direction and picked up the pace. The last thing he wanted was to lead whoever it was back to the stalag.

 _I'll just 'ave ta take the long way 'ome._ He thought, as he pressed on farther out of his way, trying to shake his pursuer.

1************************1

Hogan shuddered at Hochstetter's statement. He knew there were only two possibilities as to who the gunman was. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he sat up and looked around. "Is anyone hurt?" he asked, softly. He got complaints from Lutzen, who had been unceremoniously thrown to the floor when the shooting started and Klink began to whine about this whole situation being Carter's fault.

Schultz hobbled over and assisted the two Stalag Thirteen guards in lighting the lamps.

The door opened and the third guard stepped into the house. Saluting, he reported that the truck was in front of the house. Hochstetter stepped over beside him and asked, "The shooter… did you get the shooter?"

The guard shrugged, "I don't know, Major. Your men followed him into the woods."

Hochstetter glared at him, "Did you at least wound him?!"

The guard looked down in embarrassment, "Well...uh, no… I don't think so."

Klink cleared his throat carefully, "Umm...shouldn't we, perhaps, set about taking the prisoners to receive their treatment?" he took a couple of steps back when Hochstetter's glare was directed at him, "It was just a suggestion."

Hogan rolled his eyes at Klink's lack of back bone, but he, unlike Klink, knew that manipulating Hochstetter was a delicate process. You didn't tell Hochstetter what to do; you let him believe he is out maneuvering you. Hogan moved over to Wilburt, "Aww, he'll be alright." he cupped the young German's chin.

The boy, who had vomited again during the shooting, looked terrible. His pupils were unevenly dilated and he was looking around in confusion. Hochstetter stepped over to Hogan and started to yell at him, when he also noticed the pitiful shape the young man was in. "Klink!" Hochstetter barked, irritably, "Get this man to a hospital. Schnell."

"Yes, of course." Klink snapped a salute and went about giving orders to the three Stalag guards. Schultz and the first guard helped Wilburt to his feet and guided him out to the truck. The other two guards went into the kitchen and picked up Carter and placed him in the truck.

Schultz came back in and reported that the truck was ready to leave. Klink nodded and started to leave when he paused at the door. Eying Hogan and Lutzen, Klink ordered Schultz to stay and assist the major.

Hochstetter started to object, but in a completely surprising move, Klink beat him to the punch. He explained that Hochstetter was down two men and he had three prisoners. Then when Hochstetter still looked dubious, Klink added that Hogan was still technically in Luftwaffe custody and needed Luftwaffe personal to escort him. Hochstetter through up his hands and shouted, "Fine, I will take Sergeant Schultz...just go!"

Klink saluted and left.

Hochstetter glared at his retreating form, muttering under his breath about the 'bumbling idiot'. Hogan looked at the three remaining Gestapo guards. They were very serious and rather imposing. Lutzen apparently didn't agree, because he stepped forward and ordered them to unchain him. They remained silent and unmoving. Hochstetter smirked, "They don't work for you, Herr General." he smoothed out his mustache, "As a matter of fact, two of them were close to the man you murdered."

Lutzen whirled and started to yell, "He was an underground agent. A traitor to the Fatherland." his eyes were sincere, even if he was ranting. General Lutzen truly believed the sergeant was a spy. "As a matter of fact that girl would not have been in Gestapo custody, if it weren't for the S.S. removing her from Hammelburg...besides we learned the location of the film she stole. My men were sent to retrieve it from Dusseldorf."

Hochstetter motioned to one of his men, "Go get the girl from the kitchen." the soldier did as he was told. Hochstetter continued, "Lutzen, you are insane. Sergeant Weis, the man you killed, was as loyal as anyone of us. Probably even more loyal than I am." Hochstetter's eyes filled with, what Hogan could possibly describe as anguish.  
Hogan was puzzled. _Who was that sergeant to Hochstetter? H_ e didn't have any time to ponder this further, for the S.S. soldier had returned and announced that the girl was nowhere to be found. Hochstetter stormed into the kitchen, as Hogan breathed a soft sigh of relief.

"You know where she is?" Lutzen asked, his eyes burning with contempt. "You _**are**_ a part of the unit."

Hogan grinned, leaning in ever so slightly, he whispered, "Prove it."  
Lutzen started to reply, but was prevented from saying anything when the S.S. soldiers nudged both of them forward into the kitchen. Hochstetter was on the phone barking orders to a Lieutenant Friedmann.

"Yes, get over here right now." he listened for a moment then said, "They are not important, place them in a cell. Comb the entire forest surrounding the farmhouse and the Stalag. When you find her bring her straight to me at the Stalag." he paused a moment, "Friedmann, I want that girl found." he hung up, with a humph of displeasure.

1****************************1

LeBeau would urge Jocelyn forward at one moment, only to pull her back and shush her the next moment. He could tell she was tired and losing her patience. "Wait here, ma cheri." he smiled, reassuringly. They hadn't made very good time, it had taken them almost twenty minutes to get back to the stalag. He surveyed the area around the tunnel entrance. When he didn't see anything, he motioned her forward.

"Where are we?" she asked, softly. Instead of answering her question, he pulled the hatch up and grinned at her widened eyes. He gestured for her to climb down. She shook her head and pulled back. LeBeau started to argue, but he didn't have a chance. The search light was working it's way around, so he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the shrubs.

"What is wrong?" he asked, after the light passed by. She didn't answer for several moments, in spite of LeBeau's prodding her to answer.  
Jocelyn turned away, but whispered, "Please, Louis...don't make me go underground."  
LeBeau looked at her, she was frightened… ashamed… embarrassed.

He sighed, racking his brain to come up with a way to avoid taking her into the tunnel. After a moment, he took her hand and lead her over to a small thicket behind them. He told her to climb into the trees and crouch down. After she complied, he arranged the greenery around her, effectively hiding her from view. He crouched down and whispered, "Stay here and don't make a sound. I'll be back in a few moments."  
LeBeau didn't wait for her to answer, he went right back to the tunnel entrance.

After the light passed, he darted forward and hastily descended into the tunnel. Looking around, he saw that the tunnel was empty. _They must still be in the cooler._ He assumed and made his way through the tunnels, turning this way and that until he reached the trapdoor for the cooler cell. Climbing the ladder, he knocked softly on the door. He heard someone walk across the floor and lift the trap door.

Olsen helped LeBeau up into the cooler. He looked behind the little Frenchman expecting Newkirk to be behind him. When he saw the tunnel was empty, he turned back to LeBeau, "Where's Peter?"

LeBeau shook his head, "No time for that now. Where's the key?" Olsen supplied it and LeBeau opened their cell door. In less than a minute, LeBeau had Kinch out of his cell, "I need you to set up fight over on the north side of the camp."

Olsen gaped at him, "Louis, are you crazy? We can't do that."

Kinch sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "What for and for how long?"

"I need to get Jocelyn into camp." LeBeau answered, simply.

Olsen through up his hands, "Just take her into the tunnel, for crying out loud."

"She won't go and I won't force her." LeBeau said, firmly. He was trying to keep his temper in check, "If you start the fight, I can get her in under the fence and over to the medical barrack. Wilson will look after her and the colonel can decide what's next when he gets back."

Kinch listened then nodded, "All right, LeBeau." he glanced at his watch, "Your fight will start at fifteen minutes from… now."

Both men went in the cell and down the tunnel's ladder. Olsen shook his head, as he sat on the bunk. _This whole thing just keeps getting better and better._ He thought, more than a little bitterly.

1**************************1

Lutzen kept glaring at him the entire way to the Stalag. Hogan felt a little disconcerted by his never-ending scorn and he made an increased effort not to let it show. Now, they were pulling through the gates of the stalag. All Hogan had to do was keep up Lutzen's appearance of insanity and they were set. That is if Newkirk, LeBeau, and the girl made it safely to the tunnel.

They climbed down from the truck and immediately noticed the chaotic scene going on at the north side of the camp. Hogan was surprised to see his men involved in a scuffle with the prison guards and even some of Hochstetter's men. Burkhalter was standing on the porch of the kommandantuer, shouting to everyone that if they didn't stop this instant he would order the machine-gunners to let loose.

Schultz hobbled forward toward the scuffle and began to holler for order. Hochstetter pulled Lutzen over to the kommandantuer. Burkhalter waved him on into the building. Hogan entered the melee and pulled his men away from the Germans and ordered them to stop. Within a few moments Hogan and Schultz had managed to bring them to complete order.

Burkhalter stomped over, he was furious. Hogan shifted his stance and backed up as the general approached. He looked as intimidated as he could and hoped his men followed his lead.  
"My apologies, General Burkhalter. The men were just a little skittish."

Burkhalter glared, "I should have let the sentries handle them." he turned his angry gaze to the guilty men, "If anything like this happens again, I will let them. Understood?"

The men nodded and Burkhalter ordered them back to their quarters and informed the guards that all prisoners were confined to barracks until further notice. Hogan shot the guilty parties a look that said the Nazis would be the least of their worries when he got done with them.  
Burkhalter noticed this and chuckled, "You don't like it when the mice play while you are away?"

Hogan grinned, innocently, "I'm not the cat, sir, Kommandant Klink is."

Burkhalter's look turned sour at the mention of the man in charge of the camp. "Schultz," he said turning to the guard, "You will bring all of the prisoners in the cooler up to be questioned."

Schultz saluted and said, with over-emphasized respect, "Jawohl, Herr General!" he shot Hogan a brief look and turned to hobble over to the cooler.

"Let's go, Colonel." Burkhalter pointed to the kommandantuer, "The major and I have quite a mess to straighten out."

Hogan stiffened his back and squared his shoulders, before following Burkhalter across the yard and into the office.

* * *

P.S. I won't be posting for a little while. We're taking my brother back to college, so the house will be hectic for a least a week. I will try to get another chapter up by the end of the first week of September. In the mean time, I hope you enjoyed this little offering and will wait patiently for me ;)  
Review or PM if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism. Sending lots of love until we meet again.


	12. Questions

Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

LeBeau and Kinch parted ways as soon as they were underground. Kinch turned right in the direction of the barracks that were closest to the north end of camp. While LeBeau went left, back the way he had come. He stopped briefly, when he reached the armory room, and quickly replaced the pistol and it's extra magazine.

After checking his watch, he resumed his journey to the spot where he'd left Jocelyn. Then he cautiously checked the area to make sure there was no one around before he called to her.

She picked her way out of the thicket and brushed leaves off of her clothes. "Where are we going?" she asked, for what felt like the hundredth time that evening.

"I need you to be completely quiet, cheri." he urged her, as he guided them toward the fence. They ducked down when the spotlight swept over them. LeBeau stared at his watch and began counting down the seconds. "Get ready to run." he whispered.

There was a loud ruckus, causing the spotlights to swing inward and the guards rushed forward, leaving their end of the camp unguarded. "Now!" he pulled her to her feet and ran to the fence. She stumbled after him and couldn't help thinking he had lost his mind. She let out a squeak of surprise as LeBeau lifted the fence… the actual fence, about a foot and a half into the air.

He grinned at her reaction and motioned for her to crawl under, then he followed her and replaced the fence. Taking her hand, he pulled her to the left, ducking behind buildings until they reached a light-colored building that was set aside from the others.

LeBeau peeked around the corner of the building. The guards were all caught up in the scrum of prisoners, so now was his chance. He darted forward, opened the door and shoved Jocelyn into the room. He followed behind her, closing the door. He leaned against the door, panting slightly.

Sergeant Joe Wilson stared, his eyes wide, at the attractive, young woman standing in front of him. Joe was the camp's medic and, all though he was used to the antics the heroes pulled, he was not used to being pulled into them for non-medical reasons.  
"What is she doing here?" he asked, his voice quiet, but rather anxious. "Shouldn't she be in the tunnel… I mean the sun's gone down, but it isn't completely dark, yet."

"Please, monsieur," Jocelyn whispered, her french accent becoming slightly stronger with emotion, "let me stay here, instead."

LeBeau moved her over to a corner out of sight of the windows, "We have to keep her here, Joe." then he went to the stove, swiveling it out to reveal a tunnel, "Keep an eye on her and keep her out of sight. The colonel will be back soon and we can get her out of Germany." he disappeared into the tunnel.

"Sure..." Joe hissed into the tunnel, "You're not the one they'll shoot for harboring a spy."

LeBeau rolled his eyes as he caught Joe's parting sentence. _If we get caught we'll all be up against the wall._ He couldn't think about it any more, for he had to get back to the cooler before anyone noticed he was gone. He traveled the dim tunnels with surprising ease and a few moments later, he was being helped up into the cooler cell.

"Did it work?" Olsen asked, as he unlocked his cell, moved down the hall, and opened the other cell door. Kinch handed Olsen the small dummy in the French uniform.

LeBeau nodded, "Oui, Jocelyn is safe with Joe. I think I saw Colonel Hogan, he was getting out of Hochstetter's truck. When Hochstetter's done questioning him, we can make a plan to get her out of Germany entirely." he had a smile a mile wide. Kinch couldn't help but smile back.

Olsen locked their cell door and took the dummy into his cell and over to the tunnel. He dropped the thing down the tunnel. Turning around, he locked his own cell door and moved over to the listening hole as Kinch asked about Carter, "How is he? Where is he?"

LeBeau sighed and his good mood dampened, "I don't know. Everyone was in the farmhouse." he shrugged, turning his palms upward, "The colonel was so insistent that I not get to close. Pierre went to get a good look, but he didn't tell me anything before he went to play decoy." LeBeau clenched his hand and unclenched it a couple of times, "The fool fired into the house to keep the krauts' attention off Jocelyn. When Jocelyn came out, we ran and didn't look back."

Olsen growled in frustration, "Great! What makes you think Hochstetter isn't going to want to talk to him...then we'll all be sunk."

LeBeau's eyes narrowed, "That isn't my fault, mon ami."

"This isn't your fault?!" Olsen snapped, "Why, you didn't give two hoots about how dangerous it was for any of us to start that fight. You didn't care about Carter or Newkirk...all you cared about was your precious French dame."

"Now wait a minute," LeBeau exclaimed in defense, "Don't blame any of this on me. Newkirk is the one who screwed up the mission and if Carter had simply gotten captured like he was told..."

"If Andrew 'adn't been there, your bird woulda been cut ta ribbons." Newkirk's thick cockney accent, cut into the argument and filled the two cells, "Now, shut it, the both of you."

"You're back." Kinch said, in relief. He couldn't see him, but just hearing his voice was reassuring. Everyone was back, except Carter, and this nightmare would end soon. "How was Carter?"

"I'm not sure." the Englishman's voice was strained, "The colonel got a better look at 'im, but from what I did see, 'e was in worse shape than me."

"Joe should look at that leg." Olsen told Newkirk, solemnly. He had turned when the Englishman had first spoken. Newkirk was breathing heavily and had a hand to the side of his bloodied thigh. Olsen had helped him over to the cot and had been inspecting the wound while Newkirk filled Kinch in on Carter.

"It'll be okay." Newkirk gritted his teeth and undid the button of his pants, "Just get me a bandage and a clean pair of trousers."

Olsen complied, while LeBeau and Kinch peppered their friend with questions. Newkirk ignored them and finished taking off his pants. He was using the leg to stop the flow of blood, when they all heard Schultz outside talking to Langensheidt.

"Get 'is attention." Newkirk hissed, as Olsen handed him the bandage and placed clean pair of pants beside him on the cot.  
Olsen quickly covered the tunnel entrance as Kinch hollered over to Schultz, "Hey, how's Carter?"

"And where's the colonel?" LeBeau added, plastering himself against their cell door.

Schultz hobbled down the hallway, "Oh, boy, did you guys miss the action."

"What happened?" Olsen asked, using his body to block Schultz's view of Newkirk, while the latter finished securing the bandage across his wound. "I mean how hard could it be to find Andrew?"

"Oh, we found Carter, but he was taken by General Lutzen." Schultz told him, as he stood in front of Kinch and LeBeau's cell. "He is in terrible shape. The kommandant took him into Hammelburg for treatment, but I don't know if it will be enough." Schultz moved over to Olsen and Newkirk's cell.

"Think good thoughts and say your prayers, Schultzie." Newkirk said, walking, stiffly over to the door of the cell and putting his hand on the hefty guard's shoulder, "Andrew's 'arty, made from strong Midwest stuff, or so 'e tells me. 'E'll be just fine."

Olsen saw Newkirk slip a small metal object into the pocket of Schultz's coat. Olsen, unconsciously, put a hand on his pocket where the key had been. _Peter, you're too good at that,_ He thought, with a small shake of his head and asked, "So, what are you doing here?"

"General Burkhalter wants to question you in the kommandant's office." Schultz dug around for his keys, "If I can find the key." he grumbled. He had just turned to ask Langenschiedt for the key, when he finally found it in his coat pocket. He stared at it for a couple moments.

"Something wrong, Schultz?" Kinch asked, innocently, hoping the German would leave it be. The guard looked unsure… as if there was something he couldn't remember, but should remember.

"I never put this key in this pocket."

"You better hurry up and open the door." Kinch said, to distract him, "Burkhalter's liable to be angry if you take to long."

"Ja..." he replied, shaking his head and unlocking the cell doors, "We'd better hurry."

1*****************************1

Klink paced along the hallway in the hospital. It was a tiny hospital, more like a clinic than a proper hospital, but it would have to do. The doctors had taken Carter back immediately, while a nurse attended to young Wilburt.

It had been almost two hours since they'd left the farmhouse and Klink was getting impatient. He'd been having a mental argument with himself during those two hours. One side argued that there was absolutely nothing that would justify Luzen's actions. It was cruel and senseless… but, the other side pushed back. Carter had gotten what was coming to him. If he hadn't of escaped then none of this would've happened. However, even if that were true, did his punishment fit the crime?

Klink's inner turmoil went unnoticed by the stalag guards, who had brought back supper plates from the Hoffbrau. They were eating their late supper and joking with each other. No one noticed when the doctor came out of the back room. He stopped briefly at the nurse's desk, exchanged a few words with her, and then continued on to the group of soldiers.

"Kommandant Klink?" he inquired. Klink stepped closer and nodded, his lips tight with anxiety.

"I'm Doctor Pheiffer." he smiled tiredly, "You're young man will be perfectly fine, as long as he gets some rest. I was concerned about the vomiting, but he appears to be doing better." He paused and emphasized his next words, "He can go home, but absolutely no duty until he is fully recovered."

"Of course, of course." Klink nodded, impatiently, "But what about my prisoner, how is he doing?"

"The American?" Doctor Pheiffer rubbed the back of his neck, "He..." the doctor shrugged, "I just don't know. He has not regained consciousness nor has he shown any signs of improvement."

"So you will have to keep him." Klink concluded, "I will make sure to have a guard here at all times."

The doctor frowned deeply, "He won't be staying here. We don't have the space for him." Then he chuckled, "Besides, he's just an American."

"That's what I said." one of the guards muttered, causing Klink to glower at him. The guard flinched and poured all of his attention into his plate. Klink shifted his glare to the doctor and spoke slowly in a low, gravely tone, "Are you suggesting that he not receive treatment?"

Doctor Pheiffer stiffened, "Of course not, but the fact remains that I do not have room for him and he is a lower priority than OUR wounded returning from the front."

"He is my prisoner and, in accordance with the Geneva Convention, he will be placed in this hospital to receive medical care." Klink stated, firmly. "Anything less, is completely unacceptable."

"I am the head of this hospital and I will decided who is or is not admitted." Doctor Pheiffer, turned his back on Klink and stalked down the hall and into an office.

Klink sputtered and started to follow when the nurse at her desk called out to him, "Kommandant?"

"Yes?" he snapped. She smiled timidly and motioned for him to come closer. As he did, she wrote something down on a slip of paper. She handed him the slip and whispered,  
"Doctor Pheiffer is not a bad man, but he has a lot on his mind. You and your stalag have worked with Doctor Voll before, yes?"

Klink nodded, "A few months ago, why?"

"Doctor Voll and his wife will accept any patient into their home. His address is on the paper." she said, reassuringly. "They will give him good care."

Klink read the address and then asked where Carter and Wilburt were. The nurse told him and then him gave brief directions. Klink ordered his guards to get Carter and while he went to get Wilburt. Less than an hour later, they had Carter settled at Doctor Voll's house with a guard posted on the door to his room.

Klink and his other men were on their way back to the stalag with Wilburt. As Klink sat in the back of the truck, he spoke with the young S.S. corporal. Wilburt buried his face in shame as he explained everything that he had done...everything he'd seen Lutzen do. Klink put a comforting hand on his shoulder and told him to recount all of this to General Burkhalter and that he would do everything he could to help.

Wilburt looked at the sincerity in the kommandant's face and relaxed a bit. Just a few more miles and he would be able to end this, once and for all.

1***********************1

Hogan stepped into the kommandanteur and an uneasiness swept over him. Everything rested on their ability to convince Burkhalter, but Hogan wasn't the only one trying to convince him, he had to out talk Lutzen...  
Helga was standing by her desk and laid a concerned hand on his arm as he passed her. He met her gaze, but his usual grin wasn't there and he shrugged off her hand, continuing into the office. For the first time since his arrival at Stalag Thirteen, Helga felt her confidence in him waver.

Hochstetter was growling accusations at Lutzen, in his usual brusque manner. Lutzen rolled his eyes in disdain and hurled his own belittling remarks toward the major.

Burkhalter made his way to the desk and settled his girth into the chair behind it. Hogan chose to stand by the door, which he had closed.  
"Ahem," Burkhalter cleared his throat to get Hochstetter and Lutzen's attention, "We are here to discuss a very serious matter, Dietrich. Major Hochstetter believes you to be guilty of murdering Sergeant Ernst Weis and stealing a prisoner."

"Actually, if you'll forgive the intrusion," Hogan said, projecting as much intrepidity as he could, "He murdered a subordinate, allowed a prisoner to escape, and violated the Geneva convention."

Lutzen glared at the American and immediately protested, "I did nothing of the sort."

Hochsetter jumped in, "Ernst is dead, the girl is gone, and I blame you!"

Burkhalter slammed his fist onto the desk, "I will run this inquiry. Hochstetter, please keep your outbursts limited to facts." he waited for Hochstetter to mumble his apologies, and continued, "And as for you, Hogan, you will keep your mouth shut until you are spoken to."

Lutzen smirked, "I'm glad you don't believe all of their lies, Albert." seeing Burkhalter's sober expression, Lutzen sat up straighter, "We've known each other since we were children, surely you don't think that I am capable of what they accuse?"

Burkhalter smiled, "Why don't you tell me." he motioned to Hochstetter, "Major Hochstetter has been sending petitions to the highest levels of the S.S. and the Gestapo. He doesn't like your methods and has claimed that you are unstable."

Lutzen sent Hochstetter a hateful glare and said, bitterly, "Hochstetter is the poorest example of the Gestapo. He has questioned my authority from the beginning and if we want to talk about instability, I think that fits him to a T."

Burkhalter nodded, "I see, and the sergeant? What happened to him?"

Lutzen sighed, "As I tried to tell Hochsetter, he was an underground operative. He refused to turn the prisoner over to me, even though I had every right to her and I, by far, out ranked him."

Hochstetter started to protest when Hogan interjected, "At worst that makes him insubordinate, not a traitor. How did you come to the conclusion that he works for our side?"

Lutzen stood and faced him, "I will not be questioned by vermin like you."

They stood exchanging cold glares until Hochstetter stepped in between them and Burkhalter asked Lutzen to retake his seat. "Colonel Hogan, though out-of-order, makes an interesting point. What is your proof that Weis was a traitor?"

"I..." Lutzen shifted uncomfortably, "I don't have any solid proof, but Albert, had you been there, you would have done the same thing."

Burkhalter gave him a disgusted look, "I doubt that, Dietrich; however, even if I had I wouldn't have run away like a man guilty of murder."

Lutzen scowled, "I did not run away. I took my prisoner and questioned her as to the whereabouts of the missing microfilm."

"Why didn't you question her in the interrogation rooms in Hammelburg?" Hochstetter sneered, "Why did she need removed from a secure facility to a farmhouse in the middle of nowhere? And why did you send your men away, except for the poor corporal, who you almost killed?"

Lutzen started to breathe heavily, "I do not answer to either of you. I do not have to explain myself...to justify my actions." he pointed directly to Hochstetter, "I will have you demoted until you are nothing but a janitor. And Albert, why don't you just stay out of my business and go back to running your pitiful stalags. Stalags that are the base of major espionage rings."

Hogan stiffened, and started to argue when their was a knock on the door. Burkhalter granted admission and one-by-one Olsen, Kinch, LeBeau, and Newkirk filed in with Schultz bringing up the rear. He snapped to attention, "The prisoners from the cooler, as requested, Herr General."

"Shut the door." Burkhalter motioned for the POWs to line up beside Hogan, "Dietrich, whether you like it or not, Berlin has put me in charge. The Fuhrer has left you fate in my hands, he will follow my recommendations to the letter." Burkhalter stood and moved to the front of the desk. Perching on the corner, he asked, "Which of these prisoners do you suspect as being a part of the spy ring?"

Lutzen turned in his chair to face them and he recognized the first one as the major who was with the American sergeant. The second in line was unfamiliar, but the third was the little Frenchman that had been with the girl. The fourth… He stood, his eyes wide, "The Englander!" he stepped close to Newkirk. "I have you now and I will see you dead."

* * *

P.S. So, I know I said not to expect the next chapter for another week, but surprisingly, this one practically wrote itself. I really expected to fight with it, but that was obviously not the case. :D  
I'm trying to figure out how I want to end this one and whether or not to write a third one. My readership for these two stories have been wonderful, but I don't want to milk it for more than it's worth...such a dilemma. Well, I hope everyone had a good summer and I'll get the next chapter up when it's done. Much love! :D


	13. Waiting For An Explanation

Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

Lutzen seized the lapels of Newkirk's blue jacket and proceeded to holler insults and curses at him in German. Burkhalter ordered Schultz and Hochstetter to break them up.

"You will conduct yourself in a manner befitting you rank." Burkhalter chastised him, "Where have you seen these men, Dietrich? Go through them one-by-one."

Lutzen glared at Hochstetter and yanked his shoulder from under the major's grasp. "The first one I recognize from the farmhouse. He impersonated a German officer, who aided Technical Sergeant Carter, Andrew J." he drew out Carter's name in a resentful tone. "They removed the Englander from my custody."

Hogan risked a glance at the rest of his men. They stood in a straight line with their heads high, staring at the wall across the room. He felt a surge of pride at their ability to play the game, and play it well.

Burkhalter stood and clasped his hands behind his back, "And the second one?"

Lutzen shook his head, "I've never seen him before, but I would not be surprised if he was in on it. The little Frenchman was the one I caught in Dusseldorf. He met with the traitor who stole the film." Lutzen pointed at Newkirk, "The fourth is the one who helped my niece defect to the Allies. He helped the Frenchman escape and I feel confident that he is in complete contact with London."

Burkhalter paced down the line of Allied prisoners, "That's very interesting, Dietrich." When he reached Newkirk he stopped, "Tell me, Corporal, is what he says true?"

Newkirk glanced at Lutzen and shook his head, "Never seen 'im before in me life."

"He's lying!" Lutzen tried to jump to his feet, but was shoved back in his chair by Hochstetter, "I caught him assisting my niece in her defection. I took him to the farmhouse, put him in the cellar, and I interrogated him!"

Burkhalter rolled his eyes, "How can that be, Dietrich? According to Doctor Bernhard Voll and Colonel Klink, Corporal Newkirk was in Hammelburg receiving treatment for Typhoid Fever."

"They're lying!" Lutzen insisted.

Hochstetter scoffed, "Klink has no backbone to lie to the Gestapo."

Burkhalter crossed his arms over his chest, "Believe me, Dietrich, I'm trying to help you. However, you have a colorful military record and not many will be sorry to see you go. Unless you have some evidence confirming your story..."

"Wilburt!" Lutzen shouted, "Corporal Fielderbach was there, he will substantiate my story."

Burkhalter turned to Hogan, "What do you say to that? I must tell you that, if Corporal Fielderbach backs up any part of the general's story, you and your men will be punished severely."

Hogan looked down the line of his men, "You heard General Burkhalter, if you've got anything to say, say it now."

There was silence in the room for a couple of moments until the phone on Klink's desk began to ring. Hochstetter stepped over to the desk and answered, "Hello." he listened and his lips turned down into a frown. "Go back to Hammelburg and set up watch points. Ja, all the train stations." he hung up the phone and perched on the edge of the desk. "Unfortunately for you, my men were unable to locate the prisoner. So, now you have lost the only person with knowledge of where that film is."

Lutzen rolled his eyes, "Technically, Major, she was in your custody when she escaped."

"She would have been secured in her cell, if you had not interfered." the major snapped.

"They don't like each other very much, do they?" Hogan asked, innocently, "I wonder why?"

"Stay out of it, Hogan!" Hochstetter growled.

LeBeau snickered, "Maybe there is too much bad attitude."

"By which one?" Newkirk whispered, behind his hand.

Hochstetter looked like he was going to lose it, when Burkhalter sighed in annoyance. "While we wait for news on Corporal Fielderbach, perhaps we could go over something else that troubles me."

Lutzen raised an eyebrow, "And what's that?"

"The same problem Major Hochstetter has had with his accusations… How do they get in and out of camp?" Burkhalter and Hogan, both watched as the emotions played across Lutzen's face as he tried to answer the question.

Lutzen frantically tried to put the pieces together, _There has to be a way._ "Tunnels?" he inquired.

Burkhalter shook his head, "Hochstetter and his men have been over this camp with a fine-toothed comb, no tunnels have been found. Klink hasn't reported the finding of a tunnel in months."

 _I know it is them… it has be them._ Lutzen started to laugh in amazement, as he had his light-bulb moment, "He's in on it, too."

Burkhalter glanced at Hochstetter, whose mouth had dropped open. Hogan glanced at his men, who were looking at each other. "Klink?!" Hochstetter screeched in disbelief, "That simpleton couldn't be a traitor." Burkhalter appeared to be considering this new idea. He had to agree with Hochsetter, the idea was unlikely. Klink was, for all intents and purposes, a coward of the highest form. He couldn't be capable of treachery… could he?

"May I say something, General?" Hogan asked, feeling the need to get a handle on the situation. With Burkhalter's approval, he continued, "Colonel Klink being a spy is laughable and I highly doubt any of the kommandant's staff are spies. Might I also point out that General Lutzen appears to believe everyone is a spy. Next he'll be telling you that Hochstetter is a spy… or even you, sir."

Burkhalter rubbed his chin as he mused over the American's words, "You mean, perhaps he is not of sound mind?"

"No!" Lutzen shouted, this time he actually stood and put his hand on Burkhalter's shoulder, "Albert, don't fall for their tricks." his eyes flashed wildly and he stated, emphatically, "Albert, you know what we do to lunatics." He shot a quick, panicked look at Hochstetter, "I made it all up. I have never seen any of them before, except Hogan. The boy's death was an accident. My interrogation tactics might be unorthodox, but they are effective."

Burkhalter pushed him down into the chair, "Pull yourself together, Dietrich. Hogan, you and your men are dismissed to your barracks. Schultz, they are to remain there until further notice."

Schultz saluted, "Jawohl, Herr General." He opened the door and motioned for the Heroes to march. They filed out one-by-one. Hogan bringing up the rear behind Newkirk.

1*************************1

They had no sooner entered the barracks when they saw Baker exiting Hogan's office. Schultz frowned, but ignored it. Instead, he turned to Hogan, who quickly spun him around and attempted to usher him out, "You should have Wilson look at the ankle, Schultz."

"No!" Olsen and LeBeau shouted, causing Hogan and Schultz to jump and Newkirk to stare at them like they had gone stark raving mad.

Kinch slid over to Hogan's side,"I think Helga would be a better choice. I mean, she is on their side, after all." he chuckled, "Besides, Schultz, you'd be irresistible to her. Lots of women have a strong nurturing instinct toward the wounded."

Schultz looked between Kinch and Hogan; something was definitely up and it involved the medic. "Colonel Hogan, please!" he whined, "Nine weeks of good behavior… nine! Now, everybody is running around escaping and getting hurt. I do not ask for much, but please, no more monkey business!"

"I think it would be best for you to see Helga." Hogan said, slowly. "I promise no more monkey business. Now, go on and if Helga gives you any trouble just tell her that I have a pair of nylon stockings for her."

Schultz chuckled, "Where in all of Germany would you find stockings?" Hogan started to open his mouth, but Schultz shook his head as he backed out of the barracks, "Nein, I do not want to know."

Hogan shut the door. Turning to face his men, he leaned against the door. "What was that?!"

Olsen and Kinch turned their gaze to LeBeau, who looked away guiltily. Hogan crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm waiting for an explanation. I get back from the farmhouse and the men are brawling in the camp yard. I tell Schultz to see the medic and in the most inconspicuous way possible you shout out that he isn't supposed to be there." his sarcasm thickened with every sentence, "Perhaps next time you could do that in front of Hochstetter or Burkhalter. Hey, maybe even Lutzen, too!"

Reluctantly, LeBeau spoke up, "I had Kinch start the fight in the yard, so I could sneak Jocelyn in under the fence."

Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Why didn't you just take her in through the tunnel? I mean, that is what it's there for… don't you realize how close you came to getting the sentries to machine gun the whole camp?"

LeBeau raised his head defiantly, "Jocelyn begged not to go underground and I took the chance. She is safe with Joe and she can tell us where the film is."

"Oh, great!" Hogan growled, "Just what I need. If anyone of the guards or Hochstetter sees her, we'll all get shot. Newkirk was right you are too close."

"Easy, guv." Newkirk said, softly. "It's been a bad day for all of us." Hogan turned to chastise the Englishman when he noticed, his pale color and the spot of blood that seeped through his pant leg.

He reached out and pulled Newkirk over to the table and ordered him to sit down,  
"I assume it was your bright idea to fire shots at the house." Hogan said, as statement rather than a question, "So, what happened with your krauts?"

"They wanted me to 'ave a cuppa with 'em." Newkirk said, jokingly as he accepted a cup of coffee from Baker, gratefully. He sobered, "They chased me for a ways. I thought I'd lost 'em and headed for 'ome, but they were sneaky buggers. They kept pushing me farther 'n' farther from camp."

He looked down into his cup.

"Then what?" Kinch pressed.

"Well..." he mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. "uh..."

"They shot you?" LeBeau asked.

Newkirk shook his head, "They didn't shoot me."

"They stabbed you?" Olsen tried, receiving strange looks from the rest of the Heroes, "What? That's what his wound looked like, a jagged tear."

"What happened?" Hogan asked, his tone clipped with frustration.

Newkirk sighed, "I remembered what Schultz said about 'ow Carter lost the guards. So, I ran through that small river north of 'ere… or tried to anyway. It worked, but I tripped on me own feet and fell against the rocks. Tore up me leg and 'ad ta limp 'ome."

Olsen started to chuckle, causing Newkirk to glare at him. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Sorry." Olsen attempted to gain a straight face, "I was just thinking how you won't be able to live it down when Carter hears about it."

The heroes each smiled, slightly, as they thought of their friend.

"Is he in as bad a shape as Schultz said?" Kinch asked the question lingering in the room.

Hogan nodded, quickly summarizing the events inside the farmhouse. Everyone was quiet for several moments. Hogan cleared his throat, "We should go get your leg checked out. You'll probably need stitches." Newkirk stood, with some assistance, and Hogan helped him over to the tunnel. "LeBeau, you'd better come too. Kinch, get in my office and man the coffee pot. Any surprises the krauts have planned, I wanna know about."

Kinch went to the office, while LeBeau climbed down the ladder. Newkirk followed, slowly and Hogan waited until he was off the ladder before starting down. He paused for one moment on the ladder to tell the rest of the men in the common room to relax, but be watchful.

The reached Wilson's barracks moments later and Hogan tapped on the entrance. Wilson swung it open and immediately began to protest, "Colonel, I'm a pretty easy going guy. I don't always complain, but this time..." he shook his head and said, vehemently, "I can't keep her here."

"Take it easy, Joe." Hogan said, firmly. "She won't be staying." Newkirk made it to the top of the ladder and was panting from the effort. LeBeau was right behind him and was scowling at Hogan's statement. "Joe, take a look at Newkirk's leg. LeBeau, come with me."

Joe helped Newkirk over to a table and got him settled. Hogan and LeBeau moved over to the corner where Jocelyn sat in a chair. She offered a small smile to LeBeau as they approached. "He told me to sit and be quiet." she said, softly. LeBeau grinned and motioned to Hogan, "This is Colonel Hogan."

"Newkirk said you were snagged before you could hand off the film. So, I assume you stashed it some place." Hogan said, cutting to the chase. "Where?"

She looked over at LeBeau, surprised at Hogan's curt, business-like tone. "I was followed when I got off the train in Dusseldorf. I went to the hotel and checked into a room at the top of the stairs. After I made sure there was no one to observe me, I hid the film in a plant in the hallway. I buried it deep, so no one could find it." she recounted her story as clearly and briefly as she could. LeBeau praised her for her quick thinking.

Hogan didn't listen, he was too busy thinking about how to get the film, "Someone's going to have to go back to Dusseldorf to get it. Preferably, before someone decides to water the plant." he stated, "But in the mean time, LeBeau, take her down into the tunnel and get her a cot to sleep on."

He moved over to where Joe was working on Newkirk and was about to ask how the Englishman was, when Jocelyn grabbed the crook of his elbow and pulled him around to face her.

"Please, Colonel, don't make me go underground. I can't do it." she had tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill over. "I will stay out of sight. I promise."

"Colonel, can't she stay above ground?" LeBeau asked, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Hogan shook his head, "No, take her to the tunnel." seeing LeBeau was still hesitant, he added, "That's an order, Corporal."

LeBeau took her hand and tried to guide her to the tunnel, but she resisted. "I can't." she shouted, angrily. LeBeau tried to shush her, but she was too upset, "I was underground in tunnels and cellars for months after the Nazis marched into Paris. I held my mama as she died in one of those tunnels. I lived beneath the city, until I was evacuated by the freedom-fighters." she jabbed a finger into Hogan's chest, "And after what I witnessed this night… your own man. How can you make me?"

Hogan swallowed hard, "I sympathize, Miss..."

"Boucher." she supplied.

"I really don't want to do this, Miss Boucher." He spoke gently, "But your feelings are secondary. I have several hundred men, including Louis, that depend on you being hidden. If you're caught, they'll punish the whole camp." he watched as his words registered in her eyes, "The Gestapo will take you back to Hammelburg, get the location of the film from you, and all of this will be for nothing. Please, it will only be for a few days, then we'll get you to London."

She allowed LeBeau to lead her to the tunnel, steeled herself, and climbed down the ladder.

"I didn't think she'd go." Newkirk said, grimacing as he jumped down from the table.

"What's the verdict, Joe?" Hogan asked.

"I want him to rest." the medic said, much to Newkirk's disgust. "He lost a fair amount of blood, so he'll be weak for awhile. But, since this is Peter Newkirk we are talking about, I'll be happy if he doesn't tear his stitches and gets something to eat."

"Uh, guv?" Newkirk pointed to the truck that was pulling up in front of the kommandantuer.

"Klink's back." Hogan pushed him toward the tunnel, "Keep your fingers crossed, Joe. We're not out of the woods yet."

Joe chuckled, dryly as the stove was replaced, "My fingers, my toes, and my eyes."

1************************1

The barracks door banged open and Schultz entered, sliding off to the side, "Actung!"

The prisoners moved, lazily into their spots in front of the bunks. Burkhalter stood in the doorway and scanned the room. "Where is Hogan?"

"Right here." Hogan said, from the door of his office. "What can we do for you, General?"

Burkhalter stepped in further and called for Klink to bring him in. Klink ushered a young man into the room. Hogan immediately recognized him as the young corporal under Lutzen.

"Do you recognize anyone in this room?" Burkhalter asked.

Newkirk closed his eyes and waited for Wilbert to point him out.

* * *

P.S. Hey, everyone. I know I keep saying it will only be a couple more chapters, but this time I mean it... I think. Comments and criticisms are always welcome. Much love!


	14. Oh, Boy Was That Close

Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

"Well?!" Burkhalter barked, his patience was wearing thin. Corporal Fielderbach was standing there glancing from the Englander to the Frenchman and then over to Hogan. "Do you recognize them or not?"

"I… I don't know." Wilbert put a hand up to the bandage on his forehead. "My head hurts."

Klink stepped forward, "General, if I may, loss of memory can be the case in many head injuries."

Burkhalter sighed in frustration, "I'll be frank with you, Corporal. If you do not back up General Lutzen's story, I will be forced to give him an unfavorable report." he smiled, encouragingly, "However, if you were to back his story, the general would be free to go."

"I hope you are not trying to influence the witness, Herr General." Hochstetter said from the doorway, with a bitter edge to his voice. He was more than a little irked that Klink had returned and no one had informed him. He'd heard from Klink's air-head secretary for goodness' sake! "I would hate to have to fill out my own report."

Burkhalter's face contorted as he tried to keep his temper in check, "You sent for me, Hochstetter!" He glared at the shorter man, "I will conduct this investigation, thoroughly, but I won't rail-road the man. We are talking about a man's life."

"Ernst had his taken by Lutzen's hand." Hochstetter spoke coldly, meeting Burkhalter's glare and returning one of his own. "I insist that you do what needs to be done."

Both men were silent, glaring at each other. Hogan stepped forward, a cocky grin slapped on his face, "Aww, come on, don't fight. This seems simple enough." Hogan grabbed Wilburt's elbow and guided him toward the bunks on the left, "This is Corporal LeBeau, does he seem familiar?"

Wilburt stared at Hogan then at LeBeau, "I… I don't think so."

Hogan moved down the row of men, "This is…"

"Enough!" Burkhalter thundered, "Hogan, you will not make a farce of this."

Klink glanced anxiously from Burkhalter's death glare, which at this moment was aimed at Hogan, to Hochstetter's mildly amused expression. Stepping over to Hogan and Wilburt, he said, "Perhaps we should do this tomorrow in my office. Schultz can bring in all of the prisoners fitting the description Lutzen gave and we can see if Wilburt recognizes them."

"That's not a bad idea, Kommondant!" Hogan said, enthusiastically. "My men are really tired, what with camp brawls, escapes, and torturous krauts."

"I do not need you or Klink to tell me how to investigate." Burkhalter snapped at both colonels. "Corporal, you will tell me, right now, if you recognize any one in this room!"

Wilburt snapped to attention, "Jawohl, Herr General!" He looked around the room, his gaze fell on Newkirk. He stepped closer to the Englishman and Hogan tensed. Wilburt gently placed a hand under Newkirk's chin and tilted his face toward the overhead light.

"You have seen him before?" Burkhalter asked with delight. Hochstetter's eyes widened as he waited for Wilburt's answer.

Newkirk had opened his eyes when the German grabbed his chin. There was no doubt that Wilburt recognized him, but perhaps he wouldn't say anything. Newkirk read the indecision in Wilburt's eyes. _Remember what you said ta me in that cellar, Wilburt._ He thought, silently willing the German to keep his mouth shut.

Wilburt closed his eyes and his shoulders sagged slightly, "General, this is..."

"See 'ere, last person to grab 'old of me chin was me mum and you ain't 'er!" Newkirk complained, as he batted Wilburt's hand away from his face. Hoping that the mention of his mom, would remind Wilburt of his own mother.

Wilburt took a step back, in surprise and looked down at the floor. After a moment, he said, softly. "I thought this might be the Englander, but he is not. The voice is wrong and his eyes are blue. The man the general interrogated had brown eyes."

Burkhalter's expression fell, "Are you sure?" Wilburt nodded. Klink put a hand on the young corporal's shoulder and moved him over to Schultz's side, quietly telling the sergeant to make sure the boy was fed and given a place to sleep.

Hochstetter was smiling triumphantly, "He did not recognize them, therefore Lutzen lied. He lied about them and about Corporal Weis being connected to the underground."

Burkhalter nodded, his features unreadable, "We will not discuss it here. Klink, you will join us in your office." Klink saluted and followed General Burkhalter and Hochstetter out of the barracks.

Schultz relaxed and chuckled, "Oh, boy was that close."

Hogan glared at the young corporal who now had his eyes locked on Newkirk. "I think you should do as you're told, Schultz." He stepped closer to the pair of Germans, blocking the younger man's view of Newkirk, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Corporal Fielderbach should get his rest. From the sounds of it, it might be awhile until he can find another psychopath to follow."

Wilburt looked surprised and hurt at the same time, "I never wanted to do any of it. He… he made me."

his eyes darted around the room, as he took in the anger from almost every face in the barracks, even Kinch was simmering. "I even stood up to him when he wanted to do it to the girl. I… I tried to stop him!"

"You didn't stop him from hurting Newkirk or Carter." LeBeau spat at his feet and was muttering insults in French. Hogan relaxed his harsh demeanor when he realized that the men were working themselves up, "Schultz, get him out of here before one of us does something we'll all regret."

Schultz looked around nervously and nodded, pulling the younger man toward the door. Wilburt called out, "Please, Englander, forgive me."

Newkirk continued to stare at the door long after they had gone and long after Hogan and the others had gone back to his office to eavesdrop on Klink's meeting. His thoughts were jumbled, incessant, and at times contradictory.

' _E woulda turned me in… 'E's no better than Lutzen…_

 _No, it's not 'is fault… Lutzen's the monster 'ere_ _…_

' _E coulda done more, though… shoulda done more_ _…_

' _E's barmy if 'e thinks I'll forgive the lot of 'em…_

 _but still… I 'ave ta know…_

Newkirk moved to the door and opened it a crack. Seeing no one, he slipped through the door and stole along the building, trying to blend into the darkness of night. He dodged guards, as they walked on patrol and ducked away from the spotlights when the swung inward to survey the camp grounds. He took a deep breath as he reached his destination. Without a sound, he opened the door to the guard house and slipped inside.

1***********************************1

Klink sat in his chair and watched his fellow officers, carefully. Burkhalter sat in a chair against the wall, deep in thought. While Hochstetter had been pacing for the past several moments, also deep in his own world. Klink figured it was going to be a tense meeting, but this was ridiculous. He stood, moved around the desk, and over to the door. He opened it and stuck his head into the Helga's office,

"Helga, if you would be so kind as to bring some coffee in and have the kitchen send supper for three into my office."

Helga sighed, "But I've all ready stayed later than I usually do, Herr Kommandant."

Klink nodded, "I know, I really do appreciate it and my appreciation will be reflected in your next pay check. Danke, Helga." He turned back to his office and smiled pleasantly, "I've sent Helga for some coffee and supper. I'm famished as, I'm sure, you both are."

Burkhalter rolled his eyes and ignored Klink, speaking to Hochstetter instead, "I can't believe that Dietrich has done all of this. Are you sure that no one else had the opportunity to kill Sergeant Weis?"

Hochstetter stopped mid-step, "Lutzen did not deny killing him, just that it was justified because he was a 'spy'."

Klink resumed his seat behind the desk, "Also, Corporal Fielderbach refuted his story about Hogan and his men."

Burkhalter sighed, "I've known that man for almost fifty years. Our families have been close for over a hundred years." he shook his head, "How could this have happened?"

"Maybe Hogan was right." Hochstetter suggested, "It could be insanity."

"It does not matter what it is." Burkhalter said, stiffly. "The end result is the same."

There was a knock on the door and Hochstetter opened it then quickly stepped to the side. Helga entered carrying a tray with three cups and saucers and a large pot of coffee. She placed the tray on Klink's desk and informed him that, at Hogan's behest, LeBeau was preparing Rhenish Mussels. "Oh, that's my favorite!" Klink smiled, clapping his hands together.

"Oh goody." Burkhalter deadpanned.

Klink's smile disappeared, "I can ask them to prepare something else, if you'd prefer not to have mussels."

"It does not matter, Klink." Burkhalter said, frustratedly. He stood and received the cup of coffee from Helga with a mumbled word of thanks. He'd settled himself back into the chair and was sipping his coffee when an idea came to him. "Hochstetter, if he were, say temporarily insane," Burkhalter spoke slowly, "There would have been no intent to kill Weis, at least not any reasoned intent."

"What are you getting at, General?" Hochstetter asked, suspiciously.

"Just that, I think I have an idea that would suit every one." Burkhalter looked at Klink and Hochstetter, hopefully, "If both of you would agree not to make any fuss, I could have him transferred to the Eastern Front. He would not cause any more trouble for either of you."

"You expect me to let him get away with murder?!" Hochstetter asked, indignantly. "I think Sergeant Weis deserves more."

Burkhalter scowled, "I had hoped you would readily agree, but it appears I will have to convince you." He set his cup on the desk and started to reach for Klink's humidor. Klink jumped up and moved the humidor over in front of Burkhalter's face. "Thank you." Burkhalter ground out in irritation. Klink shrunk back and sat down, miserably. Burkhalter smiled, "Major, do remember that rather embarrassing incident you had in Berlin last year?" Hochstetter paled, as the general continued, "Goebbels' personal secretary, wasn't she?"

"That's blackmail." Hochstetter accused, running a finger under his collar. "Something like that would ruin my career."

"Consider it an incentive to see things my way." Burkhalter said with a shrug.

Hochstetter thought for any way out of the box he was in. Finding none, he sighed, "As you wish, General. I won't make any complaints, but only if he is sent to Russia for the duration of the war."

"Of course, Dietrich will stay here in the cooler until I can make preparations to send him to Russia." Burkhalter smiled, agreeably, "Now that we have that settled, we shall enjoy our dinner then I will go back to Berlin."

"It's not settled." Klink said, "I mean, you've settled it with the Major, but not with me."

Burkhalter shifted his gaze to Klink. "What I mean to say, General Burkhalter, is you get something out of this and Major Hochstetter gets something out of this. I believe that I, in some small way, should get something out of this arrangement."

"I see, and just what did you have in mind?" Burkhalter said, his voice dangerously low.

Klink swallowed hard and smiled, nervously, "Well, I will not file any reports about Carter or make any complaints… if I receive Corporal Fielderbach as a transfer."

"But he's S.S." Burkhalter complained, "I can't just transfer him out of the S.S. and in to the Luftwaffe."

Klink frowned, "I'm sure you underestimate your influence. Surely, you know someone in the S.S. who can transfer him?"

Burkhalter mulled this over, "Why do you want him? What makes him so special?"

"Absolutely nothing," Klink shrugged, "I just like him, that's all."

After a moment or two, the general relented, "All right, Klink, I'll see what I can do."

1********************************1

"He can't do that!" Olsen exclaimed, "We had it all fixed to get rid of Lutzen. Sir, they can't do that!"

Hogan sighed, as he disconnected the coffee pot. "They can and they have. Kinch, call London. Let them know everything we know. Ask them if they can get the sub in position to pick up the film tomorrow night and when you're done with that, call the underground. Let them know we'll have a customer for them." Kinch nodded and left the office. Hogan turned to Baker, "When LeBeau gets back for cooking the krauts dinner, tell him to get Miss Boucher ready to leave. I want her appearance changed. All new clothes, dye her hair, and put fake glasses on her if you have to. I want her completely unrecognizable."

Hogan opened the door to his office and looked into the common room, "Where's Newkirk?"

All of the men looked at each other or shrugged. "Thanks, you guys are a great help. Somebody find him and tell him to get to work on the girl's traveling papers right away."

"I'll do it, Colonel." Olsen offered.

"No, I need you to come with me." Hogan told him, motioning for the others to find Newkirk.

"What are we doing, Colonel?" Olsen asked, as he followed Hogan over to the tunnel entrance.

"We're going to call the hospital in Hammelburg and find out what room Carter is in." Hogan told him as they climbed down into the tunnel, "Then if we can manage it, we'll check on him after we get done picking up the film."

"We're going to Dusseldorf? Tonight?" Olsen said, his voice slightly raised. "What if the krauts want to talk to us again?"

"They won't." Hogan assured him, as they made their way to the wardrobe room. He selected a lieutenant's uniform for Olsen and a major's for himself. "Come on, get dressed."

"Just for the record, sir," Olsen said, as he picked up the German uniform. "I don't like this idea."

1*************************1

"Oh, Bernhard." Mrs. Voll spoke softly, her voice catching, "How much more of this must we take? First the Englander… Now, the Amerikaner…"

"Easy, Frieda." Doctor Voll whispered, "Our guest is just outside the door."

They had spent almost an hour cleaning up Carter. Doctor Pheiffer hadn't done a very thorough job, but Voll was surprised he'd even worked on him at all. Pheiffer hated Americans with a passion ever since his son was killed in North Africa. Voll had given Carter the last of his blood plasma packs which the Underground supplied for him, reset several broken bones, and restitched a few of the gashes that Pheiffer had carelessly sewn shut. Carter was still unconscious, but his color looked much better.

"Go make up a place for him to sleep." Voll urged her, "The guard and I will carry him in a few minutes." She nodded and left the room. Voll smiled down at Carter, "She means well. She's just tired… we both are. Tired of hiding and lying and running around in the dark." he checked his patient's pulse, reassuring himself that Carter was still quite alive. "Tired of seeing our beautiful country turned into a bottomless pit of suffering. Tired of seeing young, healthy men come back scarred for life or sometimes not at all." He turned his back on his patient and fought against tears, as ten years of emotions battered at him.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon." a hoarse voice whispered, in an attempt to console him. Doctor Voll turned back to the table. Carter was awake… more importantly, he was alert.

* * *

P.S. Hey, I am on a roll! *does a little happy dance* I have one more full chapter(and maybe an epilogue)then this story is over. I'm so excited for you to read this and the last chapter. I hope you'll enjoy how I conclude this little tale. Until next week, much love!


	15. Out of The Woods Yet?

Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

"What if they ask for papers?" Olsen asked, as he nervously gazed at the hotel. They had made it to Dusseldorf and, by Hogan's calculations, had less than fifteen minutes to get into the hotel, find the film, and get out. If they took any longer than that, they wouldn't be able to check in on Carter before they had to be back for roll call.  
"Relax." Hogan instructed, "Be confident. The more confident you are the less doubtful they will be and they'll be less likely to ask for papers." He wasn't as nervous as Olsen, but he wasn't exactly crazy about the idea of marching into a hotel that was still crawling with Gestapo, either.

"Colonel, I don't think this is a good idea." Olsen said, again, hoping his commander would listen this time. He wasn't used to this sort of thing. Sure, he'd hung out on the other side of the wire when the heroes needed. He was even used as a stand in for the colonel, once… but, this was keeping up a German persona in front of Gestapo. He'd almost passed out when he was talking with Lutzen all those weeks ago. "I don't speak German that well and my accent is terrible."

Hogan pulled on black, leather gloves and grinned, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I left it back at camp." Olsen muttered to Hogan's back as the officer climbed out of the car. Olsen followed the Colonel up to the hotel.

The few Gestapo men that were still gathered in the dinning room looked up when they entered the hotel. Olsen turned his back on them choosing, instead to speak with the desk clerk. "Good evening, I need a room for the night."

The clerk shook his head, "I cannot. At least, not until the Gestapo are done with their investigation."

Hogan sighed in an exaggerated manner. Olsen did his best to look offended, "The major needs a place to sleep for the night, before going to Berlin in the morning."

The clerk shrugged his shoulders with his palms upward, "I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I am just following their orders. Perhaps, the major could sleep on the train?"

Hogan motioned for Olsen to follow him and, to Olsen's utter disbelief, he marched up to the Gestapo agents. "Where is your superior?" he asked, his German, far better than Olsen's, was very convincing. The corporal eyed him uncertainly. Hogan glared and lowered his voice an octave, "Bring me your superior, quickly!"

Olsen flinched at the tone, as did the corporal. He stuttered as he turned on his heel and hurried off to find his superior. Hogan grinned and whispered, "See? Confidence, that's all you need."

Olsen shook his head, thinking to himself, _there's a reason I'm only the outside man._

Olsen didn't have a chance to respond when an older, lanky man rushed forward and snapped to a salute, "Sergeant Johan Hinde, Major."

Hogan saluted lazily, "Tell the clerk to register me so I can get some sleep."

Sergeant Hinde looked over to the clerk and back to Hogan, "I'm not sure I can do that, Herr Major." Hogan opened his mouth to speak, but Sergeant Hinde hurried on, "You see, this hotel has been sealed by Gestapo authority. I, respectfully, suggest that you return to the train."

"We are not traveling by train." Olsen said, hoping his accent didn't sound terrible. "We cannot sleep in the car and we will only be here for a couple of hours, as the Major needs to be in Berlin before noon."

"Lieutenant!" Hogan chastised him, "Try and maintain security protocols. We do not know who may overhear us." He gave the sergeant a withering gaze.

Olsen snapped his heels together and bowed his head, "Forgive me, Major."

Sergeant Hinde, shifted uneasily, "If it is only for a couple of hours. If you would just inform me or the corporal when you leave." He walked to the front desk and mumbled a few word to the clerk. "Major, the clerk will handle your registration."

Hogan returned his salute and chuckled as Sergeant Hinde made himself scarce. Olsen quickly signed the registrar and the clerk pointed to the stairs. "Up the steps, three doors down on the right."

"Danke." Olsen said, turning to follow Hogan up the staircase. Hogan glanced around when he reached the top. "Watch the steps." he whispered, to Olsen. Seeing only one table in the hallway, he quickly moved down the hallway until he reached it and prodded the dirt. After a moment, he pulled out a brown paper package about the size of a ring box. He shoved the package into his coat pocket and rejoined Olsen.

"As we go down the steps, I want you to apologize profusely." Hogan commanded, "I'll take it from there." Olsen nodded ambled down the steps, apologizing.

Hogan started to yell about the cleanliness of the hotel, "I saw a rat as large as my dog… and he's a German Shepherd!"

The clerk came out from behind the desk, wringing his hands with his eyes wide. Olsen handed him the key and then wiped his hands on his coat, "We've changed our minds… the car will suffice."

Sergeant Hinde appeared in the doorway a moment later, "What is going on?"

Hogan spun around and stomped up to him, "Sergeant, I insist you shut this establishment down, entirely. The rooms are dirty, the linens are filthy, and I think there might be bed bugs!" He threw his hand up, "What's next? Moldy food from room service?!"

Hogan stalked out of the door. Olsen shrugged to Hinde and rushed after his commanding officer.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Olsen said, catching up and opening his car door. Hogan grinned, as he slid behind the wheel, "I told you… confidence, nothing but confidence."

1********************************1

LeBeau put the finishing touches on the Rhenish Mussels, just as Langenschiedt showed up with two privates in tow. "I am to deliver the dinner to the kommandant's office." he said, pleasantly.

LeBeau nodded, "It is ready. I suggest the Muscadet, from the Kommandant's private stock, to go with the meal."

Langenschiedt nodded and had one of the guards fetch the wine. He put the trays on the small rolling cart and turned to the other guard, "Private Huber, you will take the prisoner back to his barracks, while I deliver this to the Kommandant."

"Corporal," Huber piped up, "after I return the cockroach to his barracks, may I go off duty? I mean, I was supposed to go off duty before, but the prisoners escaped. Now that they are all back…"

Langenschiedt said, over his shoulder as he pushed the cart through the door, "Check with Sergeant Schultz first, but I see no reason why you can't."

"Danke." Huber glared at LeBeau and gave him a shove, "Move, cockroach."

LeBeau, thrown of balance, stumbled into the door. He caught himself from falling completely to the floor, but not before he struck his nose against the door jamb. The little Frenchman straightened and muttered under his breath, but continued on to the barracks.

LeBeau kept up a quick pace, for every time he started to slow down, Private Huber stuck his rifle in the middle of his back. To say the least, he was relieved to make it back to the barracks and even more relieved that Huber didn't follow him into the barracks.

"Le boche are cranky tonight." LeBeau said, taking off his jacket and tossing it on his bunk. He gingerly felt is nose, "I bet it will be bruised tomorrow."

"Colonel said that you were to get Miss Boucher ready for her trip." Private Walters said, as he examined his friend's nose, "Afterward, I would get some ice on that nose, it's starting to swell."

"The colonel also said, he wanted a complete job done on her hair and clothes… he even suggested that she wear fake glasses." Slim said, adding after a moment, "You haven't seen Peter have you, Louis?"

"Non, not since Lutzen's kraut was here." LeBeau said, heading for the tunnel entrance. "Try at the infirmary… after what happened with Lutzen, he and Joe became close."

Slim nodded and followed him down into the tunnel. They parted ways when LeBeau reached the 'Guest Quarters', but Slim asked him to keep an eye out for Newkirk and to get him started on the traveling papers if he turned up.

LeBeau assured him he would and turned to the small doorway. He found Jocelyn sitting on the cot in the corner with her back to the entrance. He heard her whimpering. LeBeau swallowed hard and squared his shoulders then he knocked gently on the wooden brace.

"Jocelyn?" the sobs stopped and he saw her back stiffen, "I have to get you ready to go."

She turned and gave him a half-smile that didn't reach her red, tear-filled eyes, "Trying to get rid of me so soon, Louis?"

"Never, cherie." LeBeau moved to her, sat on the cot and slipped his arm around her waist, "If I had my way, you would stay with me always."

She put her head on his shoulder and allowed her eyes to drift closed, "It has been too long… too much pain and horror… too much death."

He nodded, putting his other arm around her, effectively wrapping her into a warm embrace. "I think we have grown up very much in the past couple of years. I'm sorry about your mama. I had no idea what had happened to her or you, for that matter."

Jocelyn pulled out of the embrace, "Nor I, you. We heard of the defeat at Dunkerque and then less than two weeks later the Nazis were all over Paris. We went into hiding and…" she broke off, burying her head in his chest. LeBeau rubbed comforting, circles into her back, "What happened after the underground got you out of Paris?"

"I began to work for them. Small jobs at first then the rolls got bigger and bigger." she straightened again, and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket. "I'm not sure how they caught on to me, but I was told on the train not to go back to Berlin." she blew her nose.

"It does not matter." LeBeau stood and pulled her to her feet, "We have much work to do."

Jocelyn looked confused, "What work?"

"You're getting remade, cherie." LeBeau led her to the salon and he laughed out loud when she squealed. "I thought you'd like this."

"Louis, this is incredible… I haven't seen this many cosmetics in one place in a very long time." She giggled as she dug through the lipsticks and face powders. LeBeau grabbed her hand and pulled her across the 'hallway' and opened the ladies wardrobe. Jocelyn's mouth dropped open, "H-h-how?" she stuttered, as she ran her hand over the racks of clothes. They were German fashioned, of course, but they were new and sturdy.

"Pierre is a genius with the needle and thread." LeBeau explained, "He would design them and set a whole group of prisoners to work on them. We have a couple of common sizes. So, we'll pick one out, tailor it to you, and voila."

"Incredible." She smiled as she pulled a black dress with a green, suit coat. "Remember when I wore this colour on that picnic and you told me it made my hair look like wildfire?"

LeBeau took the dress from her and replaced it, "I remember, but Colonel Hogan wants your entire appearance changed… even your lovely hair has to be dyed."

Jocelyn sighed, "I suppose you want to cut it, too." he nodded and she smiled, unhappily, "Oh, well… it's just hair, it will grow back."

"And I know you will be lovely no matter what." LeBeau grinned, "We'll let you pick your new hair color then you can pick an outfit. I'll tailor it while you dye your hair."

"I thought, that Pierre was the tailor?" she questioned as he guided her back to the salon, "Shouldn't he be doing it? I mean, I never knew you to be a sewing master."

"Pierre will be working on your papers." he explained, "He's the tailor, forger, and the best thief I know."

She raised an eyebrow, "This war has made strange bedfellows."

"Mais oui." LeBeau chuckled, "Come, we need to get busy. I want to get you out of danger as quick as possible."

1******************************1

Newkirk quietly closed the door behind him. He stood for a moment and glanced around the room. There were bunks, much like in the prisoners barracks, only these had heavy, plush blankets… without any holes in them! He thought about swiping some of them, but decided that he probably wouldn't get away with it and Hogan would have his hide.

Hogan would have his hide if he got caught here, period. He was not only breaking curfew, but he was also in an out-of-bounds area. He pushed those thought aside and went back to his reason for being here. He moved away from the door and sneaked over to the first set of bunks. Peering around them, he searched for Wilburt.

He found Wilburt sitting, with his head in his hands, in the bunk diagonally across from where Newkirk stood. The Englishman took a cautious step into the middle of the room and he noticed that a plate of food was sitting on the table. _Wurst and Sauerkraut? 'E must be in bad shape to turn down that... or I'm just used to Schultzie's appetite._

"'Ello, Wilburt." he whispered. Wilburt's head snapped up and he immediately regretted that and let out a groan. "You all right?" he asked, reluctantly concerned about the young man.

"What are you doing here?" Wilburt asked, stiffly, keeping his head down, "You will get into a lot of trouble."

Newkirk limped over to the bench and sat, with his back to the table, in front of Wilburt. "I wanted to talk with you." Wilburt looked up, only slower this time. His eyes met Newkirk's and his head cocked to the side. Newkirk almost laughed, thinking that he looked like a curious puppy.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Wilburt ground out between clenched teeth, "I thought you and you comrades hated me?"

Any trace of a smile disappeared from Newkirk's face, "You can't really blame us. You coulda blown the whistle on Lutzen, long 'fore anyone got 'urt." Wliburt duck his head and Newkirk softened his tone, "I just wanted to ask you why… Why did you let me escape in Dusseldorf and why didn't you tell Burkhalter?"

Wilburt shrugged, "It does not matter, I just did."

"There 'as to be a reason." Newkirk pressed, "You don't just wake up one morning and decide you've 'ad enough of 'urting people for kicks."

Wilburt glared, "I never hurt anyone… not really. I just cleaned up after he was done." he stood, leaning against the bunk post, "I had to do what he said… I had to keep my mama safe. I'm sorry for what happened to you, but it's not my fault."

Newkirk stood and grabbed hold of his arm, guiding him to the table, "Sit and eat. I ain't 'ere to bust ya up about 'elping Lutzen." he forced the German to sit at the table and handed him a fork.

Wilburt took the fork and started to eat, "Then I ask again, what are you here for? And don't tell me you want to know why I did something decent."

"All right, then..." Newkirk crossed his arms, "tell me where we stand."

Wilburt stopped eating and spoke around the bite of bratwurst in his mouth. "We are in the guard's barracks." he said, confusedly.

"No, I mean are you 'oldin' out on us, to get a better deal with Burkhalter?" Newkirk clarified, "Will your bout of good conscience run out when it suits you?"

Wilburt looked down at his plate, stirring its contents around, "Well… I made a deal." Newkirk blanched. Wilburt continued, quickly, "Nothing like what you are thinking. No… I made a deal with your kommandant, Colonel Klink."

"What kind of a deal could 'e make?" Newkirk wondered out loud, "'E's got no pull with anybody."

Wilburt grinned, "He suggested that I deny that any of you were involved with anything. That I let General Lutzen take all of the blame for everything and, in return, he would get me transferred to the Luftwaffe, under him. He was worried about his record at the camp." Wilburt gave him a funny look, "I asked what he would do if his prisoners were the men and at first, he said it was impossible. Then he said it wouldn't matter, as long as you were all back at camp. He's a very strange man."

Newkirk snorted, "That's the iron weasel, protect 'imself at all cost."

Wilburt started to answer when the door to the barracks opened. Newkirk dove to the floor and crawled under the closest bunk. A tall private strode, tiredly, into the room. He looked surprised, saying in rapid German, "What are you doing here? Who authorized you to be in here?"

Wilburt turned around, expecting to see the Englander standing beside him. When he didn't see him anywhere, Wilburt realized that the private was talking to him. "I am Corporal Fielderbach, S.S. I was given these quarters as a place to stay, by Kommandant Klink."

The private relaxed, "Oh, I'm sorry, corporal. My name is Oskar, Oskar Huber." he sat down on the bottom bunk behind Wilburt. "With all the craziness going on, a man can't be too careful."

Wilburt turned to face him and caught a glimpse of Newkirk's blue uniform underneath the bunk that Huber sat on. He gasped and quickly covered it by coughing. Huber jumped to his feet and pounded on Wilburt's back until he waved the private off, "Danke, a piece of wurst went down the wrong way." Huber nodded returning to his bunk and he reached down to take off his boots. "You were saying about the craziness?" Wilburt said, attempting to distract him as Newkirk scrunched further back. "What craziness?"

"Weird goings-on..." Huber said, taking his boot off, but keeping his eyes on Wilburt. "A Tiger Tank appeared at the gate with orders to put down a riot."

"What's so strange about that?" Wilburt asked.

"There was no riot." Huber said, pulling off his other boot and undoing his uniform coat, "And then the tank disappears and no one can find it, only to reappear and try to run people over."

Wilburt's mouth dropped open, "How?"

Huber shrugged, "No one knows… Well, I think the Sergeant knows something, but Schultz is just soft." he chuckled, "But I think the strangest thing had to be when a plane took off from the prisoner's Recreation Hall."

"A plane?" Wiburt said, slowly, "In the Recreation Hall? How did that happen?"

"Kommandant Klink doesn't know and he doesn't want to know." Huber said, taking his coat off and stretching out on the bed, "He ordered us all to forget, but there are strange goings-on." he yawned, "I need to get some sleep… we'll talk later, ja?"

Wilburt nodded and turned back to his dinner. After ten or fifteen minutes, Wilburt had finished his dinner and Huber was snoring softly. "You can come out now." Wilburt whispered. Newkirk climbed out as quietly as he could and sneaked across the room, with Wilburt right behind him. "We must speak later, Englander. You have some explaining of your own."

Newkirk glanced at Huber then at Wilburt, "We'll see." and without another word he exited the building. He dodged the lights and guards until he made it back to barracks two.

"There you are!" Slim said, exasperatedly, "I've been looking all over for you. What were you doing outside?"

Newkirk shrugged, "Just 'ad an errand… What'd you need, mate?"

Slim looked unconvinced, but he didn't press it, "Colonel wants you to get all the girl's papers ready." Newkirk went to the Colonel's office and stuck his head in, but found only Baker, manning the coffee pot. "Where's the Colonel?" he asked.

Baker shrugged, "He and Olsen took off about an hour ago."

Stepping back into the common room, he asked where Kinch or LeBeau was. Slim pointed to the tunnel entrance, "Louis is down getting the girl's clothes and hair changed and Kinch is on the radio."

Newkirk nodded and hurried over to the bunk. "Ta, mate." he called over his shoulder.

1****************************************1

"Come, private." Mrs. Voll encouraged, the guard at Carter's door. Dr. Voll had used him to get Carter into the guest room and not long after that she had received a telephone call from the camp. Hogan had made arrangements to sneak into their home in the morning to check on Carter. The window of time he had specified was upon them and she was having a hard time getting the guard away from Carter's door. "You have been up all night. Breakfast and some coffee would perk you right up." she beamed a pleasant smile.

"I have to remain at the prisoner's door." he insisted, "It is my duty."

She put both hands on her hips and said in a firm, motherly voice, "Is it your duty to starve? No, you can fulfill your duty better if you are not weak and sleepy. Come." this time she demanded.

He bit his lip, indecision written all over his face, "That is logical, Mrs. Voll." he looked at the door he was guarding, "If your sure he cannot escape?"

She chuckled as she linked her arm with his, "Of course he can't. He's too weak and the doctor is with him, if there is any trouble you can be back there in seconds."

He smiled as she led him into the kitchen where the smells of fresh bread, meats and cheeses, and coffee were too tempting to resist.

As soon as Dr. Voll heard them leave the door, he opened it and peeked out. Seeing no one, he crept to the front door. He opened it and his heart almost stopped, when the loud creak echoed in the hall. He paused and cursed under his breath, remembering he was supposed to put oil in the hinges months ago.

Turning around, he listened for the sound of footsteps, breathing a sigh of relief when he heard nothing.

"Doc?" Dr. Voll jumped and spun back to the door. Hogan raised and eyebrow at the doctor's expression, "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Nein, you just startled me." Dr. Voll whispered, motioning Hogan and Olsen to come in. "You must be very quiet. One of the guards from your stalag is in the kitchen with Frieda."

Hogan followed the doctor into the room that only two months earlier held another one of his men. He felt a pang of guilt wash over him. He knew that no one could have foretold what happened to Newkirk, but he couldn't help but feel that they should have gotten rid of Lutzen before attempting another mission.

"How is he?" Olsen asked, quickly taking his eyes away from Carter's damaged face. Hogan also flinched, the bruises on his face had been much lighter several hours ago. Now, they covered most of his face. Dr. Voll smiled reassuringly, "Much like Peter, it looks worse than it is. His injuries are not as plentiful as Peter's, but he has lost more blood. I didn't know a man could lose that much blood and still be alive." Dr. Voll shook his head in amazement, "He's got a gaurdian angel looking out for him… yes, indeed."

Hogan smiled, "Doc, in this line of work, I've learned never to under-estimate God or Carter."

"Hiya, Colonel." Cater mumbled, his eye barely open, "Whatchya doin' here?"

Hogan sat down gently on the side of the bed, "Came to check on you. How are you feeling?"

Carter closed his eyes and tried to lick his lips, "Thirsty, I'm so thirsty."

Doctor Voll went over to the table beside the only window in the room. He picked up a glass and filled it less than half full. "Here," he said softly, gently propping up Carter's head, "drink it slowly. Don't gulp it, Andrew… sip."

After he had taken several swallows, he pushed the cup away, "What happened to the girl? And Lutzen? And how did I get out of the cellar? And…."

"Easy, Carter." Hogan put a hand on his shoulder, "One question at a time. The girl is safe and she'll be on her way to England in a couple of days."

"Lutzen's been taken care of, Burkhalter and Hochstetter saw to that." Olsen added, answering the second question.

"And we'll tell you the whole story about the heroic rescue of Sergeant Andrew J. Carter another time. We have to get back to the camp. Roll call is in twenty minutes, we'll be cutting it close as it is."

"Andrew needs his sleep anyway." Dr. Voll said, "You go to sleep and next time you wake up, Mrs. Voll will have some broth for you to eat." Carter sort of smiled and mumbled a quiet good-bye that morphed into a yawn. Hogan and Olsen smiled and quickly said their good-byes. Dr. Voll ushered them to the door. Olsen hurried out to the car and got in. Hogan lingered at the door for a moment, "When will he be able to come home?"

"That depends on how well, he does." Dr. Voll shrugged, "He is, how do you Americans say it? Not yet out of the woods."

1*********************************1

"Where are they?" Schultz whined. He had gotten very little sleep the night before, due to his throbbing ankle. Helga had told him to keep off of it for a few days, but Klink had told him to be at roll call or else. "Didn't you learn anything from last night? And with Major Hochstetter and General Burkhalter here? Where are they?"

"They'll be here." Kinch tried to assure him, but the worry that edged his voice wasn't that convincing.

Schultz whined again, "Haven't I been a good Sergeant-of-the-Guard? I have treated you fairly, I have not seen too much, and this is how you repay me? Sending me to the Russian Front!"

"Shhh, Schultzie." Newkirk chastised, "Someone might 'ear you. 'Ogan'll be 'ere, or my name isn't Peter Newkirk."

The door to the Kommandanture opened and Burkhalter, Hochstetter, and Klink filed out. Schultz marched miserably over to the kommandant before he had a chance to holler for the report, "Herr, Kommandant. I beg to report that Colonel Hogan is not in the camp and he has taken Sergeant Olsen with him."

Burkhalter and Hochstetter rolled their eyes and Klink bellowed, "Dummkopf, are you blind?"

"Go easy on him, Kommandant." Hogan said sideling up beside, Schultz. "He's had a rough night, what with that ankle and all. Why if he were an allied soldier, he'd get a couple of days off to rest."

"I will decide what to do with my men, Hogan." Klink said waving his finger in the American's face, "Schultz, go count again."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!" Schultz snapped into a salute, wincing slightly at the sharp twinge in his ankle. "Back in line, Colonel Hogan."

Hogan walked back to the formation of men. Klink escorted Burkhalter to his vehicle and Hochstetter went to his. Hogan waved cheerfully, "Thanks for coming!" he hollered, "Stop by any time."

"Colonel Hogan, please!" Schultz begged, his eyes wide.

"What?" Hogan asked, innocently. "I was just being polite."

After the cars drove off, Klink stormed over to the formation. "REPORT!" he yelled. Schultz reported all prisoners accounted for and Klink glared at Hogan. "When Carter is well and is back at camp, the entire camp will go without their evening lights for ninety days and they will not receive any white bread for that same length of time." The men erupted into complaints. Hogan tried to quiet them down, but Klink was fuming. "Since you like that so much, the Recreation Hall will be padlocked for six months!"

"Six months?!" Hogan cried, his eyes wide.

"Would you like to go for nine months?!" Klink screeched.

Hogan held up his hand in defeat, "No, Kommandant. You win, but you sure take all of the fun out of being a prisoner."

Klink smiled in a pompous, self-satisfied way, "I know. DISMISSED!"

Hogan watched Klink stalk back to his office, before heading into the barracks. No sooner was he inside then the men crowded around him complaining about the punishment. "All right, hold it down!" Hogan hollered, putting his hands up. "Klink's just a little hot under the collar at the moment. We did cause him some trouble. Give him some time to cool off and I'll get the punishment reduced." One of the men asked about Carter and Hogan crossed his arms, "He should be okay, he's with Dr. and Mrs. Voll. They'll take good care of him and he'll be home before you know it. Now, get back to business as usual."

The men were still grumbling, but disbursed back to their various activities. LeBeau went back to the stove and poured the egg mixture into the hot skillet, while Newkirk and Kinch sat down at the table.

"Did you get in touch with London?" Hogan asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee and stifling a yawn.

"Yes, sir." Kinch replied, "I got in touch with them and the Underground. The Underground will have someone at the usual spot whenever we send them word."

"And the girl's papers are done and Louis 'as 'er ready to go." Newkirk piped up.

Hogan nodded, "We'll move her out the day after tomorrow. After we get some sleep."

Olsen laid down on his bunk and yawned, "Thank you, sir. I feel like I could sleep for a month."

"Not until you eat your breakfast, mon ami." LeBeau said, carrying a pan of scrambled eggs to the table. "It's ready now."

Olsen shook his head, "I don't want any."

Newkirk grinned, as he held his plate out for LeBeau to scoop eggs on to it. "The outside man isn't used to all the action."

Hogan thankfully accepted the plate offered to him, "Kinch tell London to have the sub at the rendezvous tomorrow night."

"No go, Colonel." Kinch shook his head, "They want that film tonight. London said, they wanted to get some use out of the information before the German's make it obsolete." he looked as if he wanted to say more, but was holding back.

"What else did they say, Kinch?" Hogan pressed, having a feeling he all ready knew.

"Well, sir, they aren't very happy about how this mission went..." he paused, "They, umm, suggested that, if you can't handle a simple mission like this, maybe our operation isn't worth the expense of keeping it running."

Newkirk choked on his eggs, "Blimey, if they think it's so easy, 'ow 'bout they come 'ere and do themselves."

LeBeau was rambling in French, as he slammed the frying pan back on the stove. Kinch shrugged, "I'm sorry, Colonel. That's what they said."

Hogan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Never mind. "

"But, Colonel..." Newkirk started.

"I said never mind." Hogan cut him off, "I'll deal with this. Olsen, LeBeau, after breakfast, you two get some sleep. You'll take the film to the sub. Kinch, get London on the line, I want to talk with them."

"Colonel, don't you think you should get some sleep before you do that?" Olsen suggested.

Hogan started to shake his head until Kinch agreed with Olsen, "It might be better to wait until they have the film, they'll be in a better mood."

"Plus, if you sleep first, you'll 'ave all your wits about you." Newkirk added.

"Oui, Colonel." LeBeau said, "It could be quite a tussle, you wouldn't want to say anything out of temper."

Hogan looked around the table and set his plate down, "All right, I'll get a nap first, but when I get up I want London on the radio."

"Yes, sir." Kinch nodded. Hogan went to his office, stretched out on the bottom bunk, and was asleep in moments.

* * *

P.S. Haha! Last chapter and it is a long one... I fought hard with the first section,(hence the late update)but after I jumped that hurtle, it was smooth sailing. As always, I LOVE feedback, if you have any comments or criticisms send me a review or a PM. The epilogue will be up soon. Enjoy!


	16. Epilogue

Author's Note: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This is a fictional story any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental.

* * *

When Hogan opened his eyes, he blinked several times in confusion… it was dark. So he sat up, bumping his head on the bottom of the top bunk. He rubbed his eyes as it all came back to him. The mission going pear-shaped, Carter going missing, finding Lutzen in the cellar, and then London's lack of confidence in them. He crawled out of the bottom bunk and went into the common room.

"Whose bright idea was it to let me sleep late?" Hogan grumbled, reaching for the pot of coffee on the stove. Slim looked to Walters who pointed to Newkirk and Carter's set of bunks. Where Wilson was changing the bandage and lecturing the Englishmen about the lack of care, "You tore three of the stitches. I'm gonna have to restitch it and at this rate your leg won't ever heal."

Hogan wandered over to see Newkirk propped up on Carter's bunk, wincing as Wilson skillfully pulled out the last stitch. "What happened?" he asked, in a gentler tone.

Newkirk flushed with embarrassment, "I was climbin' up the ladder to come get you and me leg just gave out."

Wilson frowned, as he started to pull the thread through the lips of the wound, "He was also running around getting LeBeau and Olsen out with the film and dealing with Klink to get him to do a head count, instead of roll call. Oh, and refitting Miss Boucher's outfit, apparently LeBeau didn't do it right." Wilson finished stitching and stood to face Hogan, "But do you know what we wasn't doing? Resting, like I told him and now you can add a minor concussion to his list of ailments."

"I just bumped me 'ead!" Newkirk said, exasperatedly. "It ain't like I split it open."

Wilson rolled his eyes as he started to wrap Newkirk's leg, "Colonel, would you do me a favor?"

Hogan grinned, knowing where this was going, "Anything for you, Doc."

Wilson finished tying off the bandage, "Order him to stay put… he won't listen to me."

Newkirk muttered under his breath as Hogan made it an official order. Hogan asked how long Olsen and LeBeau had been gone. "No more than an 'our. They should be back any minute, but that's not why I was coming to get you. Kinch 'as London on the line, more specifically, Georgie Porgie."

Hogan set his cup on the table and ran to the tunnel entrance, scrambling down the ladder. Wilson turned to Newkirk, "Georgie Porgie?"

"Don't know 'is real name, only 'Ogan does, but I do know 'e's a bigwig." Newkirk shifted, "'E might even be in charge of this 'ole operation."

Down in the tunnel, Kinch was sitting at the radio getting a tongue lashing. Hogan motioned for him to turn the microphone over. Kinch handed it to him and got up, offering his seat to Hogan.

"Georgie Porgie, this is Papa Bear."

A deep, obviously American, voice came over the wire, " _So glad you could join us."_

Hogan licked his lips, "I apologize, sir. I had some pressing matters."

" _Anything to do with the package?"_

"The package is with the postman. You should be checking the mailbox."

" _At least that's gone right. I pushed for your operation, Papa Bear. I spent a lot of capital to get the funding for your little endeavor and recently you haven't been delivering."_

Hogan sighed, "We've done the best we could. We had a little hitch, but that's been taken care of, everything should go back to normal."

" _You've taken care of the obstacle?"_

"He'll be on his way East in a few days, but he'll not be anymore trouble for the operation." Hogan, turned as he heard noises behind him. "Stand-by, Georgie." Kinch pulled a pistol from it's usual spot behind the radio, both men tensed. A moment later, Olsen stepped through the opening, "Oh for..." he exclaimed, taking a step back when he saw Kinch's pistol pointed at him.

Kinch relaxed and put the pistol back behind the radio. Hogan asked if the film had gotten to the sub.

LeBeau nodded, "Sub should be back home within the hour."

"You two go up stairs." Hogan picked the microphone back up, "Go ahead, Georgie."

" _Everything all right?"_

"Yes, sir." Hogan assured him, "My cubs just returned. Your package should be there in an hour."

Kinch settled down against the wall and listened intently. He knew as well as Hogan how important this call was.

" _As our English friends would say… Good show, old boy. Now, to the serious business, I can go to bat for you… keep you up and running, but I need results. Uncle Sam isn't a bottomless piggy bank. There is something coming up. I'll have it sent to you in code, it's important and it's all yours… if you think you can handle it."_

"We can handle it, sir. We'll stand-by for the orders." Hogan said, nodding to Kinch, who grabbed his pad and pencil.

" _We won't have the exact details for a few more days, good luck. Out."_

Hogan set down the microphone and sighed, "I want someone at the radio at all times."

"Yes, sir." Kinch replied, "I'll spend the next six hours down here then Baker can relieve me for six and so on. Sir, what do you think the mission is?"

"Who knows… I just hope the few day leeway is enough to get Newkirk back on his feet. Being down one man before a big mission is bad enough, but two just isn't cricket." Hogan said as he climbed the ladder. Kinch chuckled and settled into his first shift.

1***********************1

Four days later found the heroes still anxiously waiting on the orders for their mission. Kinch and Baker took turns sleeping, eating, and manning the radio. The only time both of them were above ground at the same time was roll call. All of Newkirk's concussion symptoms were gone and, due to Hogan's order and Joe's watchful eye, the stitches in his leg were still in place and his wound was healing nicely. Joe had even said, if the healing process kept up at this rate, he'd have the stitches out by the end of the week.

News came from Dr. Voll, Carter was gaining strength every day. He was out of the woods and Dr. Voll told Klink that Carter would be ready to come home the next day, but with lots of rest. LeBeau spent all of his time either cooking for the Heroes or down in the tunnel with Jocelyn. They had been unable to get her out of camp due to the heat put on the area by the Gestapo.

Hochstetter was determined to find that girl. He had come sniffing around a couple of days ago. He'd questioned Hogan and LeBeau, then Wilburt, and finally Lutzen. He'd left in a huff when he couldn't find the answers in camp.

Lutzen had left yesterday. A Gestapo staff car came to pick him up and several of Gestapo agents had escorted him out of camp. One of the agents had stopped in at Klink's office and, with the use of the coffee pot, Hogan overheard the agent telling Klink that Wilburt's transfer had gone through. He was reduced in rank to a private and he had a probationary period, but if he kept his nose clean, Private Fielderbach would stay under Klink's command.

Klink was still fuming about all of the trouble. Every day Hogan would stick his nose in to Helga's office and check on Klink's mood. Helga would shake her head, just as Klink would bellow for her to take a letter, memo, or report. Hogan would quickly withdrawal and head back to his office, where he would pace and stew.

That evening Kinch ambled up the ladder from the tunnel, "Colonel in his office?" he asked.

Newkirk scrambled down from his top bunk, "Yeah, them the orders?"

Kinch nodded and motioned for LeBeau to join them. Kinch knocked softly and opened the door after Hogan granted him entrance. "The orders from London, in code, just like they said."

Hogan took the clipboard and dug out the code book, "Let's see what we have… A train carrying a large shipment of experimental fuel. It could revolutionize the Nazi war effort."

"Then we can not let it go through." LeBeau said vehemently.

"It should be at the bridge near Trimberg tomorrow at twenty-two hundred hours. They want us to destroy the train on the bridge." Hogan finished reading.

"Ten o'clock tomorrow night." Newkirk mused, "That doesn't give us much time."

"We had four days, that should be plenty." Hogan growled. Newkirk shrugged and lit a cigarette.

"That isn't all." Kinch said, rubbing the back of his neck and giving LeBeau an odd look.

"The Underground radioed that they can get Miss Boucher started on her trip to London?" Hogan guessed and Kinch nodded. "Let me guess tomorrow night just after dark?"

"Yes, sir." Kinch confirmed, "However, they don't want to meet at the usual spot."

Hogan sighed in annoyance, "Where do they want to meet?"

Kinch cleared his throat, "Uh, Wiesen… They want us to get her to Wiesen, sir."

Hogan snapped the code book closed, "Great, just great." he replaced the book in it's usual spot, "LeBeau, you take the girl to Wiesen. See if you can get a motorcycle with a side car from the motor-pool."

"Oui, mon colonel." LeBeau acknowledged, his face downcast. He knew this was coming, but that didn't make the job any easier.

"Kinch, you and Olsen will go with me to blow the bridge. See what explosives Carter has in his lab."

Kinch nodded and left the room with LeBeau. Hogan leaned against the desk thinking about the job, he hadn't noticed that Newkirk was still there until the corporal cleared his throat, "Begginyour pardon, Colonel, but I'd like to volunteer for that mission."

Hogan was a little surprised, as Newkirk never volunteered for anything… unless it had to do with girls… or money. "Absolutely not. Joe had me order you to rest and that exactly what you're going to do." he stated, firmly. Newkirk shifted and looked down at the floor. "What is it?" Hogan asked, sensing that Newkirk had more to say.

"I need this, guv." Newkirk said, when he looked up Hogan saw the sincerity in his eyes, "I 'aven't 'ad a mission go right in three months."

Hogan gave him a half smile, "I know how you feel..."

"No, you don't." Newkirk snapped and he looked away, regretting his tone, "What I mean is, you don't know what's going on in me 'ead. If I don't get out there and get back on that 'orse… I don't think I can ever do it again."

"What about your leg, will it hold up under the pressure?" Hogan asked.

"Me leg's fine." Newkirk insisted, "Joe's just a mother 'en who likes ta fuss over nothin'."

Hogan reluctantly agreed, "Fine. I'll talk to Joe and if he doesn't have any serious objections, you can come."

"Thanks, guv, I appreciate it." Newkirk said, edging toward the door, "If there's nothin' else, I'll go."

Hogan waved him out, hoping he hadn't made a mistake.

1***************************1

The next evening, just after dinner, Dr. Voll's car drove into camp. They pulled up to Klink's office and the guard, who had been stationed at Voll's home, jumped out and proceeded to pull Carter out of the back seat. "Take it easy, young man." Dr. Voll snapped at the guard, "I didn't patch him up just so you could break him again." The guard grinned sheepishly and mumbled an apology.

Hogan and the men from barracks two cheered when they saw Carter. He was weak, but cheerful. "Hiya, fellas." Carter called, as the guard assisted him over to the barracks. When they reached the other prisoners, Kinch slid his arm around his fellow sergeant.

"We've got it from here, thank you." Hogan said to the guard and moved over to Dr. Voll. The guard nodded and said he had to report to the kommandant, anyway. Before he walked away, he thanked Dr. Voll for his hospitality and asked him to thank his wife, as well. "You made a friend." Hogan commented as he led the doctor through the door of barracks two.

"Frieda made a friend." Dr. Voll chuckled, "He reminds me of our boys. As does, young Andrew here." he patted the young man's leg. Kinch had deposited him on his bunk and LeBeau was no fussing over him. "You have lost so much weight, mon ami. I will fix that if I have to personally raid the kommandant's pantry."

"You?!" Newkirk asked, dubiously, "You're gonna raid the pantry? Klink would 'ave you caught 'fore you got in." The two Europeans descended into playful banter, as Carter watched with a content smile on his face.

Hogan guided Dr. Voll over to the table and offered him a cup of coffee. "Is he okay?" Dr. Voll accepted the cup, gratefully. "He's not as well as should be, but he asked to be here. I made him promise to stay in bed."

Hogan smiled, "I'll make sure he does."

Dr. Voll set his cup on the table, "I have to go talk to Kommandant Klink." He went to leave, but paused at the door, "I now what you men do is dangerous, but do you think you could not require my services… for a while, at least?"

The heroes laughed. "Way he talks you think we enjoyed getting beat up." Olsen said, shaking his head.

Hogan stood and cleared his throat, "All right, settle down. We have work to do tonight."

Carter sat up excitedly, "Is it a demolition mission? Do you need explosives? 'Cause I can get down to my lab and make some great demolition packs, boy...uh, sir."

"So much for him taking it easy." Kinch muttered.

"No, Carter." Hogan said, "We just have a bridge near Trimberg, that's all… simple."

LeBeau nodded, "We can handle it and the fact that it is a fuel train only makes the job easier."

"A fuel train?" Carter asked, as his brow furrowed, "The best place to put the packs would be at the supports and it won't take that much to catch the fuel, and then BOOM!"

"Same old, Carter." Kinch said and another round of laughter filled the room, as Carter grinned.

"Let's finish getting everything ready." Hogan said, as he check his watch, "Roll call will be in an hour and will head out just after that." he patted Carter on the shoulder, "It's good to have you back, Carter."

"Thank you, sir." Carter smiled. Hogan went to his office and, LeBeau and Kinch disappeared into the tunnel. Slowly, the barracks emptied out as the men went outside to enjoy the last hour of outdoor time, before curfew.

Newkirk and Carter were the only ones left in the common room. Carter in his bunk and Newkirk on the bunk beside him with his head down. After a few minutes, Newkirk stood and started to head for the tunnel. He stopped, turned, and started to say something then he shook his head and turned back to the tunnel.

"What's the matter, Newkirk?" Carter asked. Newkirk hesitated, keeping his back to his friend. He stayed that way for several moments, as if trying to find the right way to put his thoughts into words.

"Kinch said you were the same old Carter… 'Ow?" he finally turned to Carter and looked him in the eye, "'Ow can you be the same old 'appy Carter? Aren't you so angry you could bust? Don't you just 'ate 'im and every one of those krauts?"

Carter shook his head, "I don't hate every German, because only one German has treated me like this. Schultz, Klink, even Burkhalter haven't done anything this mean." he paused, "And a lot of folks we work with in the Underground are German… can't judge a whole race by one person."

Newkirk moved over to his bunk and perched on the edge of it, "But why aren't you angry that 'e 'urt you?"

Carter shrugged, "I don't know… I was really mad when we found you and I was real mad when he tried to hurt that girl. Maybe I just don't have enough mad in me to be mad about that, too." he frowned a little, "I actually don't remember that much, just that he wanted to know about the operation. I don't think I told him… I don't remember…" Carter was starting to get upset, as he tried unsuccessfully to remember his time with Lutzen.

"Relax," Newkirk told him, deciding that now was not the time to go over this with him. "Jocelyn said you didn't breathe a word, 'cept your name, rank, and serial number." he stood and backed toward the tunnel entrance, "You just don't worry 'bout it none, Lutzen's long gone, got sent to Russia 'e did."

Carter nodded, watching as he slammed on the bunk and disappeared into the tunnel. However, despite Newkirk's assurance, he couldn't help but feel a little disturbed that he couldn't remember, but he put it out of his mind and drifted off to sleep.

1***************************1

LeBeau had been walking for almost a mile. They had to be close to where the private from the motor-pool said he would have it waiting. Jocelyn, who was now sporting a brown, bobbed hair-do, tugged at his hand, "What is wrong?" she asked, in her native tongue.

"I cannot find the motorcycle." LeBeau replied, still searching the shrubs beside the road.

"Maybe, we are at the wrong spot?" She suggested, pulling her hand out of his in order to cross the road and search the other side.

"I told him a mile outside of camp." he stated. He was about to switch on the flashlight, when she almost squealed, "I have found it… over here, Louis."

"Shh." he quieted her down, "Get in the side car." She climbed in and settled herself with her purse on her lap. He climbed on to the motorcycle and pulled the goggles of the handle bar. He started to hand them to her, but she shook her head, "You are driving, my dear, it's more important that you see. I'll just keep my head down." he pulled the goggles over his head and started the engine.

H~H

"Easy!" Hogan hissed as Newkirk pushed the demolition pack against the metal support with a thud. He kept a sharp eye out, they didn't need any surprises.

"That's the last one, guv." Newkirk whispered as he climbed down, guiding the wire down along the support. Kinch joined them a moment later, "My side's done."

Hogan motioned them to move out. Newkirk picked up the plunger and took off, followed by Kinch, who pulled the roll of wire behind him. Hogan covered their accent up the hill. After they got about a half kilometer away from the bridge, they stopped and Kinch quickly connected the wire to the detonator and raised the plunger. "Ready, Colonel."

Hogan looked at his watch, "They should be here any minute."

Newkirk sat down and lounged against the tree. "If they're anything like the trains in England, they'll be twenty minutes late." No sooner had the word left his mouth then the sound of a train was heard. "These are Germans, Newkirk, very efficient people." Hogan said, as the Englishman got back to his feet. "Now!" he ordered as the train crossed over the bridge. Kinch slammed down the plunger and the explosion lit up the sky. "Carter'll be sorry 'e missed it." Newkirk said, as the fuel inside the rail-cars started to burn.

"We'll tell him all about it when we get home. Let's go." Hogan ordered. Kinch grabbed the equipment and took off. Hogan waited on Newkirk, who was still watching the fire. "Newkirk, move. Newkirk gave it one last look then followed Kinch. Hogan brought up the rear, wondering if LeBeau was having as much success as they were."

H~H

LeBeau led Jocelyn down the main street in Weisen. It was practically a ghost town. The houses and business were closed and the buildings were dark. LeBeau went a little further then cut down a back alley. Jocelyn was about to ask if he knew where he was going when he came to an abrupt halt.

"Wait here." he said, softly. She stepped back into the shadows and he knock on a door. A short knock, two long knocks, and another short knock. A long pause then he knocked again, a long knock and three short ones.

The door opened a crack, as the occupant cautiously peeked out. "Papa Bear?"

LeBeau didn't confirm the name, instead he said, rather casually, "It's rather chilly out tonight."

"Not as chilly as my aunt's kitchen." the occupant replied.

LeBeau grinned, "Your aunt makes wonderful bread."

The door opened the rest of the way and a woman ushered him in. He grabbed Jocelyn's hand and pulled her in with him.

"You can call me Goosey." she said, pleasantly, her green eyes dancing with excitement. "We usually don't get to meet Papa Bear."

"Goosey?" Jocelyn asked, thinking that it was the strangest name.

Goosey chuckled, "Goosey, Goosey, Gander…" she shrugged, "I didn't pick the code name."

LeBeau explained to Jocelyn about the nursery rhyme, quickly in French, while Goosey made a pot of tea. Jocelyn nodded, remembering the crazy code they had been given just a week ago, "So, what is next? Goosey will get me out of Germany?"

"Oh, no!" Goosey said, shaking her head for emphasis, "You will stay here tonight and in the morning, we will drive to the next stop."

"The next stop… how long will it take me to get out of Germany?" Jocelyn asked.

Goosey smiled, "A few weeks, but don't worry. You will be provided food, clothing, shelter… everything you need."

"Why all the stops and how many stops will I have to make?" Jocelyn asked, sitting at the kitchen table. "Wouldn't it be easier to just put me on a flight to London?"

LeBeau and Goosey both chuckled, "For the same reason we use the names, cherie." LeBeau answered, "It's for security. None of us know who's on the next stop."

"Because if we don't know we can't tell the Gestapo, if we get caught." Goosey added, "I should get your cot ready, I'm sure you're tired." she jumped up and left the room.

LeBeau looked at his watch, "It's time to go, cherie." he offered a sad smile. Jocelyn moved in front of him, "Come with me, Louis." her eyes were hopeful, "It can be like we had always planned, before this horrible war. We can get married and have a family. Come with me."

LeBeau cupped her chin with his hand, "I wish I could, but I have my duty."

"You have a duty to me." Jocelyn begged, her eyes filling with tears, "Louis, I thought you were dead and now that I have you back… I cannot leave without you."

"You must." LeBeau smiled softly, "You will see the war will be over soon. I will come and get you from London and we will be wed at Paris in the springtime."

He kissed her, as she started to protest. They broke apart when the heard Goosey clear her throat from the doorway, "I hate to break things up, but you need to go, Papa Bear."

LeBeau nodded and kissed Jocelyn's forehead, "Adieu, ma cherie… bon voyage." he left quickly, knowing if he allowed her to talk anymore, she might just convince him to stay with her. He went back to the motorcycle they had left outside of town and headed back to camp.

1***************************1

The next morning at roll call, Schultz had walked down the line, counting prisoners. He had done this four times. Hogan was starting to get annoyed, "What's talking the bald eagle so long?"

"Please, Colonel Hogan, just be patient." Schultz mumbled from his spot beside Hogan, "There is the kommandant now, Actung!"

"REPORT!" Klink bellowed, walking down the steps. Schultz reported all present. "Good." Klink growled, "Private Fielderbach will start his offical duty tomorrow. I understand that some of you are not happy, but this is a Prisoner-of-War camp. Your happiness is not a requirement. You will treat Private Fielderbach with the utmost respect. Hogan, you will come to my office at once. DISMISSED!"

Klink turned on his heel and went back to his office. "What does 'e want?" Newkirk wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I'll find out." Hogan said, pushing his crush cap back on his head, "Kinch, go make some coffee."

Kinch, LeBeau, Newkirk, and a limping Carter went inside the barracks to Hogan's office. Kinch had it connected in a moment and they heard the door to Klink's office open and shut.

" _What can I do for you, Kommandant?" Hogan asked, cheerfully._

" _Hogan, you are looked on as the leader in camp, at least among the prisoners." Klink said, picking his words carefully. "Are you not?"_

" _I like to think so… What are you getting at?"_

" _Well," Klink said, "I understand that what happened to Sergeant Carter was egregious, but it wasn't Fielderbach's fault. He's just a kid."_

" _He's old enough to be apart of the S.S." Hogan said, in a biting tone. "He's old enough to take responsibility."_

" _Please, Hogan, sit. I did not ask you to come here in order to fight over what is past." Klink said, in an overly friendly voice._

"I'm sure you didn't." LeBeau scoffed.

" _Then I'll ask again, what do you want?" Hogan asked, impatiently._

" _I want you to ensure Fielderbach's safety." Klink said. "He's anxious about work, in particular, with barracks two. Sergeant Carter has a lot of friends in camp and they haven't been very nice to Fielderbach for the last four days. I want you to order the men not to hurt him."_

There was a long pause. "Did we lose the connection?" Carter asked. Kinch checked the connection and shook his head, "It's connected."

" _Why are you asking me?" Hogan finally spoke, "You just did this same spiel for the men just outside."_

" _They're your men! If you back me up with an order of your own, then I can rest assured that no ham comes to the young man." Klink insisted._

" _Who is he to you? Why do you care?"_

 _Klink sighed, "He is nobody… That's why I care, he can be a good person… he just needs a guide."_

" _And that's you?" Hogan asked, skeptically._

" _Of course." was the slightly, insulted reply, "I am a fine office, if I do say so myself."_

"And you do say so… often!" Newkirk piped up as he rolled his eyes.

" _You know what, Kommandant? I agree. You and, of course, Schultz, would be good for him." Hogan said, in a laid-back way, "I'd really like to help you, but this is way deeper than just Carter."_

" _It is?"_

" _Oh, yes." Hogan explained, "You see, that punishment you dished out… it was the most severe we've ever seen. The boys blame Private Fielderbach."_

" _But why?" Klink asked, thoroughly confused. "He didn't have anything to do with it."_

" _You and I know that… however, the boys blame Lutzen and since he isn't here to blame, they blame Fielderbach." Hogan said, simply, "If only there was a way to change circumstances…"_

"You know, with the Colonel on our side, it just isn't a fair fight." Kinch said with a grin, knowing that Hogan was angling for a reduction in the punishment.

" _What if I cut everything down to two months." Klink suggested._

" _Two weeks." Hogan countered._

" _Ninety days."_

" _Three weeks."_

" _A month and that's my final offer." Klink said._

" _Done, and might I congratulate you on your excellent bargaining skills." Hogan replied, "I will give the order and if there's nothing else…"_

" _Oh, there is." Klink said, snapping his fingers, "I almost forgot. I got a call from Major Hochstetter early this morning."_

" _What did Mr. Sunshine want?" Hogan asked with a sigh._

" _To let me know that General Lutzen will no longer be a problem."_

" _Made it to Russia did he?"_

" _No, he was killed when a train bound for Russia was destroyed by saboteurs." Klink answered._

" _The bridge outside of Trimberg?" Hogan asked._

" _Ye… how did you know that?" Klink asked, suspiciously._

" _Just a guess." Hogan responded, "Thanks for letting me know, I'll let the men know."_

"How do you like that?" Kinch said, disconnecting the coffee pot. Newkirk pulled out a pack of cigarettes and handed them around, "Now that's what I call killing two birds with one stone."

LeBeau spat, "Serves the dog right. You and Andre must be glad." Carter was oddly silent. Newkirk glanced at him and shook his head, "Not glad, relieved. 'E won't 'urt anyone else."

The door to the office opened and Hogan joined the group, "You hear everything?"

"Yes, sir." Kinch replied, "Seems like everything's going to turn out just fine."

Hogan accepted a cigarette from Newkirk, "If we can keep an eye on Fielderbach. I don't like having him know as much as he does. Schultz is one thing, but..."

"That's not all 'e knows." Newkirk cut in, "I over 'eard 'im talking with 'Uber. Wilburt's really suspicious."

Hogan sat down on the bunk and thought for a few moments, "Do you think he'll be a problem?" he asked Newkirk. "I don't think so, but you can't ever tell for sure." Newkirk answered honestly. "Will we 'ave to get rid of 'im?"

"I don't think so." Hogan stood, "At least, not right away. That would just make Klink angry and nosy. No, let's just keep our guard up, until we get a solid feel for him." he stood and ushered everyone out, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some sleep to catch up on."

* * *

P.S. All done! I hope you enjoyed this story. I really appreciate all of the PMs, reviews, and all the silent readers. I have an idea for one last story in this arc, but I'll have to see if I can flesh out an actual story. I look forward to taking a break and reading everyone else's HH stories.  
Finally, I thank God for His blessings and the ideas and the perseverance to follow through. I thank all of you for reading and wish you all the best... Much love!


End file.
